<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suisen by VanWindrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606991">Suisen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose'>VanWindrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, Japanese Culture, M/M, Sexual Content, Slow Romance, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspirowane Wyznaniami gejszy ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Płatki śniegu spadały leniwie na ziemię z szarego, przygnębiającego nieba. W ciszy słychać było jedynie szum płytkich fal, delikatnie muskających brzeg. Chłopak, który leżał plecami na mokrym piasku, wsłuchiwał się w nie, z na wpół przymkniętymi powiekami utkwionymi w chmurach. Zimno przesiąkło przez jego ubrania, skórę i kości. Pełzło w żyłach, powoli go usypiając. Cieszył się, że zaczynał coraz mniej czuć. Rany przestały piec, mięśnie trząść. Być może, w końcu, i jego zabierze morze, tak jak pozostałych. Prawie nieruchomymi już ustami, nucił sobie melodię z dzieciństwa, którą śpiewała mu matka. Pomyślał, że walczył przecież wystarczająco długo. Ciemność wygrywała, a on coraz bardziej odpływał na zupełnie nieznane lądy swojej świadomości. Nie chciał tam zaglądać, ale już nie miał siły. Dobił do kresu swoich możliwości.</p>
<p>Pogodzony z losem, zamknął oczy. Usłyszał, że ktoś zmierza w jego kierunku. Śnieg chrupał coraz głośniej, kroki były coraz bliżej. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. To pewnie śmierć, pomyślał, w końcu przyszła. Uniosła go w górę, a on poczuł, że nigdy nie czuł się bardziej lekki. Uśmiechnął się i wyszeptał:</p>
<p>– Jestem twój.</p>
<p>Odpłynął w jej ramionach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pierwsze, co poczuł, to ogień trawiący jego wnętrzności. Rozlewał się falami po całym ciele. Głowa pękała mu na pół, a usta i gardło były suche jak wiór. Nie mógł unieść powiek. Pot spływał mu po skroni, a mięśnie trzęsły się w niekontrolowanych drgawkach. Czuł okropne zapachy, po których wymiotował, a następnie mdlał z bólu, który rozchodził się po kościach. Zastanawiał się, czy tak wyglądały zaświaty. Gorączka serwowała mu niestworzone majaki. Słyszał grzmoty i krzyki ludzi. Widział olbrzymie, wodne bałwany, wlewające się na pokład statku, i krew na połamanych deskach. Czuł strach, który przeszywał go lodem aż do serca. Nie wiedział już, czy jest na lądzie, czy na morzu. Gdy niebo przecięła błyskawica, zobaczył dryfujące ciała towarzyszy w czarnej toni. Ostre jak brzytwa skały połyskiwały złowieszczo. Ocean wypełniał mu nozdrza i płuca. Z ciemności atakowały go potwory lub śmiali się nieznani mu ludzie. Krzyczał. Przeplatało się to z jawą, gdzie od czasu do czasu majaczyła przed nim męska twarz. Czuł przyjemne tarcie miękkiej gąbki po ciele, zmywającej z niego krew i bród. Zgrabne dłonie poiły go i karmiły. Niestety nie czuł smaku, a każdy kęs kosztował wiele wysiłku. Zmuszał się do tego. Prosił tego człowieka o śmierć, ale ostateczny sen nie przychodził. Niekiedy doświadczał również wstydliwych rzeczy. Nie wiedział nawet czy spełniały się naprawdę, czy tylko w jego sennych majakach. Był to zaledwie ułamek przyjemności w morzu cierpienia. Wił się, kaszlał, mamrotał i zgrzytał zębami. Nie wiedział, ile tak się męczył. Dzień, tydzień, rok? Miał wrażenie, że wieczność. Błagał jakąkolwiek siłę, by przerwała to piekielne koło.</p>
<p>Pewnego dnia, ktoś wysłuchał jego modlitw.</p>
<p>Czuł wycieńczenie, ale również i upragniony spokój. Wsłuchiwał się w ciszę i rozkoszował ciepłem, jakie go otulało. Spał spokojnym snem, nie będąc w stanie się podnieść. Mięśnie były jak głazy, uwiązane do podłogi. Powieki czasem się rozklejały i błądziły po drewnianych ścianach, na których wisiały dziwne malunki. Na jednym widniał tygrys, na innym targ, kwiaty lub ludzie w dziwnych pozach. Zdał sobie sprawę, że postacie uczestniczyły wcześniej w jego koszmarach.</p>
<p>Gdzie ja jestem?, pomyślał chłopak o włosach złotych jak słońce.  </p>
<p>Dopiero teraz mógł trzeźwiej myśleć. Z bólem przypomniał sobie wydarzenia sprzed utraty świadomości. Zastanawiał się, czy to możliwe, by tylko on przeżył? Bał się takiego scenariusza, ale wspominając piekło, jakiego doświadczył, były to słuszne obawy. Wiedział, że dryfował na desce wyłamanej ze statku może z kilka dni, a potem został wyrzucony na jeszcze bardziej lodowaty ląd. Walka odebrała mu wszystkie siły i gdy już myślał, że umrze, ktoś go uratował.</p>
<p>Dlatego się tu znalazł i gdzie było to miejsce?</p>
<p>Coś szurnęło, skrzypnęła podłoga, a on spojrzał w kierunku dźwięku.</p>
<p>– O proszę. Nasza śpiąca królewna w końcu się obudziła.</p>
<p>Delikatnie uniósł się na łokciach, by lepiej przyjrzeć się osobie, która stanęła w progu pokoju. Zmrużył oczy.</p>
<p>Był to mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie koło dwudziestki, ciemnowłosy, ze stalowym spojrzeniem złotych jak piwo tęczówek. Nie potrafił rozpoznać jakiej jest rasy… Europejczyk? Odezwał się do niego po angielsku. Oczy miał lekko podkrążone, ale to nie odejmowało mu jakiegoś dziwnego uroku. Miał zapuszczoną, krótką bródkę, a w uszach wisiały złote kolczyki, które połyskiwały w słońcu. Skórę miał ciemniejszą od niego i pierwsze, co rzucało się w oczy, to pokryte tatuażami ręce i popiersie, które było lekko odsłonięte, przez luźno zawiązany szlafrok. Ciemne wzory nic mu nie mówiły. Był… bardzo przystojny. Cała jego osoba wydawała się nierealna, choć znajoma. Niekontrolowanie się zarumienił, czując przy nim dyskomfort. Powoli rozjaśniał mu się umysł. To ten mężczyzna opiekował się nim podczas choroby. Wiedział to. Przypominały mu się wstydliwe rzeczy podczas majaków i zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno odbywały się jedynie w jego głowie. Czy coś jeszcze mówił? Fala przerażenia przemknęła po jego wnętrznościach. </p>
<p>– Jak się czujemy?</p>
<p>– K-kim jesteś?</p>
<p>Dopiero teraz odkrył, że leży pod przykryciem kompletnie nagi. Odchrząknął i podciągnął pościel, by się lepiej zakryć. Przypomniał sobie ciepły szept i delikatny dotyk dłoni i gąbki na ciele. Powróciło to do niego bardzo realnie, ale błyskawicznie  to odrzucił, rumieniąc się po czubki uszu. Rozejrzał się za ubraniem. Obserwator zaśmiał się, widząc jego zmieszanie.</p>
<p>– Twoje rzeczy nie nadają się już do założenia. Musieliśmy je wyrzucić. Masz to – wskazał głową na kupkę ubrań przy posłaniu.</p>
<p>Spojrzał i rozpoznał podobny szlafrok do jego rozmówcy.</p>
<p>– Czy coś… jeszcze w nich było? – zapytał słabo. Ciężko mu się mówiło.</p>
<p>– Niestety nie. Masz coś konkretnego na myśli?</p>
<p>Pokręcił głową. Pomyślał z przerażeniem o dokumentach i pieniądzach.</p>
<p>– Jestem Law. Trafalgar Law.</p>
<p>– Sanji… – przywitał się niepewnie.</p>
<p>Blondyn wziął zawiniątko, mając nadzieję, że nie musi się przy nim ubierać.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna czekał, ale widząc niepewność na twarzy gościa, postanowił się wycofać.</p>
<p>– Ubierz się, to zaprowadzę cię do kogoś, kto z tobą porozmawia.</p>
<p>Odetchnął, gdy został sam. Rozłożył ubrania i założył je powoli, zdziwiony, że ma tak mało siły. Obserwował ze zdumieniem ilość zadrapań na rękach, oraz nogach, które jeszcze się nie zagoiły. Jego wzrok szczególnie przyciągnęło wielkie zaróżowienie na łydce. To miejsce było jeszcze tkliwe i szorstki materiał trochę je podrażnił. Zawiązał pasek szlafroka i niespiesznie wstał. Dzięki Bogu mógł normalnie chodzić. Podszedł do rozsuwanych drzwi i wyszedł na wąski korytarzyk. Mężczyzny nie było. Wziął oddech. Zastanawiał się, co go czeka. Nadal miał nadzieję, że…</p>
<p>– Już? – Law rozsunął kolejne drzwi, prowadzące na zewnątrz. – Chodź, mama czeka. </p>
<p>Słońce go oślepiło, a zimny poranny wietrzyk wprawił jego mięśnie w drżenie.  Zasłonił ręką twarz i poszedł za mężczyzną, rozglądając się. Był na ganku jakiegoś domostwa. Szedł korytarzem, osłoniętym jedynie dachem, z którego zwisały długie sople lodu. Oddech zamieniał się w chmurkę pary. Ogród był niewielki, pokryty białym śniegiem. Bezlistny, pokręcony konar drzewa, wisiał nad nim złowieszczo. Zobaczył dziwne rzeźby, głazy i równo ścięte, pięknie uformowane, łyse krzaczki. Od dźwięków ulicy odgradzał ich wysoki murek. Słyszał podzwaniane rowerów, toczenie wozów, oraz krzyki handlarzy w dziwnym języku. Trzęsąc się, sunął bosymi stopami po zimnych deskach, nie dowierzając własnym oczom. Law poprowadził go do przeciwnej strony niewielkiego, piętrowego domu i rozsunął kolejne drewniano-papierowe drzwi. Wszystko było klaustrofobicznie wąskie. Przeszli przez kilka pomieszczeń. Przechodząc koło jednego usłyszał dziwne pojękiwania. Czyżby ktoś…? Nie zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, bo w końcu trafił do ciemnego, dusznego pokoju, w którym unosiła się woń kadzideł. Dym gryzł w oczy, więc musiał przez chwilę się do niego przyzwyczaić. Wszystkie ściany, od góry do dołu, zajmowały regały, wypełnione papierami. Na środku znajdował się niewysoki stolik, na którym paliła się lampka ze złotym, perforowanym abażurem, oświetlając stos dokumentów i twarz nowej osoby.</p>
<p>Na szerokiej poduszce siedziała jakaś postać i paliła papierosa przez lufkę. Woń nikotyny szybko chwyciła go za gardło, przypominając mu o jego własnym nałogu. Mięśnie skręciły się nieprzyjemnie. Miała na sobie złoto jaskrawe szaty. Wzory na materiale formowały się w ptaki i kwiaty. Próbował odgadnąć płeć osoby, która obserwowała go spod kaskady grubych i ciemnych rzęs. Początkowo myślał, że to kobieta, ale teraz nie był już pewny. Fioletowe, kręcone, długie włosy i męskie rysy nadawały jej komiczny, ale i też intrygujący wygląd. Zjechał wzorkiem niżej i zauważył krągłość piersi. Uniósł brew. Osoba odezwała się męskim głosem.</p>
<p>– No, no, no… Jednak doprowadziłeś go do ładu. Nieźle.</p>
<p>Law uśmiechnął się delikatnie.</p>
<p>Nie zrozumiał słów. Co to był za język? Rozmówca to zauważył.</p>
<p>– Usiądź. Jak ci na imię chłopcze?</p>
<p>Był zdziwiony, słysząc na powrót angielski, choć naprawdę z mocnym akcentem. Odchrząknął, czując się bardzo niepewnie i usiadł na klęczkach, tak jak to zrobił Law po jego prawej stronie. Nie miał jednak zamiaru się kłaniać, jak poprzednik.</p>
<p>– Sanji… Vinsmoke – powiedział niepewnie.</p>
<p>– Jakie harde spojrzenie. Wyglądasz już całkiem dobrze.</p>
<p>Osoba zmierzyła go bardzo uważnym spojrzeniem, przez co niekontrolowanie się wzdrygnął.</p>
<p>– Proszę wybaczyć, ale gdzie jestem?</p>
<p>– Ach, gdzie moje maniery, jestem Iva. Mama tej herbaciarni. – Wzięła kolejnego bucha i mrugnęła do niego.</p>
<p>Nic mu to nie mówiło, prócz tego, że powinien się chyba zwracać do niego jak do kobiety. Musiał dalej wyglądać na niepewnego, bo rozmówczyni sprostowała.</p>
<p>– W Japonii, cukiereczku. A dokładniej na wyspie Nakadori.</p>
<p>Lód wypełnił mu wnętrzności. Ciężar tej wiadomości spadł na niego jak głaz. Domyślał się tego po charakterystyce domostwa, obrazów i dźwięków, ale odpychał te myśli, mając nadzieję na lepszy scenariusz. Do tego stracił dokumenty i pieniądze.</p>
<p>– Lepiej nam powiedz, skąd się wziąłeś na plaży. Nie jesteś… tutejszy.</p>
<p>Chwilę zajęło, zanim zaczął mówić. Czekali cierpliwie.</p>
<p>– Wyrzuciło mnie morze. Płynąłem na statku i… był sztorm… – zacisnął dłonie na kolanach, próbując zatrzymać ich drżenie. – Czy słyszeliście może coś na ten temat?</p>
<p>– Och! Tego parowca z ameryki? Straszna katastrofa… – Iva zacmokała niespecjalnie zdziwiona.</p>
<p>Uniósł wzrok z nadzieją.</p>
<p>– Czy może…?</p>
<p>– Gazety piszą o wielu martwych lub zaginionych. Miałeś szczęście, że Law cię znalazł i w akcie dobrej woli cię tu przywlekł, choć byłam temu początkowo przeciwna…</p>
<p>Więc wciąż jest nadzieja...</p>
<p>– Bardzo dziękuję za uratowanie mi życia. Niestety muszę już iść. Na pewno się jakoś… – Wstał powoli, ale nawet to nie uchroniło go od zachwiania. Nadal był słaby.</p>
<p>– Hola, hola… nie tak prędko. Usiądź.</p>
<p>Wykonał polecenie, inaczej by się przewrócił. Chyba ją rozbawił? Zaniepokoił się.</p>
<p>– Powiem ci coś. – Zaciągnęła się ostatni raz papierosem i odłożyła peta do kryształowej popielniczki. – Nie wiem ile słyszałeś o Japonii, ale chyba na pewno to, że nie jesteśmy otwarci na obcokrajowców. Do tego wylądowałeś na wyspie, daleko od stolicy. Nie znasz języka, nie masz pieniędzy, ubrań, być może nikt z twoich bliskich nie przeżył – zrobiła pauzę, wpatrując się w jego stalowe spojrzenie. –  Nikt nie da ci pracy, ani nie ofiaruje jałmużny. Jedyne, co cię czeka na ulicy to głód, wyziębienie lub coś gorszego, z ręki jakiś bandziorów. Nie będziesz w stanie przetrwać w naszym świecie. Lepiej, żebyś mi uwierzył.</p>
<p>Nie podobało mu się to, co usłyszał. Zamyślił się.</p>
<p>– Wy znacie angielski, może…</p>
<p>– Nieliczni nim władają. Nam się przydaje – uśmiechnęła się do Lawa, który to odwzajemnił.</p>
<p>– Mogę zadzwonić. Macie telefon? Na pewno wciąż szukają ocalałych.</p>
<p>– Połączenia między lądowe są bardzo drogie i kłopotliwe. Wszyscy, którzy zajmowali się tą sprawą dawno temu odpłynęli do stolicy. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale leżałeś u nas prawie miesiąc. Miałeś paskudne zakażenie…</p>
<p>Miesiąc…? Zacisnął dłonie na kolanach, przypominając sobie ślad gojącej się rany.</p>
<p>– A-ale wy mi pomogliście…</p>
<p>– Myślę, że wystarczająco.</p>
<p>Iva uśmiechnęła się, a Law odchrząknął. Kontynuowała.</p>
<p>– Zrobiłam to w drodze wyjątku i pewnych… ewentualnych korzyści – zakończyła tajemniczo.</p>
<p>– Korzyści?</p>
<p>– Domyślasz się, czym się zajmujemy?</p>
<p>Zagryzł wargi. Przecież powiedziała, że to herbaciarnia? Czyżby się przesłyszał? Coś w tonie jej głosu kazało mu jednak milczeć, a błąkające się myśli nie chciały opuścić ust i wypowiedzieć ich na głos.</p>
<p>Iva wstała i podeszła do niego. Była uosobieniem sprzeczności. Jej piękne, kolorowe szaty obszyte złotymi nićmi zaszeleściły cicho. Z jednej strony posiadała krągłości kobiety, z drugiej męskie rysy, dłonie i głos. Poruszała się za to z gracją i finezją. Chwyciła go za podbródek i uniosła, by spojrzał w jej umalowane oczy. Uderzył w niego mocny zapach kobiecych perfum. Przejechała palcami po jego linii szczęki i wzięła pukiel włosów, obracając go w palcach.</p>
<p>– Są bardzo miękkie… i naturalnie jasne. Jak słońce. A twoje oczy… odbija się w nich morze. Ciało też masz niczego sobie, szczególnie dłonie i nadgarstki. Skórę masz białą, jak śnieg. Jesteś… wyjątkowy.</p>
<p>Do czego zmierzała? Wzdrygnął się. Nie podobało mu się to.</p>
<p>– Ja, w przeciwieństwie do innych, mogę zaproponować ci pracę – zamruczała mu do ucha, a on zamarł.</p>
<p>– Jakiego rodzaju? – zapytał. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.</p>
<p>– Czysto fizyczną – zaśmiała się. – To nie zwykła herbaciarnia, a Kagemajaya. Dom męskiej prostytucji.</p>
<p>To jakiś zły sen? Poczuł, jak stróżka potu spływa mu po skroni. Zrobiło mu się słabo.</p>
<p>– Oferuję ci jedną czwartą zysków.</p>
<p>– Słucham? – zapytał cicho i jednocześnie zaczął kręcić głową.</p>
<p>Iva spojrzała na Lawa, a potem wróciła do niego wzrokiem.</p>
<p>– Dobra, jedną trzecią. Co ty na to? Uwierz mi, to sporo.</p>
<p>– To jakiś żart? – Wściekłość zaczynała brać górę.</p>
<p>Iva westchnęła podirytowana.</p>
<p>– Pół na pół! – wydusiła. – Więcej nie zjadę. Powinieneś mnie całować po rękach.</p>
<p>Tego było już za wiele. Wybuchnął.</p>
<p>– Nie zostanę żadną dziwką! Nie mam ochoty więcej tego słuchać!</p>
<p>Zamilkła. Zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła usta, co wykrzywiło jej twarz w okropny i komiczny sposób. Law nie wydawał się poruszony. Czuł, że nie znajdzie u niego pomocy.</p>
<p>Iva wróciła na miejsce. Była rozczarowana i znów spojrzała na swojego podopiecznego dziwnym wzrokiem, jakby na coś czekała. Widać było, że z czymś walczy. Cokolwiek knuli, nie miał zamiaru się im podporządkowywać. Po głębokim westchnieniu, w końcu przemówiła.</p>
<p>– Wiedz, że twoje leczenie było bardzo kosztowne. Lekarz przychodził do ciebie kilka razy w tygodniu. Z tego względu nie pozwolę ci tu zostać, jeśli nie przyjmiesz posady.</p>
<p>Nie był tym zdziwiony, w przeciwieństwie do Lawa, którego brwi powędrowały ku górze.</p>
<p>– Mam dobre serce, więc jeszcze nie stworzę ci długu, ale mógłbyś okazać nam wdzięczność. Masz niesamowitą urodę i nie chciałabym, by się zmarnowała. Zastanów się nad tym, co powiedziałam. Wysokość mojej oferty jest nadal aktualna. Jeśli się zgodzisz, możesz tu mieszkać i być jednym z nas – kagema. Będziesz miał dach nad głową, jedzenie i zarobisz pieniądze. Wybór należy do ciebie.</p>
<p>Miał wrażenie, że wcale go nie miał. Był tak oburzony, że nie mógł przestać się trząść.</p>
<p>Po moim trupie, pomyślał z jadem.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wychodząc z dusznych pomieszczeń, w końcu odetchnął. Wiedział jedno. Nie może zostać tu dłużej. Z niepokojem szedł za Trafalgarem, rozglądając się na boki. Kątem oka dostrzegł kilka wpatrujących się w niego spojrzeń, które szybko zniknęły za zasuwanymi drzwiami. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że trafił w takie miejsce.</p>
<p>– Chodź, coś ci pokażę.</p>
<p>Wszedł za nim na wyższe piętro po zewnętrznych schodach. Okrył się ramionami. Ziąb był przeraźliwy. Zastanawiał się, jak Law mógł chodzić jedynie w drewnianych, odsłoniętych butach, bez spodni i kurtki. Zatęsknił nawet za zwykłą marynarką.</p>
<p>Znaleźli się na tarasie jednego z dachów. Suszyło się tam pranie i stały wielkie beczki na deszczówkę. Spojrzał na to, co znajdowało się za murem i zaniemówił.</p>
<p>Cały horyzont zajmowały ceramiczne dachy, z których unosił się dym, z wystających ponad nie kominów. Dachówki połyskiwały w porannym słońcu. W powietrzu unosił się zapach gotowanej ryby i ryżu. Drogi wiły się bez końca, jak labirynt. Poczuł się strasznie przytłoczony tym krajobrazem. Był jak obcy kawałek w układance.</p>
<p>– Nie masz dokąd pójść. Zostań – powiedział spokojnie Law, jakby zupełnie nie rozumiał powagi sytuacji.</p>
<p>Kolejny raz się zdenerwował. Czemu tak łatwo go przekreślali i proponowali coś tak obrzydliwego, bez cienia skrupułów? Przełknął smakującą goryczą ślinę. Nie chciał wpadać w panikę.</p>
<p>– Ja przeżyłem. Może są też inni, może moja rodzina…</p>
<p>– Nawet jeśli, to pewnie zamarzła albo ją dobili. W gazetach nie pisali o innych ocalałych. Ty miałeś szczęście.</p>
<p>Nie dopuszczał do siebie tych myśli. Wierzył, że jest nadzieja. Być może powinien mu podziękować, ale był zbyt roztrzęsiony, by o tym myśleć.</p>
<p>– Macie tu jakiś urząd? Instytucje?</p>
<p>– Dzień drogi stąd. Trzeba przeprawić się łodzią.</p>
<p>Nie pocieszyło go to, ale przynajmniej już coś wiedział. Mężczyzna był zdziwiony, że w ogóle to rozważał.</p>
<p>– I co, jak się tam dostaniesz, jak się dogadasz?</p>
<p>– A ty nie możesz mi pomóc?</p>
<p>Mierzyli się na spojrzenia. Law wydawał się pod wrażeniem jego uporu.</p>
<p>– Po co chcesz się męczyć, skoro masz tu wszystko pod nosem?</p>
<p>Wiedział, że się nie zrozumieją. Już nie chciał jego pomocy. Postanowił, że ktoś, kto tak bezuczuciowo podchodził do sprzedaży własnego ciała, nie będzie mu towarzyszył. Prawie zebrał się na wygłoszenie wiązanki o moralności, ale zaburczało mu w brzuchu, na co skrzywił się z zawstydzeniem. Nie wierzył, że organizm zdradza go w tak beznadziejnej chwili.</p>
<p>– Chodź, musisz coś zjeść.</p>
<p>Niechętnie ruszył za nim. Schodził powoli z tarasu, próbując się nie poślizgnąć. Cały się trząsł. Niespodziewanie kichnął i stracił równowagę, Chciał chwycić poręcz, ale ona również mu się wyślizgnęła i już myślał, że spadnie na deski, kiedy nagle podtrzymały go silne ręce.</p>
<p>– Uważaj.</p>
<p>Wstrzymał oddech, gdy spojrzał w złote oczy, oddalone jedynie o kilka centymetrów. Dłonie trzymały jego talię, a kciuki przejechały po kościach biodrowych. Ciepły oddech owiał mu usta, a zapach mężczyzny przypomniał coś, co skrywał często głęboko pod skórą, w miejscu niedostępnym nawet dla najbliższych. Odsunął się, starając się ukryć przyśpieszone bicie serca, które załomotało pod żebrami. Nie rozumiał dlaczego tak zareagował, zwykle panował nad sobą. Mężczyzna przypatrywał mu się z uniesioną brwią, nie komentując jego zaczerwienionych policzków i uciekającego wzroku.</p>
<p>Poprowadził go do dużego pomieszczenia. Było na kształt jadalni dla gości. Law pokazał mu niski stolik, przy którym musiał uklęknąć. Nie rozumiał jak można tak siedzieć, nogi mu strasznie cierpły. Zapomniał o tym jednak, bo poczuł zapach jedzenia i przełknął nadmiar zbierającej się w ustach śliny. Pod nos dostał parującą miseczkę zupy i… pałeczki.</p>
<p>– Masz.</p>
<p>Zdziwiony spojrzał na Lawa, ale ten wrócił po porcje dla siebie. Myślał, że może zapomniał łyżki, ale kiedy wrócił, dla siebie też jej nie miał. Ze zdziwieniem patrzył, jak mężczyzna chwyta miskę i przykładając ją do ust, jednocześnie pije, a pałeczkami, trzymanymi w specyficzny sposób, zagarnia sobie komponenty dania.</p>
<p>Niepewnie, naśladując Lawa, wziął swoją porcję. W zupie pływał makaron, jakieś glony i białe kawałki… czegoś. Czuł podekscytowanie, jak za każdym razem, gdy kosztował czegoś nowego. Był tak głodny, że kiszki zagrały mu marsza. Upił łyk napoju, topornie pomagając sobie kijkami, by wyłowić resztę składników.</p>
<p>Oniemiał ze zdziwienia.</p>
<p>Smak był zupełnie inny od tych, które znał do tej pory. Zupa nie przypominała niczego, co wcześniej kosztował. Była… dziwna. Miała posmak morza – słony i rybny. Kostki sera były bardzo subtelne, prawie bez smaku i rozpływały się w ustach, a glony… nie widział do czego ten smak przyrównać. Przynajmniej makaron był znajomy, choć o wiele grubszy. Nie mógł się zdecydować, czy mu to smakuje, ale połykał wszystko raz za razem, wypełniając żołądek przyjemnym ciepłem.</p>
<p>– Powoli, bo się zakrztusisz – zaśmiał się Law, obserwując go z rozbawieniem. – Moczysz sobie yukatę.</p>
<p>– Co?</p>
<p>Zdał sobie sprawę, że zupa ścieka mu po szyi i wsiąka w materiał ubrania. Więc tak tu się nazywa szlafroki?</p>
<p>– Jeszcze tu masz.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna sięgnął dłonią do jego szczęki i starł z kącika ust kawałek dania. Zrobił to tak naturalnie i niespodziewanie, że blondyn nie wiedział jak zareagować.</p>
<p>Znów poczuł skręt żołądka, lecz bynajmniej nie z głodu.</p>
<p>Nagle coś łupnęło za ścianą i w następnej chwili jedna z nich wpadła do jadalni, a na niej leżeli dwaj mężczyźni, również ubrani w yukaty. Zrobił wielkie oczy z zaskoczenia, powalony kruchością tutejszych domostw.</p>
<p>– Można wiedzieć, co wy wyprawiacie?</p>
<p>Aż podskoczył, słysząc poważny ton Lawa. Nawet nie musiał krzyczeć, żeby być groźny.</p>
<p>– To wina Luffy’ego! – krzyknął wyższy, podnosząc się z ziemi i wskazując na drugiego osobnika.</p>
<p>– To ty mnie popchnąłeś! – odszczeknął chłopak, rozcierając sobie łokcie.</p>
<p>Wywołali niezły harmider, przekrzykując jeden drugiego, ale Law szybko ich uciszył.</p>
<p>– Wybacz im. Są nieokrzesani. Ten tutaj to Ace – wskazał na piegowatego chłopaka o czarnych, falowanych włosach, który od razu się dosiadł. – Drugi to Luffy.</p>
<p>Przywitali się, kiwając sobie głowami. Jaki dziwny zwyczaj, pomyślał. Przyjrzał się niższemu. Wyglądał bardzo młodo, może na piętnaście lat? Również miał kruczoczarne włosy i charakterystyczną, podłużną bliznę tuż pod lewym okiem.</p>
<p>– To mój przyrodni, młodszy braciszek. – Ace poklepał chłopaka, czochrając mu włosy.</p>
<p>– Ej, jesteś tylko trzy lata starszy!</p>
<p>Nie mógł się skupić na ich przekomarzaniach. Nie chciał uwierzyć, że oni zajmują się…? Zwłaszcza ten młody. Przypatrywał się każdemu z osobna i był bardzo ciekawy jak się tu znaleźli. I jak…? Pokręcił głową. Nie, nie chciał wiedzieć. Nagle na nim skupiła się uwaga.</p>
<p>– Skąd jesteś?</p>
<p>– Podobno wyszedłeś z wody?</p>
<p>– Farbujesz włosy?</p>
<p>– Zostaniesz w Suisen?</p>
<p>Zdziwił go ten grad pytań od braci. Poczuł się przytłoczony.</p>
<p>– Co?</p>
<p>– Tak się nazywa nasza herbaciarnia. Susien. Co to znaczy… jak ten kwiat… Narcyz!</p>
<p>Niepewnie zerknął na Trafalgara, ale on poszedł odnieść naczynia za ladę. Zaciekawiło go, że zgasił ogień pod piecem, na którym stały garnuszki. W Ameryce mieli bardziej zaawansowane kuchenki.</p>
<p>– Z daleka, i nie, nie farbuję się, ani nie mam zamiaru zostawać.</p>
<p>– Czemu? – Zapytał Luffy tak szczerze, że nawet nie zdążył się zirytować.</p>
<p>– No bo… eee… – Znowu nie rozumiał, czemu to nie jest oczywiste.</p>
<p>– To chyba nie jest takie złe?</p>
<p>Ace spiorunował go wzrokiem. Law wydawał się obojętny.</p>
<p>Był w szoku, że nastolatek powiedział to tak bezwiednie. Jakby pracował na targu, a nie jako prostytutka. Oburzenie zalało go do tego stopnia, że to miejsce zaczynało go przytłaczać. Nie chciał być tu ani chwili dłużej.</p>
<p>– Gdzie macie toaletę?</p>
<p>Wskazali mu wychodek za budynkiem przy murze. Poszedł w jego kierunku i zamknął w środku, patrząc przerażony w czarną, śmierdzącą w ziemi dziurę. Nawet to go dobiło. Tym razem ciężko mu było utrzymać nerwy na wodzy.</p>
<p>A jak zmuszą go do tego, by został? W końcu to obcy ludzie, do tego pochodzą z kraju, o którym nasłuchał się wielu barbarzyńskich rzeczy. Zanim pomyślał, instynkt ucieczki wziął górę. Panika odebrała zdrowy rozsądek. Przez szpary w deskach upewnił się, czy nikt go nie obserwuje i ostrożnie wyszedł. Nikogo nie dostrzegł na swej drodze. Nawet zostawiane w śniegu ślady go nie zniechęciły. Działał szybko i w nerwach. Trzymał się blisko muru. Wiedział, że to, co robi jest złe, ale miał wrażenie, że nie ma wyjścia. Jedne z drzwi domu były uchylone, więc upewniając się, że nikogo nie ma w środku, przemknął się i chwycił to, co nawinęło mu się pod rękę. Zabrał ubrania, zgarnął błyskotki, kilka banknotów z szafki i załadował do pierwszego lepszego tobołka. Udało mu się nie narobić hałasu. Wyszedł i znów sunął przy murze. Był już bardzo blisko. Klamka bramy była na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jego przeszył lodowaty dreszcz.</p>
<p>Dopiero teraz trybiki zawirowały głośniej w jego głowie i zaczął odczuwać strach. Miał iść w nieznane, całkowicie sam. Nadal był słaby po chorobie, kto wie ile uda mu się przejść. Był początek zimy, temperatura schodziła już poniżej zera, a on miał na sobie jakieś łachy. Do tego okradł ludzi, którzy ocalili mu życie. Mogli go teraz ścigać i złapać, zmuszając do spłaty długu. Tyle przeszkód i niewiadomych na niego czekało, doprowadzając go na skraj załamania. Za murkiem tętnił nieznany dla niego świat. Czy miał jakąkolwiek przyszłość?</p>
<p>Mimo wszystko musiał spróbować. Nie zgodzi się na warunek Ivy. Przetrwa. Zacisnął mocniej ręce na pasku tobołka.</p>
<p>Był tak zamyślony, że nie usłyszał kroków. Ktoś chwycił go za ramię. Podskoczył przerażony.</p>
<p>To był Law. Jego wzrok był nieodgadniony. Zląkł się, gdy mężczyzna dostrzegł jego torbę. Milczał przejęty, czekając na reakcję mężczyzny.</p>
<p>– Więc idziesz?</p>
<p>Przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową. Nic więcej się jednak nie stało. Żadnego szarpania i krzyku.</p>
<p>– N-nie zatrzymasz mnie?</p>
<p>– Nie.</p>
<p>Tym bardziej tego nie pojmował. Wstyd mieszał się u niego z zażenowaniem i przerażeniem.</p>
<p>– Umrzesz tam – powiedział Law spokojnie.</p>
<p>– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?</p>
<p>Chciał chyba sam dodać sobie otuchy. Chciał wierzyć. Spojrzał w hipnotyzujące oczy, które patrzyły na niego z dziwnym przejęciem. Zdecydował się zadać pytanie, które dręczyło go odkąd się obudził.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego…?</p>
<p>Law wykrzywił usta w sztucznym uśmiechu i delikatnie wzruszył ramionami, patrząc gdzieś w bok.</p>
<p>– Kto wie? Dla zabawy?</p>
<p>Niedowierzanie przeplatało się u niego z rozczarowaniem. Nie rozumiał dlaczego w głębi siebie doszukiwał się jakiegoś powodu, albo cienia współczucia od Lawa. Czy rzeczywiście liczył, że to mogło być coś… szczególnego? Postanowił wymazać wspomnienie jego dotyku i szept słodkich słów, które najwyraźniej musiał sobie wymyślić w gorączce. Nienawidził swojego ciała, które tak bardzo go teraz zdradzało i serca, które jak zwykle robiło, co chciało. Nie rozumiał tego i chyba nie chciał zrozumieć.</p>
<p>Pchnął bramę.</p>
<p>Nie usłyszał żadnego pożegnania. Sam również nic nie powiedział.</p>
<p>Przekroczył próg i wszedł na ulicę.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rozdział 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gdy dostatecznie się oddalił, w jakimś cichym zaułku ubrał cieplejsze rzeczy. Dał sobie czas na uspokojenie i ruszył w drogę, starając wskrzesić w sobie pozytywne myśli. Nie było to jednak łatwe. Otaczający go świat zadziwił go pod wieloma względami. Nie spotkał żadnego europejczyka, mijały go same azjatyckie twarze. Skośne oczy zerkały na niego szybko i umykały, gdy próbował złapać któreś ze spojrzeń. Nie mógł się zupełnie dogadać. Zwykle pokazywał na migi czego potrzebuje, ale i tak nie każdy chciał go słuchać. Wszyscy traktowali go bardzo oschle lub ignorowali. Pisma nie rozumiał zupełnie. Przechodnie chodzili z papierowymi parasolami, na śmiesznych, drewnianych butach, a niektórzy mężczyźni mieli garnitury. Widział też kobiety o białych twarzach, ubiorem bardzo przypominające Ivę. Wszyscy wyglądali podobnie, czarne, proste włosy, płaskie twarze, ciemne oczy… Rzeczywiście wyróżniał się jako blondyn.</p>
<p>Czuł zapach ryb, mięsa, perfum i dymu. Domy tworzyły istny labirynt, wszystko wyglądało podobnie. Ulice były wąskie, wiele razy prawie potrącił go rower, riksza albo ledwo przeszedł, bo ktoś prowadził wóz. Nad nim piętrzyły się poplątane linie wysokiego napięcia, przecinające białe niebo, z którego czasem prószył krótko śnieg. Miało to swój urok. Gdy stanął na jednym z mostków nad rzeczką, która przecinała drogę, musiał przyznać, że nigdy nie był w dziwniejszym miejscu.  </p>
<p>Do portu dotarł cudem, włócząc się cały dzień. Nogi mu odpadały ze zmęczenia i zimna. Przepędzali go z każdej knajpki, gdzie próbował się ogrzać. Chuchając sobie w dłonie, próbował zorientować się, który statek dokąd płynie. Pytał ludzi, ale go odtrącali. Na razie nie chciał wyciągać banknotów bojąc się, że łatwo je straci. W końcu żadna łódka nie została, a on stracił nadzieję. Usiadł pod ścianą jednego z budynków, coraz bardziej będąc przerażonym beznadziejnością swojej sytuacji. Kraj zaczął tracić urok, wydawał mu się coraz bardziej niedostępny, obcy i zimny. Trzęsąc się, rozcierał sobie ramiona i zerknął do tobołka, próżno doszukując się czegoś do jedzenia. Zamykały mu się oczy. Nadal był słaby po chorobie. Wpatrywał się w pomarańczową kulę, która zachodziła na morskim horyzoncie, kąpiąc wszystko w ciepłych barwach. Niebo nad nim już było granatowe. Bał się spać na ulicy, ale po wielu dzisiejszych próbach nawiązania kontaktu z tubylcami nie liczył na cokolwiek innego. Czy nie zamarznie? Zwijając się w kulkę, przymknął z rezygnacją oczy.  </p>
<p>Poczuł szturchnięcie i uniósł głowę.</p>
<p>Byli to trzej mężczyźni. Patrzyli na niego z góry. Zacisnął mocniej ręce na torbie i chciał wstać, ale jeden z nich mu nie pozwolił. Mówili coś po japońsku, nie wiedział czy do niego czy do siebie. Poczuł niepokój. W okolicy nie było już nikogo. Zrobiło się bardzo ciemno.</p>
<p>– Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem.</p>
<p>Bez ostrzeżenia, dwóch mężczyzn wzięło go pod boki i podniosło w górę. Nie miał siły się im wyrwać.</p>
<p>– Hej!</p>
<p>Wierzgnął, ale nic to nie dało. Spojrzał w oczy trzeciemu, który stał przed nim. Mężczyzna chwycił go za podbródek. W jego wzroku było coś bardzo niepokojącego. Twarz miał szkaradną, pooraną bliznami, a z jego ust cuchnęło, jakby wszystkie zęby mu gniły. Mruknął coś dziwnego i pozostała dwójka się zaśmiała. Również nie wyglądali zachęcająco. Bez słowa zaciągnęli go między budynki. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Wyrywał się bezskutecznie. Mężczyźni pchnęli go nagle na jedną z porzuconych skrzyń. Kręgosłup zabolał od wystających desek, a on zaczął krzyczeć, chcąc zawołać pomoc. Szybko jednak zakneblowali mu usta jakąś śmierdzącą szmatą. Przerażenie poraziło go, gdy zrozumiał, co mężczyźni planują z nim zrobić. Przez to, że nadal był słaby, bez trudu rozwiązali mu płaszcz, yukatę i zsunęli bieliznę. Wił się w rozpaczy zdając sobie sprawę, że czeka go coś gorszego niż zwykły rabunek. Trzymali go za ręce i nogi jak szmacianą lalkę. Obchodzili się z nim bez trudu. Jeden z nich przejechał lodowatą ręką po jego odsłoniętym brzuchu. Śmiali się i oblizywali usta. W ich spojrzeniach nie było litości. Mdłości wezbrały w nim, gdy rozłożyli mu uda, a jeden z mężczyzn zsunął spodnie, obnażając nabrzmiałego penisa. Wściekłość i nienawiść zarówno na świat, jak i na siebie wzbierała w nim. Nie mógł uwierzyć w koszmar, jaki go spotykał. Zacisnął mocno powieki i zęby, gdy poczuł jak dwa, mokre od śliny palce wpychają się między jego pośladki. Żołądek ścisnął się w konwulsjach i modlił się, by się udusić własnymi wymiocinami, zanim zacznie się najgorsze.</p>
<p>Wtem coś powaliło jednego z nich na ziemię. Było już dość ciemno, więc nie mógł dojrzeć twarzy, ale ręce, które go trzymały, szybko rzuciły się na napastnika. Coś krzyczeli. Był wolny.</p>
<p>Przeturlał się ze skrzyni na ziemię i wyciągnął z ust knebel. Pospiesznie zbierał swoje rzeczy, okrył się płaszczem i zaczął biec przed siebie. Odgłosy bójki zostały za nim, a on wybiegł na oświetloną latarniami ulicę. Pędził jak najdalej od tego miejsca, ale nie wiedział dokąd. Szloch wzbierał w nim, zdając sobie sprawę, że wszędzie może czekać go to samo. Gdy uznał, że jest wystarczająco daleko, padł na kolana i dyszał, łapiąc oddech.</p>
<p>Co to za chory kraj?!</p>
<p>To było dla niego tak okropne i straszne doświadczenie, że nie mógł się ruszyć. Drżał, patrząc na sine ślady na nadgarstkach. Opatulił się ramionami, próbując się pozbierać.</p>
<p>– Jesteś!</p>
<p>Podskoczył, przewracając się na tyłek. Nie znał tej twarzy. Nie należała do jego napastników, ale i tak go przeraziła. Cofał się do tyłu, ale za sobą miał tylko ścianę. Był w ślepym zaułku.</p>
<p>– Odejdź!</p>
<p>Osłonił się ramionami, nie wiedząc, co robić. Gdyby tylko nie czuł się taki słaby…</p>
<p>– Nie bój się.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna kucał przed nim i patrzył łagodnie. Miał rozcięty łuk brwiowy. W ręku trzymał nóż, z którego ściekała krew. Zrozumiał, że to chyba on uratował go z opresji. Przybiegł tu za nim? Znów nie rozumiał dlaczego. Czy powinien się go obawiać?</p>
<p>– Masz za ładną buźkę, by spacerować samotnie.</p>
<p>Zagryzł zęby, nadal zachowując bezpieczną odległość.</p>
<p>– Mam cię tu zostawić? – zapytał ponownie nieznajomy.</p>
<p>Sanji wzdrygnął się. Nie chciał być sam.</p>
<p>– Jestem Gin. Możesz wrócić ze mną do Suisen.</p>
<p>Blondyn uniósł wzrok. Skąd wiedział…?</p>
<p>– Widziałem cię, jak byłeś jeszcze u nas nieprzytomny. Więc jednak nie zostałeś? Głupi jesteś. Wracałem z portu, z zakupów. – Pokazał mu worek na plecach, z którego wystawały ogony ryb. – Przez przypadek zobaczyłem, jak cię zaciągali. Jesteś dość… charakterystyczny.</p>
<p>Nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział co. Powinien podziękować, ale nic nie przychodziło mu przez gardło.</p>
<p>– Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? – zapytał Gin. Nóż, którym zaatakował napastników, wytarł o usypaną obok kupkę zgarniętego z ulicy śniegu, poczym schował go za pas.</p>
<p>– Chcę… odnaleźć rodzinę. – powiedział Sanji po chwili, śledząc jego ruchy. Zastanawiał się czy… Gin zabił tamtych ludzi…?</p>
<p>– Więc chodź. Mam znajomego, który może ci pomóc.</p>
<p>Sanji bał się mu zaufać, ale jaki miał wybór?  Otarł twarz i wstał, nabierając nowych sił. Może los jeszcze się od niego całkowicie nie odwrócił? Mając towarzystwo czuł się trochę pewniej. Dostał też dodatkowe nakrycie i Gin kazał mu kapturem zakryć twarz. Nie miał nic przeciwko. Większość drogi wpatrywał się w swoje zmarznięte, pokryte pęcherzami stopy.</p>
<p>Znaleźli się przy jakimś bardzo hałaśliwym barze. Mężczyzna kazał mu poczekać na zewnątrz, a sam poszedł po swojego znajomego.</p>
<p>Oddech Sanji’ego zamieniał się w kłębki pary. Było mu przeraźliwie zimno. Trząsł się z nerwów i chłodu przenikającego go do kości. Zastanawiał się, czy nie straci palców. Spojrzał w czarne upiorne niebo nad sobą i pierwszy raz od długiego czasu się pomodlił.</p>
<p>Z tawerny wyszedł młody chłopak, pewnie niewiele starszy od niego i zagadnął go po japońsku. Zląkł się, ale zaraz pojawił się Gin i go uspokoił, tłumacząc mu słowa.</p>
<p>– Nazwisko. Pyta cię o nazwisko.</p>
<p>– V-vinsmoke.</p>
<p>Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i zaczął coś mówić do Gina. Mężczyzna potakiwał.</p>
<p>Serce Sanji’ego przyspieszyło, gdy zaczęło mu się wydawać, że chłopak kojarzy jego imię. Fala gorąca prawie zwaliła go z nóg, nie mogąc się doczekać odpowiedzi. Nadzieja prawie rozsadziła go od środka.</p>
<p>– Płynąłeś z trzema braćmi? Twój ojciec to Vinsmoke Judge? – Zapytał Gin niepewnie.</p>
<p>– Tak! To oni! – ożywił się jeszcze bardziej, prawie chwytając go za ubranie. To nie mogła być pomyłka.</p>
<p>Nagle chłopak przybrał smutną minę i pokręcił głową. Sanji’emu cały świat zawirował przed oczami. Kawał lodu wpadł mu do żołądka i wstrząsnął nim tak, że musiał przytrzymać się muru.</p>
<p>– Nie żyją – powiedział Gin bez ogródek – są na liście znalezionych na brzegu ciał. Wiedzą o nich, bo ktoś po południu przesłał im telegram z zapytaniem. Być może z Suisen… – Mężczyzna zauważył jego bladą twarz i spuścił wzrok. – Przykro mi…</p>
<p>Sanji poczuł, jak ogarnia go przerażenie, żal i bezdenna samotność. Najpierw próbował temu zaprzeczyć, ale coś w nim umarło. Czy mogli kłamać? Ale… po co? Płomień nadziei, który tlił się do tej pory, nieuchronnie zgasł. Przykucnął, by złapać oddech i oparł się rękami o zimny śnieg. Zamarł w bezruchu, czując się pusty w środku. Stracił nagle wszystkie siły. Dziwił się, dlaczego nie płacze. Czy to przez szok? A może podświadomie wiedział, że ich nie odnajdzie? A co ważniejsze…</p>
<p>Co on teraz ma zrobić? Dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa.</p>
<p>– Co teraz? – zapytał go Gin, cierpliwie czekając, aż Sanji się ogarnie. Siedzieli tak przed barem prawie pół godziny, wpatrując się w cienie rzucane z okien budynku, w którym goście wesoło się bawili.</p>
<p>– Z-zabierz mnie… – wyszeptał cicho Sanji – do Ivy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Masz tupet wracać po tym, jak nas okradłeś i uciekłeś.</p>
<p>– Mogę sprzątać, gotować! Cokolwiek!</p>
<p>– Nie.</p>
<p>Iva patrzyła na niego rozgniewanym i zmęczonym wzrokiem. Kładła się właśnie spać i wyglądała zdecydowanie gorzej niż nad ranem. Bez makijażu i  damskich ubrań już bez wątpienia z twarzy przypominała mężczyznę. Byli w jadalni, w której znajdowali się również Law, Luffy, Ace i Gin. Żółte światło sufitowej żarówki nadawało im smutny i surowy wygląd. Chłopacy nie wtrącali się w rozmowę, przysłuchując się jej w napięciu.</p>
<p>– Mamy od tego Gin’a. On w zupełności wystarcza. Nie będę utrzymywać zbędnej gęby do wykarmienia i do tego złodzieja. Znałeś warunki.</p>
<p>– Proszę, mogę się przydać!</p>
<p>– Nie.</p>
<p>Klęczał przed nią, płaszcząc się do podłogi. Trząsł się cały, nie mogąc pohamować chłodu płynącego z serca. Nie wiedział, co więcej powiedzieć lub zaproponować. Była nieugięta, nawet jeśli czuł, że się waha. Chłopacy również milczeli. Zagryzł wargę.</p>
<p>– Skończyłeś? Gin, wyprowadź go na ulicę – zażądała.</p>
<p>– Czekaj! – Podniósł się. Serce waliło mu jak szalone, a gardło ścisnęło, błagając, by nie wypowiadał tego na głos. Wbił paznokcie w kolana. Wiedział, że teraz nie może kombinować, może potem coś wymyśli. Potrzebował czasu. – Zgoda – powiedział jednym tchem, nie wierząc, że się na to zdecydował. Pot spływał mu po skroni.</p>
<p>Zapadła głucha cisza. Zebrani wstrzymali oddech.</p>
<p>– Dobrze słyszałam? – upewniła się.</p>
<p>Podeszła do niego, patrząc w oczy. Jakimś cudem wytrzymał to spojrzenie.</p>
<p>– Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz – zaczęła twardo – że będziesz wykonywać każde moje polecenie. Będziesz jedną z moich prostytutek i zostaniesz sprzedany, gdy dostanę na ciebie ofertę. W zamian dam ci dach nad głową i dzielimy się zyskami pół na pół. To chyba uczciwy układ, zwłaszcza po tym, co odwaliłeś. Czy twoja odpowiedź nadal jest twierdząca?</p>
<p>W jej słowach nie było krzty uczuć. Przełknął ślinę. Zrobiło mu się na powrót słabo.</p>
<p>– Tak.</p>
<p>– Jeśli znów nawiejesz… Nie będę miała skrupułów nasłać na ciebie bandziorów. Tym razem otworzę ci dług, który będziesz musiał spłacić.</p>
<p>Takie okoliczności dodatkowo wszystko komplikowały, lecz… i tak się zgodził.</p>
<p>Albo mu za to zapłacą, albo zostawią zgwałconego na ulicy.</p>
<p>Znów zrobiło mu się niedobrze.</p>
<p>– Masz moje słowo.</p>
<p>Miał nadzieję, że zabrzmiał dostatecznie wiarygodnie. Iva zaczęła sporządzać odpowiednie pismo, a on czekał, mając wrażenie, że podpisuje na siebie wyrok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gin poprowadził go do jego wcześniejszego pokoju.</p>
<p>– Na razie zostaniesz tutaj. Potem coś wymyślimy.</p>
<p>– Na razie?</p>
<p>Nie odpowiedział mu jednak, a on nie miał głowy się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie skomentował całego zajścia i z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się przez to jeszcze gorzej. Zanim odszedł, szybko go zatrzymał.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję. Za pomoc. Wtedy…</p>
<p>Mężczyzna zmieszał się, mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi i zostawił go samego.</p>
<p>Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest roztrzęsiony. Usiadł na posłaniu i nadal opatulał szatami, które rozdarli mu napastnicy. Zmusił się, by się przebrać w leżące obok, nowe ubrania, które musiał przynieść któryś z chłopaków. Teraz w końcu się uspokajał, a ciepło domostwa rozgrzewało jego zziębnięte kończyny. Na razie był bezpieczny.</p>
<p>Po prostu jakoś to przeczeka i ucieknie. Znajdzie sposób, by dostać się do Ameryki. Ukradnie albo zarobi pieniądze…</p>
<p>Swoim ciałem.</p>
<p>Odbijało się to od jego czaszki coraz głośniej. Przecież to nie może być jedyny sposób. Czy byłby do tego zdolny?</p>
<p>Pomyślał o ojcu i braciach. Byli jego szansą na powrót, lecz teraz są martwi. Miał mieszane uczucia.</p>
<p>To nie tak, że ich nie kochał. Fakt, słowo nienawidzić dość często cisnęło mu się na usta, gdy ich widział. Ojciec był surowy i taką samą miał rękę. Choć uczył się pilnie, wystarczyła ocena niżej, by zlać go pasem. Miał wymagania i raczej nie okazywał mu rodzicielskich uczuć. Co innego z jego trzema braćmi. Ich chwalił, bo byli lepsi w sporcie i nauce. Czasem myślał, że zachowują się jak roboty. Rodzeństwo zawsze nim pomiatało. Był trzeci pod względem wieku, lecz oni i tak się nad nim znęcali. Ich powody były błahe, wystarczyło, że ujawniał swą wrażliwą naturę. Robili to dla zabawy. Bili albo wyśmiewali, robili głupie kawały. Raz nawet otruli przybłąkanego kota wiedząc, że dokarmiał go po kryjomu za domem. Byli okrutni. Nie wiedział, czym zawinił, być może za bardzo odstawał charakterem. Był zwykle ich cieniem, podążał za nimi, ale zawsze na uboczu. Realizował plan ojca, choć w duszy krwawił. Nawet do tej podróży go zmusili. Trójka braci świetnie się dogadywała, ale on wolał towarzystwo kobiet. Szczególnie swojej matki i starszej siostry.</p>
<p>To dla nich musiał wrócić.</p>
<p>Nie ważne, co się stanie, nie mógł się poddać.</p>
<p>Poczuł przeogromną samotność.</p>
<p>Położył się na łóżku i zasnął niespokojnym snem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obudziło go szturchanie w policzek.</p>
<p>– Wstaaaaawaj.</p>
<p>Uniósł jedną powiekę i zobaczył pochylającego się nad nim Luffyego.</p>
<p>Więc ten koszmar jednak mu się nie śnił.</p>
<p>– Twoje włosy naprawdę są super.</p>
<p>– Ej, daj mu spokój.</p>
<p>W progu z założonymi rękami stał Ace.</p>
<p>– Oprowadzimy cię po domu! – emocjonował się młodszy.</p>
<p>Podniósł się powoli i przetarł twarz. Czuł się znacznie lepiej niż wczoraj. Dali mu też jakiejś ziołowej herbatki, która mocno go rozgrzała. Z podłogi zniknęły jego postrzępione z wczoraj ubrania. Wstał i wyszedł z nimi na korytarz. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie i nadawało pomieszczeniom przytulności.</p>
<p>– Tutaj jest herbaciarnia, tu przyjmujemy gości, już tu byłeś… Tu gabinet Ivy, ale na górze ma całe piętro dla siebie! Tu mieszka Gin, a tu jest nasz wspólny pokój z Ace’m! Dalej apartament Lawa, a tu łazienka! Chcesz się wykapać?   </p>
<p>Dał się poprowadzić, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że chętnie weźmie kąpiel. Jak bardzo się zdziwił, nie zastając typowego pomieszczenia z wanną, umywalką i toaletą. Przypominało to bardziej łaźnię. Krany wystawały ze ściany, a pod nimi stały stołeczki oraz leżały chochle. Zaraz obok był napełniony basen. Wszystko razem stanowiło całość, nie było tu prywatności. Trochę zagubiony patrzył, jak bracia bez ogródek się rozbierają i siadają na krzesełkach. Starszy był zdecydowanie lepiej zbudowany. Mięśnie pleców i rąk były piękne zarysowane. Luffy co prawda nie miał muskulatury, ale był… zgrabny? To określenie chyba najlepiej mu pasowało. Zaczerwienił się, bo z nagim, męskim ciałem miał do czynienia tylko za dzieciaka, z braćmi przy kąpielach, ale teraz był już dorosły. Do tego dla niego znaczyło to trochę więcej niż dla przeciętnego mężczyzny. Znów się zarumienił, zjeżdżając wzrokiem na zgrabne pośladki.</p>
<p>– Nie dołączysz? – zapytał zdziwiony Luffy.</p>
<p>Zauważył, że młody ma na piersi wielką bliznę w kształcie litery X. Odwrócił od niej wzrok, nie chcąc się chamsko gapić.</p>
<p>Nie chciał wyjść na jakiegoś zakompleksionego, podejrzanego typa, więc zrobił to co oni. Odwiesił yukatę i starając się wyluzować, usiadł na jednym ze stołków i powielał ich czynności. Obmył się, używając jednej z gąbek i szarego mydła. Szorował nią skórę bardzo mocno, aż poczerwieniała, a niektóre rany się otworzyły. Ciepło i piana drażniły, ale również przynosiły ulgę, jeszcze lepiej lecząc go z wczorajszego wieczoru.</p>
<p>– Hej uważaj. Robisz to za mocno. – Ace chwycił go za rękę, dopiero teraz widząc, co robi ze skórą.</p>
<p>– Lawa nie ma? – zapytał, wyrywając dłoń. Chciał zmienić temat i odwrócić uwagę od siebie, a szczególnie ich wzrok. Krępował się.</p>
<p>– Wczoraj był u klienta, więc teraz odsypia – oznajmił luźno Luffy zakręcając kran i idąc do basenu. Był głęboki, bo woda sięgnęła mu aż do ramion.</p>
<p>O mało nie upuścił mydła.</p>
<p>– Klienta?</p>
<p>– A no – mrugnął piegowaty i również dołączył do brata. – Ma niezłe wzięcie. W końcu jest wyjątkowy, jak ty.</p>
<p>Uniósł brew. Szybko umył włosy i spłukał, starając się uspokoić. Nie chcąc siedzieć nagi, też wszedł szybko do basenu, odczuwając już mniejszy dyskomfort. Powodowała go już tylko rozmowa.</p>
<p>– Skoro już siedzisz w tym z nami, to co nieco ci przytoczę – kontynuował – Nasza profesja nie jest legalna, jak gejsze, ale też nikt się nas nie czepia. Działamy pod przykrywką herbaciarni, choć praktycznie każdy wie, co się tu wyrabia.  Kagema – wskazał na siebie i Luffy’ego – musi czymś przyciągnąć, by klienci chcieli nas odwiedzać. Ja na przykład mam piegi i kręcone włosy. Ty i Law, zagraniczną urodę. Japończycy im się trochę przejedli. – Luffy, który był tego przykładem, pokazał mu język.</p>
<p>Świetnie, pomyślał, o tym właśnie marzyłem. Żeby być wyjątkowy w ten sposób.</p>
<p>Pomyślał jednak, że dobrze będzie się dowiedzieć, w jak wielkim siedzi gównie.</p>
<p>– Czyli… jak pracujecie?</p>
<p>– Prócz poniedziałków, który był wczoraj, wieczorami otwieramy knajpę. Przychodzą do nas goście, a my podajemy im trunki, zabawiamy rozmową, koimy ich smutki albo po prostu słuchamy. Jak się komuś spodobasz, ten ktoś musi załatwić sobie spotkanie przez Ivę. Ona ustala cenę, datę i miejsce. Sama też obsługuje. Czasem mamy specjalnie organizowane wieczorki dla grup, które odbywają się poza herbaciarnią, w tak zwanych Ryokan’ach. Przychodzą tam również inne prostytutki. Na nich najczęściej są wystawiane albo prezentowane nowe nabytki domów publicznych. Tam już trzeba się popisywać. Grać, śpiewać, tańczyć… Ja na przykład umiem bawić się ogniem i robić magiczne sztuczki…  </p>
<p>– Ja mam dar do opowiadań i rozbawiania gości! – przerwał mu Luffy. – A Law… – westchnął.</p>
<p>– Co, Law? – zapytał, starając się ukryć zdenerwowanie i rozdrażnienie.</p>
<p>Ace bardzo chętnie opowiadał dalej.</p>
<p>– Jest kilka herbaciarni kagemajaya na wyspie oraz teatrów kabuki, które oferują tego typu usługi jak my. Suisen nie jest specjalnie popularne, bo nie ma nas tu dużo, ale cenione przez tych, co je znają. Choć mamy zawężone grono odbiorców, to nie jest tak małe, jakby mogło się wydawać. Lubią nas i kobiety, i, w szczególności, mężczyźni.</p>
<p>Cieszył się, że siedzi. To znaczy, podejrzewał to już od samego początku, ale co innego się upewnić. Wiedział już, że dla nich nie istnieją takie rzeczy jak granica, czy bariery. Tym bardziej się wszystkim zestresował.</p>
<p>– Nasza wyspa słynie z ekskluzywnej, męskiej prostytucji, więc przyciąga tych, którzy jej szukają. Nie jesteśmy typowi. Naszej profesji daleko do zwykłych dziwek, za to bliżej właśnie do gejsz. Nawet cenowo. Idziemy w jakość, nie ilość. Czasem się umalujemy, ułożymy włosy, przebierzemy, choć nie przechodzimy wieloletnich szkoleń gry na instrumencie czy poprawnego siadania. Staramy się być naturalni i plastyczni. Wiesz, pod klienta. Jak są wymagania, staramy się im sprostać. Faceci to lubią i to się tu sprzedaje. A Trafalgar… trzyma klasę. Jest… – zamyślił się nad określeniem.</p>
<p>– Perfekcyjny – dokończył Luffy.  </p>
<p>– Mądry.</p>
<p>– Uzdolniony.</p>
<p>Przysuwali się do niego, osaczając go z dwóch stron.</p>
<p>– Diabelnie seksowny.</p>
<p>– I świetny w łóżku.</p>
<p>Przełknął ślinę. Byli zdecydowanie za blisko.</p>
<p>– Jest mulatem i ma jasne tęczówki, więc to jego pierwszy atut. Przyciąga wiele spojrzeń, choć wcale się nie wychyla. Za pierwszym razem złapał sobie dwóch dobrych klientów, którzy się o niego zabijali. Jednym z nich był jakiś wojskowy, drugim zastępca banku. Tak przebijali się z ofertami, że Iva nie wiedziała, co zrobić z pieniędzmi. W końcu doszło do jednej z najlepszych transakcji w historii wyspy. Dzięki temu Iva i Law popłacili długi, wybudowali ten dom, a za resztę, z nudów, Law wydziarał sobie ciało.</p>
<p>Wzdrygnął się. Teraz nie był pewny, czy chciał to wiedzieć. Był zaskoczony, że męska prostytucja jest tutaj tak popularna. Choć kto wie, nigdy się nią nie interesował, być może w Ameryce nie było lepiej. W każdym razie, nie przestawał się dziwić.</p>
<p>– Już najlepsze lata ma za sobą, w końcu nie wszyscy chcą mieć używane zabawki, ale nadal ma powodzenie i nie musi się o nic martwić. Nie żyjemy w długach jak inne domy. Oniyuri może tylko pozazdrościć.  </p>
<p>Ace i Luffym przybili sobie piątkę.</p>
<p>Zrozumiał, że to ich konkurencja. Dalej nie mógł pojąć ich entuzjazmu i beztroskości. Transakcje… oferty… prezentacje… Oburzenie przejęło nad nim kontrolę.</p>
<p>– Jak możecie… mówić o tym z takim spokojem? Iva nie może was do tego zmuszać. Przecież…</p>
<p>Sprzedajecie swoje ciała.</p>
<p>Spoważnieli. Już bał się, że ich obraził, ale Ace znów zaczął mówić.</p>
<p>– Robimy, co robimy, bo to nas uratowało. Owszem, nie jest to bajka, a nasza obecna postawa na pewno cię razi, ale uwierz mi, lepsze to, niż użalanie się nad sobą. Nie będziemy płakać nad losem, który sami wybraliśmy. Życie nie zawsze daje wybór, trzeba czasem czegoś więcej, by coś zmienić.</p>
<p>Poczuł, że mu głupio.</p>
<p>– Nasze historie nie są kolorowe. Rodzice nas porzucili, wychowaliśmy się w starym porcie. Mieszkaliśmy w spleśniałej, opuszczonej łodzi wiele lat. Cuchnęliśmy rybami na kilometr. Zimy były surowe, a ludzie okrutni. Luffyego pewnego dnia tak skatowali za kradzież – pokazał, że chodzi mu o jego bliznę – że umierał mi na rękach. Szukałem ratunku. Uwierz mi, gdyby nie Iva, nie byłoby go tutaj. Dała dom, wychowała, karmiła i uczyła...</p>
<p>– Na przykład angielskiego! Przydaje się, gdy handlujemy, albo jak przyjeżdżają zagraniczni – mrugnął mu Luffy, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę. – Zależy jak trafisz, możesz serio dobrze zarobić.</p>
<p>– I nie wszyscy klienci są… okropni. – wyraźnie miał kogoś na myśli.</p>
<p>Młodszy naburmuszył się i zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie, dla zabawy puszczając bąbelki powietrza.</p>
<p>– Chyba na własnej skórze doświadczyłeś, co może nas spotkać na zewnątrz. Ty miałeś dużo szczęścia. Pomyśl o Ginie. Jego nikt nie uratował. Od tamtej pory jest okaleczony. </p>
<p>Ta informacja nim wstrząsnęła. Czy spotkała go podobna historia? Jak żyć, mając za sobą takie piekło?</p>
<p>– Iva jest uczciwa, do niczego nas nigdy nie zmuszała. Nawet dba, by klienci nas dobrze traktowali, a nie na odwrót. Rozumiem, że możesz mieć o niej złe zdanie, ale szybko je zmienisz.</p>
<p>Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. W sumie nie powinien ich oceniać. Sam wczoraj tu wrócił, wiedząc, na co się pisze. Nawet jeśli nadal zakłada, że tego uniknie. Czy rzeczywiście nie docenia własnego szczęścia? Czy to w ogóle można nazwać szczęściem?</p>
<p>Nagle młodszy niespodziewanie wynurzył się przed nim i złapał go za ramiona.</p>
<p>– Naprawdę jesteś niezły! Nie chciałbyś może się trochę zabawić, no wiesz…? – pomachał brwiami.</p>
<p>Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo dostał w pysk.</p>
<p>Śmiech Ace’a wypełnił łazienkę, a Sanji rozcierał obolałą rękę.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Po obiedzie, został oddelegowany do Lawa. Po tym, co usłyszał rano, jakoś dziwnie się denerwował. Zapukał we framugę i został zaproszony do środka.</p>
<p>Oniemiały, rozejrzał się po ścianach. Był to wielki pokój, częściowo otwarty na drugą część ogrodu. O tej porze roku oddzielały go od niego dwa, wielkie okienne skrzydła. Meble były drewniane i przepiękne rzeźbione. Na dwóch wieszakach wisiały złote kimona, a na ścianach prezentowały się barwne drzeworyty. Na szafkach stały idealnie podcięte drzewka bonsai i kwiaty orchidei. Największą część zajmowało łóżko z kolumienkami, wypełnione miękkimi poduszkami. Panował tu porządek i unosił się słodki, świeży zapach. Podejrzewał, że wszystko musiało być strasznie drogie. Zmieszał się, czując, że nie pasuje do tego wszystkiego.    </p>
<p>Law siedział dostojnie przy niskim biureczku i w skupieniu grał w jakąś grę. Miał na sobie lśniącą, żółtą yukatę w czarne wzory. Chyba już rozumiał, co Ace i Luffy mieli na myśli mówiąc klasa. Zastanawiała go jego historia. Musiał przyznać, że i na niego działał. W końcu już od pierwszej chwili jego ciało mu to uświadomiło. Tatuaże nadawały mu drapieżności. Trochę za długo zapatrzył się na jego skupiony profil. Przyjrzał się grze. Plansza przypominała tę do szachów, ale bez czarnych pól, a pionkami były płaskie drewienka, każde opisane innym, japońskim znakiem. Nic z tego nie rozumiał.</p>
<p>– Usiądź – Law wskazał mu miejsce koło siebie.</p>
<p>Wykonał polecenie, znowu się krzywiąc. Nie lubił być na klęczkach, a podłogi wydawały mu się tutaj wyjątkowo twarde.</p>
<p>– Nie musisz być taki spięty, usiądź jak ci wygodnie.</p>
<p>Głośno odetchnął. Oparł się o jedną z kolumienek łóżka, jedną nogę schował pod siebie, a drugą wyprostował i podparł jedynie na pięcie.</p>
<p>– Nikt nie będzie chciał na ciebie patrzeć, jak będziesz miał cierpiętniczą minę.</p>
<p>Teraz naprawdę się skrzywił.</p>
<p>– Czy tego chcesz czy nie, nauczę cię kilku rzeczy, które pomogą ci przyciągnąć pożądliwe spojrzenia i być może zapewnią ci dostatnią przyszłość. Masz na to zadatki. – Wciąż patrzył na grę.</p>
<p>Zadatki? O co im wszystkim chodziło? Jakby seks za pieniądze był jakimś szczytowym osiągnięciem. Nie uważał się za jakiegoś przystojniaka, ale tutaj najwyraźniej lubili taki typ urody. Nic nie odpowiedział, wolał milczeć niż coś odszczekać.</p>
<p>– Na grupowych spotkaniach są też gejsze, ale głównie konkurujemy z domem Oniyuri. Lubią wchodzić nam w drogę. Mają trójkę przystojnych mężczyzn, musisz na nich uważać. Zdążały się z nimi nieprzyjemne incydenty. – Uśmiechnął się do siebie i przesunął jeden z pionków. – Dracule Mihawk i Rob Lucci to mruki, ale coś w sobie mają. Lubią nieczysto podbierać nam klientów. Najgorszy jest Basil Hawkins, bawi się w tarota i klienci są tym zachwyceni. Ma długie do pasa włosy, które farbuje na blond, musi wydawać na to fortunę.</p>
<p>Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. To były jakieś chore zawody, w których wcale nie chciał uczestniczyć.</p>
<p>– Ile masz lat?</p>
<p>– Osiemnaście – odpowiedział niechętnie, tym razem nie mogąc milczeć.</p>
<p>– Masz jakieś umiejętności? Tańczysz, śpiewasz? Grasz na czymś?</p>
<p>– Nie, nie umiem tych rzeczy.</p>
<p>– Hym… Rozmowny też nie jesteś. Co robiłeś do tej pory?</p>
<p>Zasępił się. Nie miał ochoty o tym opowiadać. Całe życie marzeniem ojca było wdrażanie go w swoje interesy. Uczył go księgowości i technik sprzedaży. Mieli działalność oferującą części samochodowe. W Ameryce ten przemysł bardzo prężnie się rozwijał i szybko się wzbogacali. Robili wszystko na korzyść firmy, nie zważając na wyrządzone komuś krzywdy. Liczyły się tylko pieniądze. Nie podobało mu się to, ale nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Z resztą, dlatego znaleźli się na tym statku. Mięli podpisać umowę z wielkim, chińskim koncernem na zamienniki metalowych części. Dysponowali tanią siłą roboczą, więc ich produkty były w znacznie korzystniejszych cenach niż na przykład europejskie. Bracia wspierali ojca, chcąc kiedyś zostać godnymi następcami, ale on nie chciał iść w ich ślady. Nigdy specjalnie się do tego nie przykładał, ale też nie mógł robić nic innego…</p>
<p>– Wiem co nieco o ekonomi… i handlu.</p>
<p>– Okej. Coś jeszcze?</p>
<p>Trafalgar dalej na niego nie patrzył. Czuł, jakby nie był nic wart. Zastanawiał się, czy coś dodać i zanim się zastanowił, już powiedział to na głos.</p>
<p>– U-umiem gotować.</p>
<p>Law pierwszy raz uniósł wzrok, a kącik jego ust powędrował ku górze. Nie dopytywał o szczegóły ani, o dziwo, nie wyśmiał. Przeszył go dreszcz. Miał coś w spojrzeniu, coś co go rozgrzewało i  krępowało zarazem.</p>
<p>– Więc kucharzyk, tak?</p>
<p>Zastanawiał się, czy dobrze zrobił.</p>
<p>Była to jego skryta pasja. Wkładał w nią wiele serca i bardzo go cieszyła. W nocy ukradkiem czytał książki z przepisami z różnych stron świata. Gdy tylko miał okazję, towarzyszył matce i siostrze w kuchni. Wiele go nauczyły. Bardzo je kochał. Były dobre i wrażliwe, często wyciągały go z kłopotów lub łagodziły kary, narzucane przez ojca. Bardzo je szanował i strasznie za nimi tęsknił. Czy radzą sobie teraz? Czy już słyszały o ich śmierci? Serce ścisnęło mu się boleśnie. Tak bardzo chciałby im dać znać…</p>
<p>– Hym, moglibyśmy to wykorzystać. Podsunę pomysł Ivie. Nawet w herbaciarni się to przyda. Pewnie już ci chłopacy opowiadali, w jaki sposób działamy? Jakoś musimy cię zaprezentować. Najbliższe, większe spotkanie jest za… – spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie kalendarz –  miesiąc. Myślę, że się wyrobimy.</p>
<p>Już za miesiąc? Fala strachu przepełzła po jego wnętrznościach. Czy uda mu się do tego czasu coś wymyślić? Czy już będzie musiał oddać swoje ciało? A może wcześniej?</p>
<p>Law musiał zauważyć jego minę. </p>
<p>– Nie musisz się stresować, nie wypuścimy cię od razu na głęboką wodę. To tylko prezentacja. Erotyczne usługi będą dopiero po licytacji.</p>
<p>– Licytacji? –  wyszeptał, przerażony. Czuł się jak towar w sklepie, a nie człowiek.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna patrzył na niego spokojnie.</p>
<p>– Żeby się ustawić na przyszłość, musisz znaleźć sobie jak gejsza – dannę – w prostym znaczeniu – sponsora, albo drogo się sprzedać za pierwszym razem. Znaleźć kogoś, kto wyłoży największą sumę, by jako pierwszemu móc cię zaliczyć. Kto wie, może od razu kupisz sobie bilet do Ameryki? – Uśmiechnął się.</p>
<p>Tknęło go to. Rzeczywiście brzmiało to błaho. Pouśmiecha się trochę, popisze umiejętnościami, pogada, sprzeda się za chorą cenę i wróci do domu. Będzie miał się czym chwalić! Tlił się w nim gniew. Czemu wszyscy mówili tu o tym z takim spokojem? Nie wytrzymał.</p>
<p>– Więc dlaczego tu ciągle jesteś? Chyba możesz z tego zrezygnować? Podobno wystarczająco się dorobiłeś.</p>
<p>Law uniósł brew w zaciekawieniu.</p>
<p>– Hym, pewnie masz rację… – zaśmiał się.</p>
<p>– Przecież to… musi być… okropne – ledwo wydusił te słowa.</p>
<p>Przystojna twarz złagodniała w uśmiechu. Przysunął się do niego bardzo blisko, podpierając się łokciem na łóżku i położył podbródek na dłoni. Przeszywał go takim wzrokiem, że zrobiło mu się gorąco. Miał ochotę go obrażać, ale nie był w stanie. Poczuł ciepło drugiego ciała i zaschło mu w ustach. Zesztywniał i spuścił wzrok. Nie umknęło to uwadze starszemu chłopakowi.</p>
<p>– Robiłeś to już kiedyś?</p>
<p>Te słowa strzeliły w niego jak piorun.</p>
<p>– S-słucham?</p>
<p>– Z mężczyzną?</p>
<p>Zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu. Bezpośredniość pytania zbiła go z tropu.</p>
<p>– Hym… więc o to chodzi.</p>
<p>Zamarł ze wstydu. Pomimo, że Trafalgar nie ukrywał tego, co robi i tak nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć. Był zbyt bezpośredni i arogancki. Całe życie to ukrywał. Jego orientacja nie była czymś, z czym się obnosiło. Chyba, że chciało się być wytykanym palcami. Szczególnie w jego rodzinie. Zagryzł wargę. W ogóle nie mógł się skupić. Law był zbyt blisko. Położył mu dłoń na klatce piersiowej, by więcej się nie przysunął. Kciukiem dotknął jego gorącej szyi. Puls mu przyspieszył.</p>
<p>– Widzę, jak na ciebie działam. Lubisz mężczyzn, więc w czym problem?</p>
<p>– W czym problem? – warknął, chcąc w końcu mieć powód, by się trochę odsunąć. – Jesteś nienormalny. To obrzydliwe.</p>
<p>– To jest obrzydliwe?</p>
<p>Stało się to w mgnieniu oka. Law jednym ruchem przewrócił go na podłogę i sięgnął dłonią między jego nogi. Sanji wstrzymał oddech. Chwycił go za połyskującą szatę, a drugą ręką złapał dłoń, gładzącą wnętrze jego uda. Poczuł wstydliwe dreszcze.</p>
<p>– Robicie to… za pieniądze – wydyszał przez zęby, starając się opanować. Wstydził się to przyznać, ale Law naprawdę go podniecał.</p>
<p>W przeszłości obserwował przystojniaków z daleka. Wyobrażał sobie z nimi różne rzeczy, ale nigdy nie pozwolił tym pragnieniom opuścić swojej sypialni. Wstydził się tego i pożądał jednocześnie. Trzymał pragnienia na wodzy i równocześnie nie pozwalał nikomu się do siebie zbliżyć.</p>
<p>– Rozumiem, ze wolisz to robić z miłości? – Law uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem.</p>
<p>Jak śmiał z niego kpić? Paliło go całe ciało. Ledwo utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy. Zamarł, gdy Law nachylił się i mijając milimetrami jego usta, przyłożył wargi do jego ucha.</p>
<p>– Jak mnie poprosisz, pokażę ci, jak to jest być z mężczyzną.</p>
<p>Przeszył go prąd. Wypełnił każdą komórkę jego ciała, rozbudzając uśpione w nim pragnienia. Oddech i serce przyśpieszyło. Ulegał mu wbrew sobie. Nigdy nie był z nikim tak blisko i tym tłumaczył sobie reakcje własnego ciała.</p>
<p>– P-po moim trupie – wywarczał ostatkiem silnej woli.</p>
<p>Law nie zdążył ukryć zaskoczenia. Oczy mu zabłysły. Szybko jednak wrócił do poprzedniego wyrazu twarzy. Odsunął się w końcu, cicho się śmiejąc.</p>
<p>– Jak chcesz mieć swój pierwszy raz z jakimś pierwszym lepszym, co za ciebie zapłaci, to proszę bardzo – wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do gry.</p>
<p>Był oburzony jego bezczelnością. Że niby on jest lepszą partią? Miał ochotę go uderzyć. Co on sobie myślał! Palant! Już chciał mu odpyskować, ale mu przerwał.</p>
<p>– Chcesz wrócić na ulicę? Możesz zagryźć zęby, zarobić sporo pieniędzy i wrócić do Ameryki, zapominając o wszystkim. Zastanów się, co jest dla ciebie lepsze – przesunął pionek. – Możesz odejść. Iva cię wezwie na rozmowę.</p>
<p>Wstał. Nie miał ochoty tu dłużej przebywać. Wyszedł i zasunął drzwi z takim hukiem, że prawie je urwał.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rozdział 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leżał na swoim łóżku. Czuł się upokorzony. Miejsca, w których Law go dotykał wciąż płonęły. Czy naprawdę musiał tak łatwo dać się podejść? Nie rozumiał jak tamten to zrobił. W jednej chwili prawie rozłożył przed nim nogi. Trzeźwe myślenie przywracały mu tylko myśli o tym, że wystawią go jak jakiś przedmiot na aukcję. Świetna sprawa, już nie mógł się doczekać. Wszystko dla jego dobra! Czuł się zagubiony.</p>
<p>– Hej… mogę wejść?</p>
<p>Był to Gin. Z zakłopotaniem podniósł się i pozwolił mu usiąść na łóżku. Przyjrzał mu się bliżej, bo wcześniej jakoś nie miał do tego głowy.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna był wychudzony i wyglądał na zmęczonego. Włosy miał cienkie, szare, w nieładzie. Ciemne cienie pod oczami mocno odznaczały się na poszarzałej skórze. Dłonie miał brudne, jakby przerzucały węgiel albo rąbały drewno. Gdzieniegdzie zobaczył też jasne ślady po zadanych w przeszłości ranach. Spojrzenie nie miało blasku, zupełnie jakby od dawna nie zaznał szczęścia. Być może kiedyś… ten mężczyzna był przystojny. Ten obrazek ścisnął go za serce. Musiał to zawrzeć w swojej minie, bo Gin się odezwał.</p>
<p>– Nie musisz mi współczuć. To było dawno temu – uprzedził jego myśli.</p>
<p>– J-ja nie chciałem… – zmieszał się.</p>
<p>– To – wskazał ten dom, kontynuując – jest jak bilet na loterii. Ja go zmarnowałem. Uciekłem i dostałem to, na co zasłużyłem. Wystarczyło tylko, bym ten raz dał się kulturalnie zerżnąć. Nie mam już długu, który muszę spłacać, ale nie mam też dokąd iść. Życie na zewnątrz nie jest łatwe. Nie ważne ile ukradniesz, nie będzie cię stać na powrót do Ameryki. Wiem, że jedyne o czym myślisz to puszczenie pawia, ale zrób, co mówią i zapomnij, że to miało miejsce. Nie popełnij mojego błędu.</p>
<p>Te słowa zawisły nad nim jak tonowy głaz. Coś kłuło mu wnętrzności.</p>
<p>– Iva cię wzywa. Zaprowadzę cię.</p>
<p>Czuł, jakby miał coraz mniejszą kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Szedł za Ginem, z każdym krokiem stając się coraz bardziej zrezygnowany.</p>
<p>Tu chodzi tylko o pieniądze… Tylko o pieniądze… Przed oczami stanęła mu twarz ojca.</p>
<p>Oprzytomniał. Nie. Nie pozwoli na to. Nadal miał wybór. Nadal może walczyć.</p>
<p>Weszli na piętro. Było tam jedno wielkie, przestronne pomieszczenie.</p>
<p>– Przyprowadziłem go.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję Gin. Podejdź Sanji. Pokaż mi się.</p>
<p>Był to prywatny pokój Ivy, który miał… wiele kobiecych akcentów. Najbardziej rzuciła mu się w oczy toaletka, na której stał cały zestaw kosmetyków i perfum. Była również kolekcja peruk i biżuterii, rozwieszona gdzie się da. Właścicielka wstała z fotela wystawionego na tarasie i weszła do pokoju, gasząc papierosa w popielniczce na kredensie. Była dziś pięknie wystrojona, a nowe, turkusowe włosy opadały jej na nagie ramiona. W uszach dyndały długie, złote kolczyki.</p>
<p>– Dobra, trzeba cię przygotować. Po pierwsze poślemy cię do lekarza. Niech jeszcze ostatni raz cię zbada, tym razem z pobraniem krwi. Jeśli masz jakiegoś syfa, wylatujesz od razu. Nie jesteśmy tanimi kurwami przenoszącymi jakieś choroby, u klientów też tego pilnujemy. Ace i Luffy cię jutro zaprowadzą.</p>
<p>Przynajmniej ta jedna rzecz w tym całym absurdzie go uspokoiła, choć pierwszy raz żałował, że naprawdę nie jest czymś zarażony.</p>
<p>– No i trzeba ci sprawić jakieś seksowne ciuszki! – Zajrzała do obszernej szafy i wyjmując, zaczęła przykładać mu różne materiały. – Ten za ciemny, ten za jasny, ten za pstrokaty… Tak! Granat. Podkreśli ci oczy. Do tego mam twój rozmiar. Świetnie! Przyłożymy!</p>
<p>Spojrzał na proste kimono. Jakoś nie podzielał jej entuzjazmu.</p>
<p>– No i super! –  obróciła w jego stronę lustro i podeszła do niego.</p>
<p>Nawet jeśli tak mówiła, nie potrafił sobie siebie w tym wyobrazić. Marzył o normalnych ubraniach. Milczał jednak, dając Ivie nadal się zachwycać. Miał mieszane uczucia co do niej. Z jednej strony mogła go w każdej chwili wyrzucić, z drugiej, nie dała mu wyboru. Czy to była uczciwość, czy zwykła chęć zysku? Czy nie mogła mu pomóc w inny sposób?</p>
<p>– Pożyczam ci je. Będziesz je nosił w herbaciarni. Na pierwszy wieczorek w Ryokanie załatwimy ci coś ekstra. Oddam je do pralni, bo wisiało za długo w szafie. W międzyczasie będziesz pobierał lekcje japońskiego u Lawa. Przyda się to na pewno w późniejszych konwersacjach.</p>
<p>Coś nieprzyjemnie przekręciło mu się w żołądku.</p>
<p>– …i poślę cię na kurs gotowania.</p>
<p>Myślał, że się przesłyszał.</p>
<p>– Parę przecznic dalej jeden starzec zgodził się cię przyjąć. Nauczysz się podawać przekąski i lokalne przysmaki. To będzie twoja rola. Resztę zostaw naszym chłopcom i swojej urodzie. Pewnie już pierwszego dnia dostanę na ciebie telefony.</p>
<p>Kurs gotowania? Prawdziwy kurs?  </p>
<p>– Nie dziw się tak słoneczko, bo ci zmarszczki zostaną – pogłaskała go z szorstką czułością po policzku – a to piękności szkodzi!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wieczorem otworzyli herbaciarnię. Zaczęli schodzić się goście. Iva kazała Sanjiemu nie wychodzić. Chłopacy byli zabiegani i nie mieli czasu się nim zajmować, więc obserwował ich ukradkiem, dyskretnie zerkając pomiędzy luźniejsze deski ściany. Był ciekawy, w czym będzie musiał kiedyś uczestniczyć. W powietrzu unosił się tytoniowy dym. W większości, gośćmi byli mężczyźni, ubrani w eleganckie stroje. Luffy odbierał im płaszcze i odwieszał na wieszaki, później odprowadzał do stolików i donosił zamówione rzeczy. Gin stał za barem i przygotowywał napoje. Dwie kobiety w kącie sali zabawiał Ace, pokazując magiczne sztuczki. Iva była ukryta za lekko przezroczystą kurtyną, w osobnym pomieszczeniu, które bezpośrednio przylegało do sali. Podchodzili do niej różni ludzie, załatwiali interesy i odchodzili. Najbardziej jednak jego wzrok przyciągał Law.</p>
<p>Siedział, a właściwie leżał, na podwyższeniu z poduszek i paląc długą fajkę, rozprawiał o czymś z kilkoma mężczyznami. Wyglądał dość rozpustnie przy ciepło ubranych gościach, ponieważ jego kimono dość mocno odsłaniało tors, a klienci bezwiednie przejeżdżali po nim wzrokiem. Wydawało się, że mu to schlebia. Każdy jego ruch był wykonywany z gracją, nawet zwykłe nalewanie gościom sake do czarek. Uwodził spojrzeniem i mową.  Inni śledzili go bezwiednie i na tym samym łapał się Sanji, coraz bardziej podirytowany, a zarazem zdumiony jego zdolnościami. Czuł się źle, że też temu ulegał. Dziwne uczucie krążyło mu po wnętrznościach. Spotkanie wyglądało bardzo kulturalnie, lecz gdy zaczął wyłapywać szczegóły, widział w nim jedynie piątkę mężczyzn, śliniących się i wycierających swoje spocone, zachłanne łapy w okolicach krocza. Czy każdy z nich zamawiał sobie z nim noc? Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.</p>
<p>Wrócił do swojego pokoju i padł na łóżko, chcąc przestać w końcu myśleć. Próbował zasnąć, ale rozmowy zza ściany jedynie przybierały na sile, wzmacniane coraz większą liczbą procentów wlewanych do żołądków gości.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Następnego dnia sam wstał wcześniej. Słyszał brzdęk wynoszonych butelek. Był niewyspany i nadal niespokojny. Tyle się przez te dwa dni wydarzyło, że emocjonalnie ciężko to znosił. Brakowało mu kogoś bliskiego, kogoś, kto by go zrozumiał lub doradził. Czy dobrze robi? Czy chęć przetrwania usprawiedliwiała jego decyzje? Co go czeka w przyszłości? Nie chciał być sprzedany, a jednocześnie nie widział innej opcji na zarobienie pieniędzy, a nawet zwykłą egzystencję w tym kraju. Za bardzo się o tym przekonał na własnej skórze.</p>
<p>Może byłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby pewne rzeczy miał za sobą?</p>
<p>Krew zalała mu policzki. Naprawdę tego w sobie nienawidził.</p>
<p>Ace i Luffy zaraz po śniadaniu zabrali go ze sobą na zewnątrz. Ubrali się w cieplejsze rzeczy i ruszyli do miasta. Stresował się trochę, wychodząc poza bezpieczne mury, nawet jeśli teraz miał ochroniarzy. Choć może w obecnej sytuacji był raczej więźniem do pilnowania. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Mieli go odprowadzić do lekarza, którego załatwili bardzo szybko. Klinika pozostawiała według niego sporo do życzenia w sprawach sanitarnych, ale nie miał nic do gadania. Pobrano mu krew, przepisano kilka lekarstw na wzmocnienie i maść na siniaki i blizny. Później czekały go lekcje kucharstwa. Ace i Luffy prawie ciągle się śmiali. Podziwiał ich, że byli tacy rześcy, w końcu siedzieli z gośćmi do późnej nocy. Zazdrościł im tej beztroski. Czy jego postrzeganie świata było tu nieaktualne? Cenił własne wartości i uważał, że są tego warte. Nie chciał wychodzić na głupca, a jednak się nim czuł.</p>
<p>Już nie zachwycał się tak każdą napotkaną nowością. Był ostrożny. Trzymał się blisko chłopaków. Tym razem raziło go każde obserwujące go spojrzenie. Rzeczywiście wzbudzał sensację i nie mógł się przyzwyczaić. Nadal widział samych Japończyków, a w śród nich czuł się jak inny gatunek człowieka.  </p>
<p>– Ale jaja. Normalnie cały czas jesteśmy w centrum uwagi – zaśmiał się Luffy, pogwizdując wesoło.</p>
<p>– Nie ciesz się tak, będzie nam zgarniał klientów. – Ace’owi wszystko przestało się podobać parę minut temu, gdy jakieś dzieci zaczęły wytykać ich palcami, a on jedno z nich przestraszył i dostał kazanie od jego matki.</p>
<p>Przypatrywał się przybranym braciom. Mięli wiele wspólnych cech charakteru. Byli głośni, ciągle się czymś ekscytowali, a jak coś jedli, to wpychali to sobie całe do ust, zamiast normalnie przeżuwać. Kłócili się o pierdoły i… naprawdę dbali o siebie. Starszy oczywiście częściej przejawiał momenty odpowiedzialności, a młodszy udawał, że się o nie złości. Zastanawiał się nad ich relacją. On nie miał takiej nawet z rodzonymi braćmi.   </p>
<p>Doprowadzili go do jednej z restauracji wychodzącej wprost na ulicę i zostawili, deklarując, że wrócą za kilka godzin.</p>
<p>W pierwszym odruchu chciał uciec. Poszukać kogoś, kto może znałby angielski, ale po ostatnich przeżyciach strach wziął górę. Lekcje gotowania wydawały się teraz zupełnie oderwane od rzeczywistości. To było prawie jak sen w tym całym koszmarze.</p>
<p>Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, rozsunął wiszące, kolorowe płachty i przekroczył próg. Przywitał się cicho, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Była to mała knajpka, może na pięć siedzeń przy barze. Długa lada lśniła czystością, a za nią, za niską szybką, znajdowały się uszykowane składniki. Były to części ryb, warzyw i owoców, oraz ryż. W środku nie było nikogo, więc rozglądał się dalej. Na ścianach widniały zdjęcia lub obrazy przedstawiające wszelkiego rodzaju gatunki morskich stworzeń. Szczególnie zapatrzył się na jedno, gdzie widniał wielki, tłusty tuńczyk, pływający w turkusowej wodzie.  </p>
<p>Ktoś chrząknął za jego plecami. Szybko się odwrócił i stanął twarzą w twarz ze starym, pomarszczonym i brodatym dziadem, o surowych rysach. Długie, siwe wąsy sięgały mu aż do ramion i były zaplecione… w warkoczyki. Ten widok go zamurował.</p>
<p>– Dzień dobry?</p>
<p>Mężczyzna zaczął coś do niego wykrzykiwać po japońsku. Oniemiał.</p>
<p>Czy to jest mój nauczyciel?</p>
<p>– Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem.</p>
<p>Jego uwaga jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyła dziada, aż poczuł kropelki jego śliny na swojej twarzy. Zmarszczył brwi. Lepiej nie mógł trafić. Wysłuchiwał więc obelg w milczeniu do momentu, aż mężczyzna się uspokoił. Mierzył go surowym spojrzeniem. Ręką nakazał mu iść ze sobą za ladę.</p>
<p>Dopiero teraz zauważył, że jegomość zamiast jednej nogi, ma drewniany kikut, którym głośno stukał. Zanim zdążył się rozejrzeć po kuchni, do ręki dostał nóż. Dziad wskazał mu składniki i na migi pokazał, że ma kroić. Założył ręce na piersi i czekał.</p>
<p>Zmarkotniał jeszcze bardziej. Nie dość że się nie dogadają, to jeszcze będzie tu robił jedynie za pomoc kuchenną. Cały entuzjazm wyparował i zastąpiła go złość. Spojrzał na nóż, który dostał.</p>
<p>– Tym tego nie pokroję, jest za tępy – starał się pokazać to na migi. Czuł się jak idiota.</p>
<p>Dziad uniósł brew i otworzył mu szufladę, by mógł sobie wybrać. Gdy miał w końcu porządne ostrze, chwycił pierwsze cebulki.</p>
<p>W milczeniu szatkował składniki, będąc ciągle obserwowanym. Ręka szła mu gładko i szybko. Długo uczył się technik krojenia, lubiąc dawać matce i siostrze pokazy swojej zręczności. Nawet ryby nie musiał się obawiać. Często miał z nimi do czynienia, bo ojciec kochał jeść łososie. Wypatroszył truchło w mgnieniu oka i jednym ruchem pozbawił je głowy i kręgosłupa. Gdy skończył, spojrzał na dziada, który dalej nic nie mówił. Czyżby zrobił to za szybko i teraz już nic więcej do roboty nie dostanie?</p>
<p>Nagle staruch uśmiechnął się i klepnął go w plecy tak mocno, że prawie wypluł płuca.</p>
<p>– Zeff! – pokazał na siebie i uściskał mu dłoń. Wskazał na niego, chcąc najwyraźniej też poznać imię.</p>
<p>– S-sanji. Miło mi.</p>
<p>Najwyraźniej zdał jakiś egzamin.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Sanji! I jak było? – zapytał Luffy, żując opiekaną ośmiornicę na patyku.</p>
<p>Odebrali go o wyznaczonej godzinie i wracali do Suisen.</p>
<p>Musiał przyznać, że pomimo początkowego uprzedzenia, Zeff również zrobił na nim wrażenie. Operował nożem nie gorzej od niego, znał się na składnikach i przyrządził z nim sushi w różnych formach. Dawno nie miał okazji jeść czegoś tak dobrego, a jednocześnie proście przygotowanego. Próbował też różnych bulionów i wywarów, aż jego żołądek tańczył z rozkoszy. Zeff był niesamowitym kucharzem. Nawet mówiąc innymi językami, udało im się porozumieć. Bawił się tak dobrze, że prawie zapomniał, co go tu spotkało.</p>
<p>– Staruszek musiał cię polubić, skoro cię od razu nie wyrzucił. – Ace podał mu ośmiornicę, by też sobie spróbował.  </p>
<p>– Co mu się stało… w nogę? – zapytał z ciekawości i ugryzł przysmak. Znów mu zasmakowało. Smaki w tym kraju przekraczały jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Zastanawiał się czy to bardziej zasługa świeżych składników czy przypraw. A może jednego i drugiego?</p>
<p>– To straszna i mroczna historia… – zaczął mówić Luffy – Kiedyś jego kuter się rozbił i trafił na małą, bezludną wyspę, pokrytą samymi kamieniami. Zero roślinności… zwierząt. Był tam tak długo, że… musiał ją zjeść, by nie umrzeć z głodu!</p>
<p>Sanji prawie udławił się ośmiornicą.</p>
<p>Starszy walnął Luffy’ego w łeb.</p>
<p>– Przestań gadać głupoty! Skaleczył się, wdało się zakażenie, musieli mu ją amputować, ot cała historia.</p>
<p>– Ale miałeś minę! – śmiał się młodszy.</p>
<p>Musiał przyznać, że chłopak miał talent do opowiadania bajek.</p>
<p>Coś przykuło jego uwagę. Niewielki budynek, gdzie jeden mężczyzna ładował na wóz paczki i koperty…</p>
<p>Olśniło go. Czemu nie wpadł na to wcześniej!</p>
<p>– Macie tu pocztę? – zapytał niby od niechcenia.</p>
<p>– Oczywiście, a co?</p>
<p>Może przecież wysłać list do matki i siostry! Przestał słuchać chłopaków i zaczął myśleć nad tym intensywniej. Z każdą chwilą jednak jego entuzjazm zaczął słabnąć. Po pierwsze, znów pojawiała się kwestia pieniędzy. Znaczki do Ameryki pewnie nie były tanie. Po drugie, musiałby mieć papier i zaadresować to w taki sposób, by na poczcie tego listu  nie wyrzucili. Po trzecie i najważniejsze, ile będzie szedł? Miesiąc? Dwa? Przez ten czas już pewnie… Pokręcił głową. Musi to zrobić chociażby po to, by powiadomić rodzinę, że żyje. Przynajmniej to było w granicach jego obecnych możliwości.</p>
<p>Dotarli do Suisen. Kolejną rzeczą jaką miał na dzisiaj zaplanowaną, była lekcja japońskiego z Lawem.  Znów poczuł ten sam ucisk w żołądku co wcześniej. Wcale nie miał ochoty do niego iść.</p>
<p>Niepewnie zapukał w drzwi i został poproszony do środka. Tym razem i dla niego był przygotowany stolik, kartki papieru, ostry patyk i kałamarz. Przynajmniej będą siedzieć od siebie w odległości. Przywitał się mruknięciem.</p>
<p>Law jak zwykle wyglądał zabójczo, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Jego piwne oczy się w niego wwiercały. Dodatkowo palił fajkę, co jeszcze bardziej go rozpraszało. Zapach dymu wypełnił mu płuca, które zakwiliły z tęsknoty.</p>
<p>– Na początek nauczę cię przedstawiania się. Poznasz podstawowe zwroty służące do powitań i pożegnań. Pokażę ci też alfabet.</p>
<p>Pracowali normalnie, bez żadnych uwag czy podtekstów. Nic dziwnego się nie stało i nie czuł żadnej presji z jego strony. Musiał przyznać, że było nawet miło. Trochę ułatwiło mu to naukę, która go ciekawiła, szczególnie, że to mogło mu się przydać. Język był ostry i nieskomplikowany w wymawianiu. Liczyła się poprawność, a nie ton, jak na przykład w chińskim, gdy bracia na statku popisywali się swoimi podstawowymi zwrotami. Alfabet dzielił się na dwa rodzaje, jeden nazywał się hiraganą, a drugi katakaną, która z kolei opisywała słowa obcojęzyczne. Na każdy znak przypadały sylaby i dość proste zasady ich odmiany, które udało mu się załapać dzięki tabelkom. Prawdziwy problem stanowiło kanji – krzaczki, którymi pisane były książki. Był to zlepek znaków tłumaczony hiraganą, a jedynym sposobem na ich zrozumienie, było nauczenie się ich na pamięć.</p>
<p>– Jak wyryjesz ich sobie z tysiąc, będziesz mógł przeczytać gazetę.   </p>
<p>Westchnął zrezygnowany. Noga nieprzerwanie mu drgała. W duchu błagał, żeby Law przestał w końcu palić. Już zaczęło się ściemniać, a jego oczy prawie się zamykały. Miał za sobą dużo wrażeń.</p>
<p>– Chcesz przerwę? Czy może… – Law zauważył, że wciąż wpatruje mu się w fajkę – papierosa?</p>
<p>Przełknął ślinę. Chciał w cholerę. Kiwnął głową.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i sięgając za siebie, otworzył jedną z szuflad kredensu. W tej samej chwili Sanji wykonał szybki ruch i schował jedną z kartek w rękaw yukaty, a potem zmyślnie do kieszeni. Patrzył w panice na Lawa, który wyciągnął paczkę, odwrócił się i wysuwając jedną sztukę ze środka, podał je do przodu. Raczej niczego nie zauważył.</p>
<p>Drżącą ręką odebrał fajkę i przysunął, gdy Law odpalił zapałkę.</p>
<p>Zaciągnął się tak mocno, że zaczął kaszleć. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Tytoń był mocny i rozpływał mu się w żyłach. Ukoiło to jego nerwy w ułamku sekundy. Poczuł się tak błogo, że położył się na podłodze. Przymknął oczy.</p>
<p>Trwali tak chwilę, w przyjemnej ciszy. Zastanawiał się, czemu Law nic nie mówi. Wcześniej był dość rozgadany. Jedynie przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem. Ta presja go rozsadzała.</p>
<p>– Czemu tak patrzysz?</p>
<p>– Bo jesteś przystojny.</p>
<p>Odwrócił wzrok, by ukryć rumieńce. Po co go prowokowałem?</p>
<p>– Nikt ci tego nigdy nie mówił?</p>
<p>– Zamknij się.</p>
<p>Na pewno nie mężczyzna. Dlatego nie wiedział, jak się zachowywać. Ta bezpośredniość go dezorientowała.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego tak się wzbraniasz? Czy w Ameryce nie macie przypadkiem luźniejszych stosunków międzyludzkich? A może masz tam kogoś, kogo kochasz?</p>
<p>– Ty naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz. – Nie dowierzał w to, co słyszy. – Dla ciebie serio to nie ma znaczenia? Komu oddajesz swoje ciało? Jak możesz nic nie czuć?</p>
<p>Wzruszył ramionami.</p>
<p>– Ciało to tylko ciało. A uczucia… miłość… Puste słowa. Dlatego nie mam zamiaru w nie wierzyć. Jeśli ty chcesz, proszę bardzo.</p>
<p>Zamurowało go. Nie mógł uwierzyć w jego postawę.</p>
<p>Jedynym sensownym wytłumaczeniem było to, że musiał przeżyć jakąś traumę. Nie wierzył, że da się to robić po prostu dla pieniędzy.</p>
<p>Zacisnął usta. Chciał wiedzieć więcej niż powinien i żałował, że było to po nim widać.</p>
<p>– Hym… – zamyślił się Law – Mam propozycję. Pytanie za pytanie. Ty odpowiadasz, ja robię to samo. Co ty na to?</p>
<p>Zmrużył oczy. Uczciwy układ, ale również wymagający.</p>
<p>– Dobra.</p>
<p>– Więc jak, masz kogoś w tej Ameryce?</p>
<p>Nie podobało mu się, że jest pierwszy, ale jakoś się przemógł.</p>
<p>– Mam matkę i siostrę.</p>
<p>– Okej – Law najwyraźniej chciał, by powiedział więcej, ale się przeliczył. – Teraz ty.</p>
<p>Zaciągnął się dymem. Nie wiedział, na co się zdecydować, dlatego pociągnął temat.</p>
<p>– A ty, masz rodzinę?</p>
<p>Uśmiechnął się kwaśno.</p>
<p>– Powiedzmy, że to jest moja obecna rodzina.</p>
<p>– Nie znasz swojej prawdziwej?</p>
<p>– Miało być jedno pytanie.</p>
<p>Nie podobało mu się to. Miał wrażenie, że się zbywali. Może gdyby sam lepiej odpowiedział to dowiedziałby się więcej?</p>
<p>– Jak twoja rana na nodze? Czujesz się już dobrze?</p>
<p>Zdziwił się, że zapytał o coś takiego. Zarumienił się, gdy kazał mu pokazać zaróżowienie, które bardzo ładnie się goiło. Lekarz też nie miał zastrzeżeń. Ponadto dostał dzisiaj ziołowe wywary, po których nabierał sił. Niechętnie stwierdził, że rzeczywiście o niego dbają.</p>
<p>Nagle nabrał ochoty dowiedzieć się rzeczy, która najbardziej go zaciekawiła.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego uważasz, że miłość jest nieprawdziwa?</p>
<p>Law się uśmiechnął, zaskoczony taką bezpośredniością.</p>
<p>– Polecam zadać inne pytanie.</p>
<p>– Chcę znać odpowiedź na to.</p>
<p>– To nie jest rozmowa… na dzisiaj – odparł wymijająco.</p>
<p>Sanji podniósł się z oburzenia.</p>
<p>– W takim razie do dupy ta twoja propozycja – zdenerwował się.</p>
<p>– Chyba masz rację – zaśmiał się.</p>
<p>Już nie patrzył mu w oczy.</p>
<p>Najgorsze było to, że jeszcze bardziej podsycił jego ciekawość. Sanji nie rozumiał tego niezdrowego zainteresowania obcym mężczyzną. Niestety przyciągał go, być może przez wzgląd na to, że uratował mu życie… Czuł jednak od niego pewne wycofanie. Coś mrocznego. Jakby dryfował sam na tratwie, na mrocznym oceanie.</p>
<p>Co takiego skrywał? Czyżby miał ochotę wyciągać po to rękę? Więcej nie poruszyli osobistych tematów i wrócili do nauki, choć myśli Sanji’ego wciąż krążyły wokół najprzystojniejszego mężczyzny, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rozdział 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>W kolejnych dniach skupiał się na skompletowaniu rzeczy do napisania listu. Nie chciał nic powiedzieć o swoim planie, bojąc się, że mu na to zwyczajnie nie pozwolą. W końcu już podpisał cyrograf. Jeszcze będą się bali, że rodzina zabierze go bez słowa. Co prawda, widział w tym swoją jedyną szansę ucieczki.</p>
<p>Na lekcjach gotowania radził sobie świetnie i dzięki temu trzymał się psychicznie. Potrafił przyrządzić ryż, by się dobrze kleił i dał się chwycić pałeczkami, ugotować ramen oraz zrobić sushi i słodkie desery, za które w Ameryce każdy by się zabijał. Staruch miał duże doświadczenie i dobrze go traktował, a on zaczynał go lubić. Zeff nawet pozwolił mu przyrządzić kilka zagranicznych dań, a potem spróbował ich z zaciekawieniem. Przede wszystkim słuchali się nawzajem, nawet jeśli było to zwykłe pokazywanie na migi. Sanji nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył… takiego połączenia dusz. Oboje kochali to samo i z chęcią dzielili się swoją pasją. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że w tym wszystkim, paradoksalnie, odnalazł skrawek nieba na ziemi. Niestety rzeczywistość nie pozwalała mu zapomnieć, gdzie się znajduje.</p>
<p>Atrament sam do niego przyszedł w formie martwej kałamarnicy. Do małej butelki po occie spuścił kilka mililitrów płynu z jej martwego ciała i wyniósł pod ubraniem, nie wierząc w swoje szczęście. Schował to wszystko pod łóżkiem.</p>
<p>Problemem były pieniądze.</p>
<p>Bał się kolejnej kradzieży. Już raz podpadł, drugi mógł się skończyć tragicznie. Przyprawiało go to o kolejne mdłości, ale nie widział innego wyjścia. Myślał, że może w pokoju Lawa znajdzie coś cennego, ale na lekcjach nie było sposobności, by został sam. Nauczyciel obserwował go aż nazbyt uważnie, co dodatkowo rozszarpywało mu nerwy. Do kolejnych zmartwień musiał dopisać uczestnictwo w spotkaniach organizowanych w herbaciarni. Od następnego razu miał być na nich obecny. Gdy nadszedł ów wieczór, miał ochotę zemdleć.</p>
<p>Kimono od Ivy przyszło z pralni. Pachniało chemicznymi specyfikami i męskimi perfumami. Ubierał się w nie w jednym pomieszczeniu z Ace’em i  Luffym, którzy poprawiali się przed wielkimi lustrami. Oboje podkreślili oczy ciemną kredką i zaczesali włosy, upinając je fantazyjnie. Jemu również w tym pomogli. Jeden bok upięli wyżej. Nie rozumiał tego i czuł się zawstydzony. Strasznie pociły mu się ręce. Żałował, że w ogóle zjadł obiad. Czuł się jak mięso na haku w rzeźni, które zaraz miało wyjechać do oceny. Widział, jaką sensację wzbudzał na ulicach, a pokazując się tutaj, wręcz przyzwoli, by mogli go sobie zamówić na talerz.</p>
<p>– Hej, będziesz tylko podawał herbatę albo przekąski. Dasz radę. – pocieszył go Ace, klepiąc w plecy.</p>
<p>– Super wyglądasz – Luffy zmierzył go pożądliwym wzrokiem.</p>
<p>Zdecydowanie czuł się w tym domu nieustannie molestowany psychicznie i fizycznie. Przenieśli się do herbaciarni.</p>
<p>Czekał jeszcze chwilę, wykręcając sobie nadgarstki. Ace usiadł koło Luffyego i zaczął szeptać mu coś do ucha. Młodszy zezłościł się i posmutniał. Wyglądał na naburmuszonego. Piegowaty poczochrał go po włosach i… pocałował.</p>
<p>Nie w policzek, nie w czoło, ale w usta.</p>
<p>Sanji zastanawiał się, czy mu się nie przywidziało. Było to krótkie, ale raczej nie miał problemów ze wzrokiem. Nie miał czasu się jednak nad tym zastanawiać, bo do pomieszczenia wszedł Law. Coś ścisnęło mu się w klatce piersiowej. Dzisiaj miał na sobie luźne spodnie i lekką narzutę, odsłaniającą mu cały, umięśniony tors, na którym wisiały złote łańcuszki. Wyglądał jak jakiś sułtański książę. Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc mu pokazać, że robi to na nim wrażenie. Gin pokazał mu, gdzie trzymają różne kuchenne akcesoria i już zaczął przygotowywać pierwsze, zimne desery, by zająć czymś niespokojne myśli.</p>
<p>– Super ci to wychodzi – zachwycał się Luffy, obserwując, jak zręcznie miesza składniki w misce, a potem przekłada do czarek i dekoruje owocami.</p>
<p>– Oszczędniej mi trochę, to nie są sezonowe składniki – pouczyła go Iva, która również dołączyła do towarzystwa. Była obwieszona błyskotkami i pachniała słodyczą. Jej makijaż był mocniejszy niż zwykle, a strój mocno opinał talię. Sanji zastanawiał się, czy była w stanie w nim oddychać.   </p>
<p>  Pojawił się pierwszy klient. Nie chciał mu się przyglądać, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Strasznie się spiął i podkurczył ramiona.</p>
<p>– To specjalny gość Ivy – uspokoił go Gin. – Nie będzie siedział w herbaciarni tylko z nią.</p>
<p>Odważył się podnieść wzrok.</p>
<p>Był to barczysty, wysoki japończyk w eleganckim, czarnym garniturze. Długie, ciemne włosy miał ulizane do tyłu. Tym, co najbardziej przyciągało wzrok była podłużna blizna, która ciągnęła się od ucha do ucha. Nadawała mu przerażający wygląd. Gość nie obdarzył ich nawet uśmiechem. Oddał płaszcz i cylinder Luffyemu i bez słowa skierował się do bocznego pomieszczenia.</p>
<p>– To yakuza. Nazywają go Crocodile. Szef podziemia. Mafia. Lepiej nie wchodzić mu w drogę. To od niego Iva wyciągnęła Lawa – zakończył szeptem.</p>
<p>Sanji przełknął ślinę. Zaciekawiła go ta informacja. Gość samym spojrzeniem spowodował u niego dreszcze.</p>
<p>Nie miał czasu się dłużej nim martwić, bo zaczęli się schodzić inni. Tym razem nie umknął ich uwadze i słyszał, jak o nim szeptają. Gdy herbaciarnia była już pełna, zaczęły spływać zamówienia. Ręce mu drżały, gdy musiał iść z pierwszym do stolika. Nie rozumiał jeszcze wiele z japońskiego, w końcu uczył się go na bierząco, ale wyłapał kilka słów.</p>
<p>– Proszę, proszę, a któż to jest? Macie jakiś nowy nabytek? – zainteresował się starszy mężczyzna z wąsem. W jego spojrzeniu pojawił się zachłanny błysk.</p>
<p>– Owszem – mrugnął mu Law, również obserwując z uśmiechem trzęsącą się tacę z czarkami.</p>
<p>– Uroczy…</p>
<p>Sanji bał się, że zwymiotuje. Odłożył naczynia i chciał uciekać. Czuł na sobie wiele uważnych spojrzeń, które go rozbierały. Miał wrażenie, że słyszy ich myśli.</p>
<p>– Niech zostanie z nami! Chętne posłuchamy jakiejś opowieści. – zagadnął inny klient nie chcąc, by odchodził.</p>
<p>– Tak! Niech coś opowie! – podchwycił następny.</p>
<p>– Wybaczcie mu, niestety nie zna naszego języka – przeprosił Law.</p>
<p>– Nie szkodzi, to może…</p>
<p>Klient chciał złapać go za rękę. Sanji był tak przerażony, że nie wiedział co zrobić. Na szczęście Trafalgar go wybawił. Sam chwycił nadgarstek gościa, zdecydowanym i silnym ruchem.</p>
<p>– Nie chce być nieuprzejmy, panie, ale nasz pisklak ma dziś inne obowiązki – choć mówił spokojnie, w jego tonie brzmiała groźba.</p>
<p>Po tych słowach mężczyźni poprawili się na siedzeniach i pozwolili Sanjiemu się oddalić. Wydawali się bardziej podnieceni niż wcześniej.</p>
<p>Poczuł, że ma duszę na ramieniu.</p>
<p>Przez resztę wieczoru był dla gości najlepszą atrakcją. Czując, że jest dobrze chroniony trochę się rozluźnił, ale nadal był niespokojny. To nie było normalne i pragnął znaleźć się już w swoim pokoju. Minuty zegarów wlekły się powoli, a on ciągle szykował desery i trunki z Ginem, zanosząc je do stolików. Miał wrażenie, że musi to robić o wiele częściej niż w poprzednich dniach Luffy.</p>
<p>W pewnym momencie, gdy dostarczał zamówienie, poczuł, że jedna z kieszeni wypełnia się czymś papierowym. Usłyszał szept klienta przy uchu i wzdrygnął się, o mało nie rozlewając napojów. Szybko uciekł, udając, że nic nie zauważył. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe. Dopiero za barem przyjrzał się mężczyźnie.</p>
<p>Już na niego nie patrzył, prowadząc dalej rozmowę z inny klientem, który mu towarzyszył. Był chudy i ciemnowłosy jak większość, ale twarz miał pomarszczoną, z idealnie przystrzyżonym zarostem. Pomimo, że w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, na nosie miał modne, w Ameryce, okulary przeciwsłoneczne z cienkimi, złotymi oprawkami i żółtymi szkłami.  Jego twarz przywoływała mu na myśl zboczonego wujka, który pojawiał się na każdej, rodzinnej imprezie i szczypał dziewczyny w tyłek. Wzdrygnął się. Zajrzał ukradkiem do kieszeni i zobaczył garść banknotów. Pomyślał o słowach, które usłyszał i był przerażony. Co one oznaczały?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gdy wyszedł ostatni klient, Sanji był wykończony psychicznie i fizycznie. Pieniądze w kieszeni mu ciążyły. Nikomu o nich nie powiedział. Nie mógł też nie przyznać, że był tym faktem podekscytowany. W końcu mogło mu starczyć na wysłanie listu. Zmywał z Ginem, podczas gdy reszta siedziała przy środkowym stole sali i dopijała resztki alkoholu. Luffy z Ace’em się o coś sprzeczali, Iva się upiła, wydawała się bardzo szczęśliwa, a Law przerzucał strony zostawionej przez klienta gazety udając, że niczego nie słyszy. Nie rozumiał ich wesołości.</p>
<p>– Widzieliście jakie robił wrażenie? – zagadnęła Iva, patrząc na Sanjiego. – Gdybym nie miała dzisiaj prywatnego spotkania, pewnie każdy by czekał w kolejce, by mnie o niego zapytać.</p>
<p>– Widzieliśmy, stara babo – powiedział pod nosem Luffy, okręcając swoją szklankę.</p>
<p>– Co powiedziałeś gówniarzu?! Powtórz to smarku! – Wstała wymachując pięścią w jego stronę. Jej yukata się zsunęła, obnażając jedną pierś.</p>
<p>Sanji odwrócił zawstydzony wzrok.</p>
<p>– Ogarnij się, jutro też masz pracę – upomniał ją Law, a Ace pomógł jej usiąść. – Już nie te lata na popijawy.</p>
<p>– Zamknij japę, Law!</p>
<p>Widać, że uwagi na temat jej wieku ją drażniły.</p>
<p> – Jeszcze ci coś strzeli w kręgosłupie – przyłączył się Ace – babciu.</p>
<p>– Hęęę?!</p>
<p>Wszyscy się śmiali, a on nie wiedział z czego. Czasem krzyczeli coś po japońsku.</p>
<p>Czy od teraz tak będzie wyglądał każdy dzień?</p>
<p>Gdy w końcu skończyli, każdy udał się do swoich pokojów. Niestety nie długo trwała jego radość.</p>
<p>– Sanji, mogę cię prosić?</p>
<p>Wzdrygnął się, słysząc głos Lawa. O co mogło chodzić? Niepewnie poszedł za nim, zastanawiając się, co go czeka. Zaprosił go do pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Ciemność rozpraszało mocne światło księżyca. Poczuł, jak mężczyzna znalazł się za nim i nachylił do ucha. Dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie.</p>
<p>– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co masz w kieszeni?</p>
<p>– Co?</p>
<p>– Ładnie to tak? Nic nam nie mówić? Co by powiedziała Iva? Napiwki trafiają do wspólnej puli…</p>
<p>– O co ci chodzi? – Na jego czole pojawiły się kropelki potu. Już wiedział, że jego tajemnica wyszła na jaw.</p>
<p>– A może już po cichu się sprzedajesz?</p>
<p>Najpierw chciał wybuchnąć oburzającym gniewem, ale zaraz potem ręka Lawa wylądowała w jego kieszeni. Wyjął z niej banknoty, podtykając pod nos. Nie wierzył, że dał się nakryć. Mógł je lepiej ukryć, zaraz po tym, jak je dostał. Do tego myśl, że był ciągle przez Lawa obserwowany dolała oliwy do ognia.</p>
<p>Odwrócił się do niego w panice i gniewie.</p>
<p>– Wcale… się nie sprzedałem! – Szeptał ostro, by żaden z innych domowników go nie usłyszał. Mina Lawa wyrażała rozbawienie. Kolejne słowa jeszcze bardziej go ugodziły.</p>
<p>– Skoro ci się spodobało, co powiesz na kolejną transakcję?</p>
<p>Zacisnął pięści. Nie sądził, że sprawy przybiorą taki obrót. Był zdany na jego łaskę.</p>
<p>– Nic nikomu nie powiem i dostaniesz je z powrotem. Co ty na to?</p>
<p>– Nie sprzedałem się! – powiedział ponownie, chcąc w to uwierzyć. Przecież to niemożliwe, pomyślał.</p>
<p>– Ale teraz to zrobisz.</p>
<p>Jego pewność siebie go ugodziła. Chciał zaprzeczyć, zapewnić, że tego nie zrobi, ale nie wiedział, do czego są zdolni. A jak przyspieszą jego sprzedaż? Co mogło mu grozić? Nie sądził, że Law może go tak zaszantażować. Przez ten tydzień nawet myślał…</p>
<p>– Więc?</p>
<p>Law czekał na jego odpowiedź. Sanji był zdruzgotany.</p>
<p>– Czego ode mnie chcesz?</p>
<p>Law zmniejszył dystans, przez co Sanji jeszcze bardziej tracił głowę.</p>
<p>– Pocałunku.</p>
<p>Nie odpowiedział. Zamurowało go. Myślał, że się przesłyszał, ale im dłużej trwało milczenie, tym bardziej upewniał się, że to nie był żart. Przełknął ślinę. Wydawało mu się to głupie i niemoralne zarazem. Dziwnie się zestresował i nie wiedział jak wybrnąć z sytuacji. Być może dla Lawa była to jedynie zabawa, ale dla niego… Wydawało się to niewielką ceną za tajemnicę, ale jednak… Poczuł się okropnie. Dlaczego mu coś takiego proponował?</p>
<p>– Oszalałeś.</p>
<p>– Chyba mi nie powiesz, że to również będzie twój pierwszy raz?</p>
<p>Czemu ten człowiek musiał go ciągle upokarzać? Miał tego dość. Gniew pomógł mu zapanować nad sytuacją.</p>
<p>– Pocałunek? – Chciał choć trochę wyjść z tego z twarzą. – Jeden?</p>
<p>– Jasne. No chyba, że poprosisz o więcej… – pomachał mu banknotami przy twarzy, co tylko jeszcze bardziej rozsierdziło blondyna.</p>
<p>Sanji zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły mu się w skórę. To, co robił z nim Law, było okropne. Czemu nagle się na niego uwziął? Pewnie przystając na jego warunek tylko potwierdzi jego słowa. Co jednak, jeśli odmówi i Iva się o wszystkim dowie? Chciał wyć z wściekłości.</p>
<p>– Jesteś nienormalny.</p>
<p>– Czas leciii… – Law zbliżył się do niego pokazując, że nie może się doczekać.</p>
<p>Sanji zadrżał. Coś niespodziewanie szarpnęło go za podbrzusze. Nie podobała mu się forma, jaką to wszystko przybrało, ale zepchnął to na drugi plan, bo poczuł… ciekawość. Ten mężczyzna pogrywał już sobie z nim znacznie wcześniej, nie potrzebując jego zgody. Teraz robił to wyłącznie na złość, chcąc go upokorzyć i udowodnić swoją rację.</p>
<p>Podjął decyzję, że nie da mu tej satysfakcji.</p>
<p>Sam również mógł coś udowodnić. Mógł na przykład się z nim podrażnić. Law wyczytał z jego oczu fałszywą zgodę i czekał w pełnym podniecenia napięciu, które odbiło się również na zaskoczonym Sanjim.</p>
<p>Stresując się jak nigdy w życiu, zbliżył się do drugich ust, czując jak krew przyśpiesza w jego żyłach. Starał się być opanowany, nie dając po sobie poznać, jak wiele coś takiego dla niego znaczy. Chwilę jeszcze trzymał Lawa w niepewności, przez co zrobiło się dziwnie intymnie. To wzbudziło w nich jeszcze większe dreszcze. W pokoju panował półmrok i mrowiąca uszy cisza.</p>
<p>Sanji zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę chętnie by to zrobił.</p>
<p>Był przerażony tym spostrzeżeniem i zamarł, lecz było za późno na odwrót.</p>
<p>Zbliżyli się do siebie za bardzo. Już wiedząc, że powinien się odsunąć albo odpyskować coś wulgarnego, Law sam złączył ich wargi delikatnie. Sanji nagle stracił kontakt ze swoim mózgiem.</p>
<p>To było… elektryzujące. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł się oderwać. Gorąco przelało się przez jego klatkę piersiową, gdy Law wykorzystał jego zagubienie i pogłębił pieszczotę, napierając na jego usta. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł czegoś takiego. Był oszołomiony i wręcz, poparzony tą nowością. Zdezorientowany, nie wiedząc, co robić, poddał się temu. Więc tak to się robi? – pomyślał podekscytowany. Tak smakują drugie usta? Jego usta? Czuł gorzki smak alkoholu, tytoniu i coś słodkiego. Trwało to zdecydowanie dłużej, niż z założenia powinno. Całowali się nieprzerwanie, nie odrywając warg. Zrobiło się bardziej zmysłowo i Sanji przestał mieć kontrolę. Poczuł ucisk między nogami. Musiał to przerwać, ale świadomość mu odpływała. Gdy z jego ust wyrwało się westchnienie, poczuł na wargach ciepły język. Tym bardziej wiedział, że powinien się wycofać, ale Law mu nie pozwalał, brnąc dalej i wykorzystując jego bezbronność. Sanjiemu myśli wariowały, a ciało topniało pod wpływem delikatnego dotyku. Nawet dźwięki pocałunków go podniecały. Poczuł za sobą drewnianą ściankę. To było… cholernie przyjemne. Zaczął przeczuwać, w jakim kierunku to zmierza.</p>
<p>To go bawi, przedarło się w jego głowie. Jestem żałosny.</p>
<p>Wyciągnął rękę i zasłonił nią usta Lawa, w końcu ich rozdzielając. Przez chwilę dyszał, nie mogąc uspokoić oddechu. Patrzył w wwiercające się w niego, rozpalone podnieceniem oczy.</p>
<p>– Miał… być… jeden… – wyszeptał, czując, jak wzbiera w nim złość i wstyd.</p>
<p>Jak mógł się tak dać ponieść chwili?!</p>
<p>Mężczyzna odsunął się od niego bez słowa. Nie potrafił nic wyczytać z jego twarzy. Był zadowolony? Zawiedziony? Zdziwiony? Nie wiedział, ale nic to go nie obchodziło. Dostał to, czego chciał. Musiał jak najszybciej stąd odejść. Jak najdalej od niego. Wyminął go i rozsunął drzwi.</p>
<p>– Zapomniałeś czegoś.</p>
<p>Sanji spojrzał na pieniądze, które trzymał w ręku. Zagotowało się w nim.</p>
<p>– Zatrzymaj je sobie, idioto.</p>
<p>Chociaż tyle mógł zrobić, by poczuć się lepiej.</p>
<p>Nie jestem jakąś dziwką!</p>
<p>Wybiegł, by skryć się w czterech ścianach swojego pokoju. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek oglądał go w takim stanie. Sam nie chciałby spojrzeć w swoje odbicie. Czuł się wykorzystany, upokorzony i zraniony. Serce go zabolało, więc schwycił się za klatkę piersiową i skulił na posłaniu. Nie wierzył, że próbował z Lawem pogrywać, zdając sobie sprawę, że sam mu się wepchnął w łapy. Drugą ręką sięgnął do ust, z zawstydzeniem gładząc ciepłe i wilgotne jeszcze wargi opuszkami palców. Chciał przestać czuć.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sanjiego obudziło go gwałtowne zrzucenie z łóżka. Po twardym spotkaniu z podłogą, od razu rozkleił oczy, które, miał wrażenie, zamknął zaledwie na jakieś pięć minut.</p>
<p>– Co to ma być, do cholery?!</p>
<p>Ktoś krzyczał na niego i nie był to zdecydowanie męski głos.</p>
<p>Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył długowłosą, rudą kobietę, której grzywka przesłaniała oczy. Próbował coś do niej mówić, ale dziewczyna w ogóle go nie słuchała i krzyczała po japońsku, bijąc go po ramionach. Wybiegł z pokoju na korytarz, gdzie spotkał zaspanego Ace’a, Luffyego i Ivę.</p>
<p>– Co się dzieje? – zapytali półprzytomnie i spojrzeli na dziewczynę, która dodatkowo zrzuciła pościel na ziemię. Musieli ją rozpoznać, bo chłopacy od razu uciekli, a Iva się skrzywiła.</p>
<p>– O…. świetnie… – jęknęła, widząc kobietę.</p>
<p>Dziewczyna wydarła się na nią po japońsku.</p>
<p>– Co? Moja wina, że źle dobierasz sobie facetów?</p>
<p>– Dlaczego mój pokój jest zajęty?! – nieznajoma przestawiła się na angielski. </p>
<p>– Dziwisz się? Nie było cię trzy miesiące. Jak dla nie, mogłaś nie wracać.</p>
<p>Zaczęły się tak kłócić, że zadudniły ściany. Sanji również się wycofał, wbijając chłopakom do pokoju. Siedzieli jak trusie pod ścianą.</p>
<p>– O co chodzi? – zapytał, nadal wstrząśnięty.</p>
<p>– To młodsza siostra Ivy, Domino – Luffy zadrżał.</p>
<p>– Niezłe ziółko – podsumował Ace – aż mi słabo na myśl, że wróciła. Oby się szybko wyniosła.</p>
<p>Stłukło się jakieś szkło. Wrzaski przybrały na sile. Sanji przetarł twarz. Czy to miejsce musiało być jeszcze bardziej pokręcone? Zaniepokoił się.</p>
<p>– Zaraz… skoro to był jej pokój…?</p>
<p>– Tak, już go nie masz.</p>
<p>Coś łupnęło. Oddaliły się jakieś kroki. Zaległa cisza.</p>
<p>– Więc…?</p>
<p>Chłopacy pokręcili głowami, dając do zrozumienia, że nie wiedzą.</p>
<p>Nagle drzwi gwałtownie się rozsunęły. Stała w nich rozwścieczona Iva.</p>
<p>– Co to jest?!</p>
<p>Wyciągnęła w stronę Sanjiego butelkę z atramentem i papier, który chował pod łóżkiem. Oblał go zimny pot. Nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć.</p>
<p>– Po co to trzymasz?! Skąd w ogóle to wziąłeś? Znowu ukradłeś?!</p>
<p>– Co tu się dzieje?</p>
<p>Przyszedł zaspany Law. Nawet roztrzepany wyglądał jak chodzące bożyszcze.</p>
<p>– Patrz, znowu coś zwinął! I na dodatek wróciła Domino… Łeb mi pęknie!</p>
<p>– Nie ukradł, ja mu to dałem. Chciałem, żeby ćwiczył pismo.</p>
<p>Zapadła cisza. Iva musiała kilka razy pomrugać, zanim do niej dotarło, co Law właśnie powiedział. Zmierzyła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>Po co staje w mojej obronie? Myślał Sanji w gorączce, czując, jak na policzki wpełza rumieniec.</p>
<p>– Chciałeś, żeby ćwiczył znaki?</p>
<p>Potwierdził.</p>
<p>Nie wyglądała, jakby mu uwierzyła, ale nie drążyła tematu. Jej twarz złagodniała, od razu się uspokajając.</p>
<p>– Nie dawaj mu więcej takich rzeczy. To… nierozsądne. – Odchrząknęła, lustrując go uważnie.</p>
<p>– Masz rację. Nie będę.</p>
<p>Ace i Luffy aż się palili, żeby zapytać, co z Domino, ale Iva wygłosiła jeszcze jedną wiadomość skierowaną do Lawa.</p>
<p>– Od dzisiaj Sanji mieszka z tobą w pokoju. To kara za twoją lekkomyślność. Masz go pilnować.</p>
<p>Law nie odpowiedział. Zaskoczony, uniósł tylko brew.</p>
<p>Sanji za to poczuł, jakby przygniótł go tonowy głaz.</p>
<p>Czy mogło być jeszcze gorzej?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jedli śniadanie w milczeniu. Domino gdzieś wyszła. Wybiegła z domu obrażona i do tej pory nie wróciła. Jej rzeczy nadal leżały w przedpokoju. Od Luffyego dowiedział się, że z Iva i jej siostra nie przepadają za sobą, ale swego czasu Domino dołożyła jej się do operacji piersi i teraz ma u niej dług. Rodzice obie wyrzucili z domu, gdy jedna zmieniła płeć, a druga znalazła nieodpowiedniego kandydata na męża. Od czasu do czasu Domino pomieszkiwała u Ivy, gdy kolejny facet ją rzucił. Pomimo różnicy charakterów, zawsze sobie pomagały. Chłopacy jednak za nią nie przepadali i vice versa, lecz nie mieli nic do powiedzenia.</p>
<p>Postanowił o tym nie myśleć i spróbować coś zjeść. Niestety znowu miał kłopot z pałeczkami. Tym razem wszyscy byli przy stole, a on zaczął się stresować. Wiele rzeczy mu spadało i zdołał się naprawdę zdenerwować.</p>
<p>– Och… nasz rodzynek sobie nie radzi. To urocze. – Ace pierwszy to zauważył i się rozczulił. – Może chcesz, żeby ktoś cię nakarmił? – zagaił złośliwie, z jakiegoś powodu patrząc na Lawa. Starszy nawet się nie zainteresował, popijając swoją porcję herbaty.</p>
<p>– Nie potrzebuję pomocy!</p>
<p>Zdał sobie sprawę, że uniósł się trochę za bardzo. Poczerwieniał, gdy wlepiali w niego oczy.</p>
<p>– P-poradzę sobie sam – powiedział w momencie, w którym przypadkiem upuścił do miseczki kolejną porcję ryżu.</p>
<p>Postanowili to zignorować.</p>
<p>– Myślicie, że długo zostanie? – zapytał ostrożnie Ace, mając na myśli Domino.</p>
<p>– Cholera wie… – Iva dłubała w jedzeniu.</p>
<p>Sanji miał ochotę uderzyć głową w stół. Był cały spięty. Law zachowywał się, jakby nic się nie stało.</p>
<p>– Ace, pamiętasz, że dzisiaj masz schadzkę? – zapytała Iva beznamiętnie.</p>
<p>– Pamięta.</p>
<p>Zdziwiony Sanji  spojrzał na Luffyego, który użył ostrego tonu.</p>
<p>Atmosfera do końca posiłku była cudowna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Po południu na lekcję gotowania szedł z Luffym. Młodszy odzywał się aż za często, rozmawiając o pierdołach. Kopał napotkane kamyki, a ręce miał głęboko w kieszeniach. Wydawał się spięty i bardzo nieswój.</p>
<p>– Wszystko w porządku? – Sanji zaryzykował zapytać.</p>
<p>Luffy zwolnił kroku.</p>
<p>– Jasne, a co?</p>
<p>– Wydajesz się zestresowany… To przez Domino?</p>
<p>Nadal nic. Sanji zastanawiał się, jak ugryźć temat, by dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi. Już wydawało się, że nie otrzyma od niego odpowiedzi, ale w końcu młodszy się przemógł.</p>
<p>– Czasem chciałbym, żebym na świecie istniał tylko ja i Ace.</p>
<p>Powiedział to wyjątkowo spokojnie, patrząc w niebo. Sanji nie spodziewał się takich słów. Luffy kontynuował.</p>
<p>– Oboje mamy z tym problem, ale nie potrafimy ustąpić. Nawet nie wiem… kiedy to się zaczęło… – Uśmiechnął się.</p>
<p>Jakiś chłód przebił się przez ubrania Sanijego, więc opatulił się nimi szczelniej. Czy to była jedynie braterska troska? Coś w tonie jego głosu zasiało w nim wątpliwości. Zwłaszcza, że nadal nie wyrzucił z pamięci ich pocałunku. Najwyraźniej ich relacje były bardziej skomplikowane. Znów poczuł się przytłoczony. Nie wiedział, czy drążyć temat, dlatego na dłuższą chwilę zamilkli. Gdy doszli już do knajpy, Luffy dodał kilka słów na pożegnanie.</p>
<p>– Dam ci dobrą radę. Nie zakochuj się.</p>
<p>Był zaskoczony, że właśnie te słowa usłyszał. Patrzył na jego oddalające się, nadal wyprostowane plecy. W głowie krążyły niespokojne myśli. Szczególnie, że ktoś w nich bardzo wyraźnie się zmaterializował. Odpędził je rozbawiony.</p>
<p>Przecież to śmieszne.</p>
<p>Smutek ścisnął mu serce, myśląc o przybranych braciach i swojej sytuacji. Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, wszedł do restauracji i przywitał się z Zeffem, który pomachał mu wesoło. Gdy zobaczył w misce czekające na niego krewetki, od razu poczuł się lepiej. Zakasał rękawy i chwycił za nóż. Znów zatracił się w cudownym, kucharskim świecie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lekcja japońskiego przyszła niestety o wiele szybciej, niż tego chciał. Przeciągał chwilę pójścia do pokoju Lawa jak najdłużej, pragnąc zniknąć. Nie rozmawiali ani nie widzieli się od rana, kiedy to uratował go przed Ivą. Czy czuł, że powinien mu pomóc, skoro nie wziął od niego pieniędzy? Była to kolejna przysługa za wczorajszy…? Potrząsnął głową. Nie ważne, co chciał osiągnąć, nie ma zamiaru mieć kolejnego długu do spłacenia.</p>
<p>Zapukał i został zaproszony do środka.</p>
<p>Tym razem nie czekały na niego papiery i książki. Law się nie uśmiechał. Usiadł na podłodze koło niego, w bezpiecznej odległości. Wiercił się niespokojnie, serce trzepotało mu pod żebrami. Milczeli. Sanji nie miał zamiaru odzywać się pierwszy. Już dość wczoraj sprowadził na siebie problemów. Tym razem sobie nie pozwoli.</p>
<p>– Mnie też ta sytuacja nie jest na rękę – Law przerwał tę napiętą chwilę.</p>
<p> Domyślił się, że pewnie mówi o wspólnym pokoju. Nie ukrywał, że był tą perspektywą przerażony. Gdzie będzie spał? Bo chyba nie z nim w łóżku?</p>
<p>– Nie podniecaj się tak, będziesz miał posłanie na podłodze – Law musiał wyczytać myśli z jego miny.</p>
<p>– To dobrze, już myślałem, że będę miał kłopoty ze spaniem.</p>
<p>Sam się zdziwił, że mu odpyskował. Law najwyraźniej też był zaskoczony.</p>
<p>– Nie uważasz, że powinieneś mi podziękować za dzisiaj?</p>
<p>– Wczoraj wziąłeś więcej, niż się umawialiśmy. To chyba uczciwa wymiana.</p>
<p>– Czyli jednak kurestwo ci odpowiada?</p>
<p>Aż się w Sanjim zatrzęsło.</p>
<p>– Uczę się od najlepszych.</p>
<p>Law oniemiał. Sanji'emu, choć ręce drżały, głos nie załamał się ani na sekundę. Wytrzymał też jego złote spojrzenie. Sam do końca nie wierzył, że to zrobił. Nie chciał być ciągle na straconej pozycji tylko dlatego, że miał uczucia. Poczuł się odrobinę odważniejszy w jego towarzystwie.</p>
<p>– Po co ci był papier i atrament?</p>
<p>Milczał. Wątpił, żeby był trudno się domyślić i nie rozumiał, czemu Law chce, żeby powiedział to na głos.</p>
<p>– Teraz ci mowę odjęło?</p>
<p>– Chyba uznaliśmy, że zabawa w pytania nam nie wychodzi, więc nie wiem czego oczekujesz.</p>
<p>Tym razem Sanji go rozbawił. Law wyglądał już łagodniej. Rozluźnił się trochę i podparł z tyłu na rękach, mierząc go już cieplejszym spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>– Fascynujesz mnie.</p>
<p>Blondyn nie zdołał ukryć rumieńców. Odwrócił wzrok. Czy Law za każdym razem musiał wytrącać go z równowagi? Zwłaszcza, że wreszcie tworzył sobie jakiś stabilny grunt?</p>
<p>– Czemu nie możesz zaakceptować swojej sytuacji? Czemu tak uparcie się bronisz? Złościsz się na mnie za wczoraj, a odpowiedziałeś równie żarliwie…</p>
<p>Sanji zacisnął zęby. Tego było za wiele. W jego sercu nagromadziło się zbyt dużo rzeczy. Wziął głęboki oddech i wyrzucił z siebie potok słów.</p>
<p>– Nie zrozumiesz tego. Uważasz, że mnie znasz, a gówno wiesz. Nie zabronisz mi bronić tego, co dla mnie ważne. Możesz śmiać się i drwić, ale nie zaakceptuję twojego świata. Nie będę słuchać rad kogoś, kto uważa, że miłość to nic nieznaczący zlepek liter!</p>
<p>Zakończył wypowiedź, wkładając w ostatnie zdanie jak najwięcej jadu. Chyba podziałało, bo Law pierwszy raz wydawał się zdumiony. Była to jednak znowu jedynie krótka chwila, kiedy go na tym przyłapał.</p>
<p>– Tak… Co ja mogę o tym wiedzieć… – powiedział obojętnie, szybko maskując zmieszanie.</p>
<p>Sanji dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że ocenił coś, o czym też nie miał pojęcia. Sam złapał się na własne słowa. Nie mógł ich już cofnąć, ale też nie chciał. Cieszył się, że udało mu się przebić przez jego obojętność, ale równocześnie było mu głupio. Zakończenie konwersacji w ten sposób go nie satysfakcjonowało. Trochę liczył na to, że Law się przed nim otworzy, zacznie kłócić, ale najwyraźniej osiągnął odwrotny efekt.</p>
<p>– Dziś nie będziemy się uczyć japońskiego. Popracujemy nad innymi rzeczami.</p>
<p>– S-słucham?</p>
<p>– W herbaciarni wyglądasz jak przerażony kurczak. Musisz się nauczyć być dostojnym kogutem – Law zaśmiał się na własne określenie. – Masz w sobie wiele odwagi, którą z jakiegoś powodu tracisz właśnie tam. Dlaczego mnie umiesz się postawić, a tym głupcom nie?</p>
<p>Sanji był zbity z tropu tak szybką zmianą tematu. Czyżby Law już puścił w zapomnienie jego słowa?</p>
<p>– Codziennie będziesz przyciągał klientów i większość będzie chciała cię zaczepiać. Są sposoby, by łatwo im odmawiać, jednocześnie będąc grzecznym.</p>
<p>Blondyn przełknął ślinę.</p>
<p>– Okazując strach, dajesz im nad sobą przewagę. Pokaż im, że nie grają w twojej lidze. Broń tego, co jest dla ciebie takie ważne. Nikt cię nie ukaże za to, że nie dałeś sobie bezprawnie wsunąć dłoni miedzy nogi. Niech ci za to najpierw odpowiednio zapłacą… – ostatnie słowo wręcz wymruczał.</p>
<p>Sanji’ego aż zmroziło z oburzenia. Przełknął to jednak, bo był również zdziwiony i zaskoczony obrotem tematu. Podejrzliwość ustępowała ciekawości. Dziwnie się czuł słuchając tych wszystkich rad. Znów dostrzegł w tym człowieku coś, co było dla niego nieodgadnione. Próby pomocy okazywane mu przez Lawa miały naprawdę dziwny charakter. Czy rzeczywiście mógłby mieć nad tym większą kontrolę?</p>
<p>Law zbliżył się, przez co serce mu przyspieszyło.</p>
<p>– Co powiedział ci mężczyzna w żółtych okularach? Ten który dał ci pieniądze? </p>
<p>– Nie pamiętam dokładnie… – skłamał.</p>
<p>– Pamiętasz. Twoje ciało zdradza zbyt wiele. Nad tym też bym popracował.</p>
<p>Sanji miał ochotę zawarczeć. Łatwo mu było mówić. Niestety niechętnie przyznał mu rację. Jego ciało w ogóle… go nie słuchało. Przełknął ślinę, boleśnie pamiętając ciepło drugich ust.</p>
<p>– Więc? Powiesz mi? – dopytywał się Law, celowo wpatrując mu się w usta.</p>
<p>Tak naprawdę nie chciał tego mówić, ale był również ciekawy, co te słowa oznaczają. Powtórzył je niepewnie.</p>
<p>– Hym…</p>
<p>– Co? Co to znaczy? – Sanji zezłościł się widząc, że mężczyznę to rozbawiło. Law znów postanowił go podrażnić.</p>
<p>– Najpierw lekcja. Potem ci powiem.</p>
<p>– Jaka lekcja? – Sanji się zdenerwował.</p>
<p>– Odegramy scenkę z herbaciarni.</p>
<p>Ewidentnie Law chciał się nad nim poznęcać. Miał rozbawiony wzrok.</p>
<p>– Masz podać mi herbatę, będąc przy tym dostojnym kogutem.</p>
<p>Sanji skrzywił się na to określenie i aż sapnął ze złości. Spojrzał na uszykowany wcześniej na stole zestaw czarek z czajniczkiem. Zmrużył oczy. Law czekał. Najwyraźniej nie miał wyboru. Obawiał się tego, ale wykonał polecenie. Nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać, wstał, wziął tackę i powoli zbliżył się do mężczyzny. Przy nim denerwował się równie mocno, co przy klientach. Odstawił kubek i chwycił czajnik, by nalać herbaty.</p>
<p>– Masz piękne nadgarstki.</p>
<p>Spojrzał na swoją odsłoniętą przez yukatę skórę. Zwykle podwijał materiał aż po łokcie, bo na co dzień mu przeszkadzał. Zawstydził się i skrzywił. Piękne? Nalewał napój, będąc bardzo spiętym. Strumyk herbaty drżał.</p>
<p>– Jeśli nie wiesz, jak na to odpowiedzieć i nie chcesz tego słyszeć, zakrywaj je.  Przyciągają wzrok. To zboczenie wyryły w klientach gejsze. Twoje dłonie są bardzo zgrabne, mogą być dla ciebie równie przydatne, co zgubne. I unieś głowę – niespodziewanie chwycił jego podbródek i delikatnie uniósł go, łącząc ich wzrok. – Choć jesteś na razie tylko kelnerem, nie masz powodu się kulić jak służka. Nie uciekaj też wzrokiem – zganił go, gdy spojrzał w bok, chcąc uniknąć intensywności spojrzenia. – To Japończycy tak robią, nie my. Uśmiechnij się czasem, to też onieśmiela. To ty masz prowokować ich, nie oni ciebie. Choć nie powiem, wielu to podnieca znacznie bardziej.</p>
<p>Sanji spurpurowiał. Herbata wylała się na stolik, bo przelała się z czarki. Odstawił czajnik trochę za głośno. Zanim zdążył przeprosić, dostał z szuflady ścierkę z poleceniem wytarcia stołu.</p>
<p>– A kiedy popełnisz błąd, spróbuj go obrócić na swoją korzyść.</p>
<p>Law niespodziewanie chwycił jego dłoń, która wycierała blat i położył na swoim udzie razem z mokrą ścierką. Sugerował, by i tu sprawdzić, czy nie rozlał herbaty. Sanji spiął się i nie śmiał ruszyć nawet o milimetr. Znów dystans między nimi był koszmarnie niewielki. Nagle mężczyzna pochylił się do jego ucha i wyszeptał kilka słów.</p>
<p>– Będziesz mój.</p>
<p>Sanji’ego coś ścisnęło za gardło. Odsunął się, zaskoczony i zbity z tropu. Gorąco zalało jego ciało. Law uśmiechał się nonszalancko i obserwował z przyjemnością jego reakcję. Sanji najpierw nie zrozumiał, dopiero potem przypomniał sobie, o czym rozmawiali i spąsowiał ze wstydu. Zdenerwował się, mając wrażenie, że Lawa wcale… nic to nie obeszło. Co więcej, jawnie sobie z niego zakpił. Niepokój szybko jednak przyćmił resztę uczuć, przypominając sobie klienta, który naprawdę wypowiedział do niego te słowa. Zadrżał, porażony wizjami o tym, że ten człowiek mógłby… choć spróbować… go dotknąć...</p>
<p>Law zauważył w oczach Sanji’ego panikę i postanowił sprostować, nie wiedząc, co dzieje się w jego głowie.</p>
<p>– Ważne, żebyś nie stwarzał im okazji i nie zachęcał do takich zagrywek. Nie zawsze ktoś z nas będzie przy tobie, więc musisz nauczyć się sobie radzić. To ty masz trzymać inicjatywę. Sam widzisz, że niewiele potrzeba, by kogoś zawstydzić. Znaj swoją wartość, skoro tak bardzo chcesz jej chronić.</p>
<p>Sanji zesztywniał w ponurym napięciu. Niepewnie kiwnął głową, mając w niej mętlik. Wcale nie czuł się lepiej po usłyszeniu tego wszystkiego.</p>
<p>– Jesteś uroczy, gdy się tak rumienisz – Law obserwował go wciąż tak samo intensywnie. Oczy zalśniły mu niezdrowo.</p>
<p>– Przestań – Sanji nie lubił tego typu określeń. Do tego poczuł nagle niepokój. Było już późno, zwykle o tej porze szedł już do swojego pokoju, ale dzisiaj musiał tu zostać. Miał już dość tego dnia.</p>
<p>– Może jednak chcesz spać ze mną w łóżku? – Law przysunął się do oniemiałego chłopaka, dalej dobrze się bawiąc – Rozważałeś może moją… propozycję? – wyszeptał, całkowicie wytrącając Sanji’ego z równowagi i przypominając o niemoralnej przysłudze.</p>
<p>Blondyn zesztywniał w napięciu. Przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, próbując nie unieść pięści.</p>
<p>– Miałem. Dostać. Posłanie – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, starając się już wyłączyć głowę przed kolejną falą ogarniającej go paniki. Mocno zacisnął palce na materiale yukaty, chcąc powstrzymać ich drżenie. Czy… powinien się go obawiać? Nie wiedział, czemu nie potrafił zebrać w sobie siły i stać się bardziej stanowczy. Bał się postawy, jaką emanował mężczyzna. A może bardziej… siebie?</p>
<p>Law chciał kontynuować droczenie się z nim, ale zawahał się, widząc jaki to ma wpływa na chłopaka. Westchnął z rezygnacją i podniósł się, sięgając po coś do szafy. Rozłożył mu materac i dał pościel.</p>
<p>– A może jednak…? - nie mógł się powstrzymać na sam koniec.</p>
<p>– Dobranoc!</p>
<p>Sanji wręcz wyrwał mu kołdrę z rąk i nakrył się nią, kładąc na futonie. Miał wrażenie, że bicie jego serca słychać w całym pomieszczeniu. Odwrócił się placami do mężczyzny i modlił, by ten zostawił go już w spokoju.</p>
<p>Law na szczęście odpuścił. Przebrał się i wślizgnął na łóżko. Zapadła cisza, w której Sanji z niepokojem podrywał się na każdy najmniejszy szmer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rozdział 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji praktycznie nie spał i przez większość dni snuł się jak cień. Nawet Zeff na lekcjach gotowania  wyrażał o niego swoją troskę i próbował rozweselić, nawet w najpochmurniejsze popołudnia. Doceniał to bardzo, ale wieczory w herbaciarni nadal były dla niego prawdziwym horrorem, którego nie mogły przyćmić nawet najsmaczniejsze potrawy.</p>
<p>Nastał kolejny wieczór, gdzie otwierali drzwi Kagejamiya. Po ostatniej rozmowie z Lawem, pomimo wciąż napiętych relacji, wziął sobie jego słowa do serca. Kilka rad nawet wypróbował i musiał z zaskoczeniem przyznać, że ułatwiło mu to życie. Stresował się teraz o wiele mniej, choć nadal nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do zainteresowania, jakim klienci go obdarzali. Dziwnie się czuł, wiedząc, że jego względny spokój to zasługa Trafalgara. Brzdęknął pierwszy dzwonek i Luffy znalazł się przy drzwiach.</p>
<p>Law uśmiechnął się do pierwszego klienta, który chętnie usiadł przy jego stoliku. Tego dnia zrobiło się wyjątkowo tłoczno. Kobiety narzekały na brak piegowatego chłopaka. Ace kolejny raz miał schadzkę, więc Luffy miał dziwny nastrój, który bardzo dobrze maskował pod fałszywym uśmiechem. Tym razem ich gromadkę uzupełniła Domino, która po kilku dniach zrobiła się słodka dla wszystkich i zaproponowała pomoc na zgodę. Witała gości i pomagała w kuchni, choć mijały się z Ivą bez słowa.</p>
<p>– Dwa razy sake i tapioka dla tych pod oknem. – Rudowłosa wręczyła Sanji’emu kartkę z zamówieniem, wskazując gości pod ścianą. – Pójdę po alkochol – rzekła i wyszła, zostawiając go, by sam zaniósł desery.</p>
<p>Nie miał dziś nawet czasu rozejrzeć się po sali. Trochę się już przyzwyczaił, a ilość gości równała się zamówieniom, które pochłaniały jego czas i myśli. Więc nie rozpoznał mężczyzny, który siedział do niego tyłem. Dopiero zrównując się z nim, zamarł z przerażenia. Zwężone oczy, ukryte za żółtymi szkłami okularów, przyjrzały mu się zachłannie.</p>
<p>Lekcja lekcją, ale to nie było to samo co rzeczywistość.</p>
<p>Sanji uklęknął przy gościach i ledwo opanowaną ręką zaczął rozstawiać sake.</p>
<p>– Jesteś tu nowy, prawda?</p>
<p>Wzdrygnął się, słysząc angielski. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, z którym siedział jego obserwator. Był podobnej postury, szczupły i wysoki. Kręcone włosy opadały mu na ramiona. Przełknął ślinę.</p>
<p>– Tak… panie.</p>
<p>Pamiętał, że jeżeli już miał się odezwać, to kazali mu dodawać w japońskim zwroty grzecznościowe. Podejrzewał, że  w angielskim również.</p>
<p>– Czy usiądziesz z nami? Mój przyjaciel chciałby lepiej cię poznać. Podobno nie mówisz po japońsku?</p>
<p>Law, Luffy i Iva byli pogrążeni w prywatnych rozmowach, więc nie mógł tym razem na nich liczyć. Nie sądził, że tak szybko będzie musiał się z tym zmierzyć. Nie widząc dla siebie ratunku niechętnie usiadł, znajdując się w bezpiecznej odległości od obu gości. Przyjrzał im się z bliska i zobaczył na ich twarzach wiele zmarszczek. Mężczyźni musieli być po czterdziestce. Pachnieli tytoniem. Jeden z nich, milczący, przyglądał mu się wręcz niezdrowo.  </p>
<p>– Jestem Kuzan, a mój przyjaciel to Kizaru.</p>
<p>Kiwną głową w geście przywitania czując, jak pocą mu się dłonie.</p>
<p>– Skąd pochodzisz?</p>
<p>– Z Ameryki… panie.</p>
<p>– No proszę… A ile masz lat?</p>
<p>– Osiemnaście.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna w okularach o coś zapytał, wyraźnie zaciekawiony. Sanji kątem oka zerkał na Ivę. Nadal była zajęta.</p>
<p>– Miałeś już swoje Misedashi?</p>
<p>– Słucham?</p>
<p>Najwyraźniej uznali to za odpowiedź. Denerwowało go, że nie rozumiał ich akcentu na tyle, by wiedzieć, o czym wymieniają zdania.  Do tego to dziwne określenie… Nagle uderzyło w niego to, że Kizaru miał na swojej ręce obrączkę. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.</p>
<p> – Mój przyjaciel oferuje, byś wrócił z nim dzisiaj do domu. Co ty na to?</p>
<p>Nie odpowiedział, zmrożony tym zapytaniem. Mężczyźni lustrowali go wzrokiem.</p>
<p>– Chyba umiesz rozkładać nogi?</p>
<p>Myślał, że się przesłyszał, ale Kuzan wyraźnie nie żartował. Kizaru uśmiechnął się do niego obleśnie. Zakręciło mu się w głowie z obrzydzenia. Był bliski paniki, ale przypomniał sobie słowa Lawa. Spróbował wziąć się w garść i znaleźć w sobie pokłady gniewu, które dodały mu odwagi. Uśmiechnął się do mężczyzn.</p>
<p>– Panowie wybaczą, ale takie oferty składa się wyłącznie przez Ivę. Zapraszam do niej, jeżeli jesteście zainteresowani. A teraz proszę wybaczyć, powinienem wracać do pracy… – Zaczął się podnosić, ale Kizaru chwycił go za rękę.</p>
<p>– Zostaniesz.</p>
<p>Tyle zrozumiał. Zagotowało się w nim, choć uśmiech pozostał wciąż na wargach.</p>
<p>– Proszę przekazać swojemu przyjacielowi, że takie usługi w herbaciarni są dodatkowo płatne.</p>
<p>Kuzan szybko powtórzył jego słowa, a mężczyzna zrobił zdziwioną minę i puścił go. Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo przysiadła się Iva, przez co musiał przesunąć się bliżej okropnego mężczyzny.</p>
<p>– A kto nam męczy naszego Sanjiego? Kuzanie, Kizaru… jeszcze nie przyjmuję na niego ofert. Za niecały miesiąc możecie zrobić to w Ryokanie…</p>
<p>Zmienili język na japoński i już nie wiedział o czym rozmawiają. Ukrywał drżenie i spięcie pod maską uśmiechu. Dolewał im alkoholu i mierzył się z gośćmi na spojrzenia, choć nie było to łatwe. Miał wrażenie, że Kizaru jeszcze bardziej pożera go spojrzeniem, nawet jeśli był teraz mniej pewny siebie. Zastanawiał się, ile to jeszcze potrwa. Czy jeśli zwymiotuje, będzie mógł w końcu odejść od stołu? Wymiana zdań ciągnęła się wieki.</p>
<p>Nagle ktoś chwycił go za ramiona. Powoli wstał, ledwo trzymając się na nogach, poczuł znajomy zapach.</p>
<p>– Proszę mi wybaczyć, muszę go porwać na minutkę – powiedział Law przepraszająco, mocno go trzymając.</p>
<p>– Masz rację, nasz nowy ma przecież obowiązki. Jest jeszcze trochę nieobyty i nieśmiały. Rozumiecie… – przytaknęła mu Iva.</p>
<p>Kizaru nie wydawał się urażony i powiedział coś, co Kuzan postanowił przetłumaczyć.</p>
<p>– Wystający gwóźdź trzeba przybić do ściany.</p>
<p>Sanji ukłonił się i odwrócił. Cieszył się, że obok był Law, bo każdy krok wymagał od niego wiele energii. Mężczyzna natychmiast zaprowadził go do łazienki, gdzie mógł przemyć twarz. Do odpływu ściekały ciemne stróżki po makijażu. Później na krótko dołączyła Iva, ale widząc w jakim jest stanie, kazała mu już nie wracać. Przeklęła sobie kilka razy pod nosem i zabrała Lawa ze sobą, bo gości wciąż przybywało.</p>
<p>Sanjiego nie obchodziło już nic oprócz tego, że w końcu mógł zostać sam i odetchnąć. Siedział przez chwilę w ciszy. Jeżeli tak miał wyglądać każdy wieczór, to chyba nie da rady tego znieść. Później, nie wiedząc dokąd się udać, poszedł do pokoju Lawa, który od kilku nocy był też jego własnym. Rozsunął drzwi i wszedł do środka.</p>
<p>W powietrzu wciąż unosił się zapach męskiej wody kolońskiej, tej samej którą Law pachniał za każdym razem, gdy go mijał. Przeszył go dreszcz. Niepewnie chodził po lekko skrzypiących deskach, idąc w kierunku rozłożonego w rogu pokoju futonu, jego posłania. Usiadł na nim, zgarniając kolana pod brodę. Nie wiedział czy zniesie kolejną noc, słysząc tak niedaleko oddech Lawa. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale bliskość tego człowieka, nawet tak niewinna, doprowadzała go do szału.</p>
<p>Nie chciał myśleć, dlatego skupił wzrok na jednym przedmiocie. Zaciekawiła go szkatułka, która stała na komodzie zaraz koło łóżka. Zawsze go przyciągała. Była bardzo bogato zdobiona, część niej pokrywała kość słoniowa, muszle i złoto. Im dłużej jej się przypatrywał, tym bardziej chciał zerknąć, co jest w środku. Wiedział, że praca w herbaciarni jeszcze potrwa, więc nikt nie powinien go przyłapać. Potem jednak odezwał się jego rozsądek, który zapytał go, co go to interesuje.</p>
<p>Położył się i spróbował zasnąć.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obudziły go dziwne odgłosy. Ktoś krzyczał? Słyszał szelest pościeli i dziwne stęknięcia. Rozkleił powieki, niepewnie wsłuchując się w dziwne dźwięki. Ktoś się dusił?</p>
<p>Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to Law szamocze się na łóżku. Podniósł się i zobaczył go jeszcze śpiącego, pogrążonego w jakimś złym śnie. Stanął nad nim niepewny, czy powinien go budzić.</p>
<p>Twarz mężczyzny wykrzywiał ból. Pocił się strasznie, a jego naga klatka piersiowa, pokryta tatuażami, unosiła się szybko. Powieki drgały, a z ust wydobywały się niepełne słowa. Musiał się strasznie męczyć. Delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia.</p>
<p>Law wybudził się natychmiast. Spojrzał na niego nic nie rozumiejącym, spanikowanym wzrokiem.  </p>
<p>– Mówiłeś przez sen – powiedział szybko Sanji, by się usprawiedliwić.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna usiadł na łóżku i przetarł twarz. Ręka mu drgała. Wyglądał na całkowicie bezbronnego i zakłopotanego.</p>
<p>Sanji odsunął się, czując, jak oboje są zawstydzeni. Najwyraźniej nie tylko on jeden miał koszmary. Z jakiejś nieokreślonej przyczyny chciał z nim porozmawiać i jednocześnie uciec. Te sprzeczności go rozstrajały.</p>
<p>– Wszystko okej?</p>
<p>Zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Law wydawał się zaskoczony tym pytaniem, jakby nie wiedział, o czym mówi. Po czym chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął do siebie. Ich twarze znalazły się bardzo blisko siebie.</p>
<p>– Połóż się ze mną.</p>
<p>– C-co?</p>
<p>Wciągnął go siłą na łóżko i oplatając w pasie, przyciągnął do siebie, nie dając możliwości sprzeciwienia się tej zachciance.</p>
<p>Sanji myślał, że serce przeciśnie się przez jego żebra. Czuł ciepło drugiego ciała, które dopasowało się do niego jak dwa elementy układanki. Szarpał się trochę nieskutecznie, aż w końcu się poddał, bo to wywoływało tylko mocniejszy ucisk. Nie stało się nic więcej, tylko leżeli, ale jednak jego myśli nie potrafiły się w tym odnaleźć.</p>
<p>– Co ty… robisz? – wydusił, ledwo wydając z siebie dźwięk.</p>
<p>– Tylko chwilę – wymruczał mężczyzna, który bardzo szybko się pozbierał po koszmarze.</p>
<p>Mijały minuty i choć to było absurdalne, Sanji się uspokajał. Przymknął oczy, a mięśnie jeden po drugim odpuszczało napięcie. Zaciągnął się zapachem mężczyzny, który poczuł bardzo wyraźnie. Krew zaszumiała mu w głowie. Na policzki wpełzło znajome ciepło. Znał ten dotyk, towarzyszył mu w gorączce. Czuł jak klatka mężczyzny miarowo opada, jak powoli jego usta zanurzają się w jego włosy i jak dłonie zaczynają głaskać jego kark. Nie rozumiał, czemu to było takie kojące.</p>
<p>– Opowiedz mi o sobie – poprosił Law.</p>
<p>– Czemu chcesz cokolwiek o mnie wiedzieć? – Sanji zmieszał się i oparł czoło o ciepły tors, by nie widział jego rozpalonych policzków.</p>
<p>– Opowiedz.</p>
<p>Dlaczego nie potrafię mu się oprzeć? Pomyślał Sanji i poprawił się, czując niepokój. Uparcie chciał trzymać się buntowniczej postawy, ale z każdą chwilą ta idea topniała, zastępowana ciekawością. Z resztą sam też chciał zrozumieć wiele rzeczy. Chęć rozmowy była mu szalenie potrzebna. Teraz było inaczej, jakby Law zrzucił jakąś maskę. Nie wiedział, co było w tym poranku, ale możliwe, że kolejna okazja mogła szybko nie nadejść.</p>
<p>– Opowiedz mi – poprosił uparcie.</p>
<p>Więc Sanji powoli zaczął mówić. O matce i siostrze. O ich domu. O tym jak żyli w Ameryce, jak spędzali razem czas, jak bardzo za nimi tęsknił. Jaką mieli relację z ojcem i braćmi i jak mu dziwnie, że już ich nie ma. Słowa wylewały się z niego, a Law uspokajająco głaskał go po głowie i zanurzał twarz w jego włosy. Przyjemność przeplatała się ze smutkiem. Kiedy skończył, poczuł się głupio. Zamilkli na parę minut.</p>
<p>– Teraz ty mi powiedz – Sanji poczuł mrowienie na karku, które falami spływało wzdłuż jego pleców po kręgosłupie. Spokój zastępował dyskomfort, spowodowany sprzecznymi uczuciami i zdaniem sobie sprawy, że nie powinni być tak blisko siebie. Zwłaszcza po tym, co ostatnio się między nimi działo.</p>
<p>– Co mam opowiedzieć?</p>
<p>– O rodzinie. O czymkolwiek. – Chciał, by myśli zawróciły z niebezpiecznych torów.</p>
<p>– To nie są ciekawe opowieści.</p>
<p>– Pytanie za pytanie – spróbował go ponownie nakłonić.</p>
<p>Law, pomimo uśmiechu, spiął się. Sanji wyczuł to dłońmi leżącymi na nagiej, ciemnej skórze. Dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo, najwyraźniej mężczyźnie ciężko było mówić.</p>
<p>– Nie za bardzo wiem… co chcesz wiedzieć – zapytał niepewnie.</p>
<p>– Co z twoją matką? Ojcem? – Sanji wypalił pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy.</p>
<p>– Matka nie żyje, ojciec nie wiem.</p>
<p>– Znałeś ich?</p>
<p>Law zaśmiał się. Tym razem słowa wypłynęły z niego trochę łatwiej, choć jego ton nadal był lekko zachrypnięty.</p>
<p>– Matka była praczką. Mało się mną zajmowała, bo pracowała od rana do wieczora. Podobno była piękna i wielu mężczyznom wpadała w oko. Wśród nich znalazł się mój ojciec. Sypiała z nim za błyskotki. Ironia losu… – pchnął. – Gdy zaszła w ciążę, zostawił ją. Urodziła mnie, ale później zachorowała i umarła. Nie mieliśmy pieniędzy na leki, ledwie starczało na jedzenie.</p>
<p>Sanjiego zamurowało. Na moment przestał oddychać. To było tak okropne, że aż zaniemówił. Nie rozumiał, jak Law mógł mówić takim bezbarwnym tonem.</p>
<p>– Nawet nie wiem, jak mój ojciec się nazywa i czy jeszcze żyje. Wychowywali mnie dziadkowie. Obwiniali mnie o śmierć córki. Twierdzili, że gdyby nie ja, być może nie przepracowywałaby się tak i lepiej jadła. Cały ten kraj był dla nich przekleństwem. Nienawidzili go tak samo mocno jak mnie. Pochodzili z Hiszpanii. Mięli tu prowadzić jakiś super interes, ale nie wypaliło. Byłem z nimi do dziesiątego roku życia, kiedy to oboje postanowili mnie sprzedać, tonąc już mocno w długach, jeszcze po mojej matce.</p>
<p>– J-jak to sprzedać…? – zapytał Sanji, gdy odzyskał mowę.</p>
<p>Law wydawał się pusty, jakby opowiadał zasłyszaną na ulicy historię. Sanji poczuł, jak zapiekły go oczy. Coś rozsadzało go od środka.</p>
<p>Usłyszeli, jak ktoś krząta się po korytarzu.</p>
<p>– Myślę, że tyle na dzisiaj starczy.</p>
<p>Sanji nie wiedzieć czemu, chciał brnąć w to dalej. Chciał dowiedzieć się więcej, bez względu na konsekwencje. Był tym tak pochłonięty, że nie zauważył zmiany w Lawie. Poczuł, jak mięśnie wokół niego się zaciskają. Dłonie zjechały na plecy, sięgając pośladków.</p>
<p>– Jesteś taki kruchy…</p>
<p>– Law… Co ty…?</p>
<p>Ciepły oddech owiał mu twarz. Chciał się odsunąć, ale tym razem mężczyzna był bardziej stanowczy. Nie był w stanie się wyrwać. Poczuł gorące usta na szyi i zamarł. Law go po niej całował. Urywane westchnienie przedarło się przez jego zaciśnięte zęby. Zacisnął palce na ciemnej skórze. Spanikował.</p>
<p>– Dość. Przestań.</p>
<p>Law wplótł nogę między jego uda i docisnął do łóżka.</p>
<p>– Czemu? Czemu chcesz bym przestał? – Nachylił się do jego ucha. – Zrobię ci rzeczy, o których ci się nawet nie śniło.</p>
<p>Gorąco przelało się przez jego ciało. Słowa Lawa wywołały w nim prawdziwy pożar sprzeczności. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, a Sanji topniał pod jego spojrzeniem wiedząc, że daje się omamić i ponieść zwykłej fizyczności. Bardzo chciał temu ulec, ale wiedział, że potrzebuje czegoś jeszcze. Chciał usłyszeć, zobaczyć i poczuć coś jeszcze. Nie tylko chęć posiadania i pustego pragnienia. Potrzebował swojej odpowiedzi. Nie potrafił, nawet po tym zwierzeniu, jeszcze tego wszystkiego zrozumieć. Tego, co się dzieje w jego i Lawa głowie. Między nimi.</p>
<p>– Nie jestem… rzeczą.</p>
<p>Law zatrzymał się na chwilę, zamierając ustami na jego szyi, pod skórą której pulsowała szybko krew. Wydawało się, że nie odpuści, ale jednak się poddał. Sanji pospiesznie odsunął się od niego, nie patrząc w oczy. Poczuł niemal fizyczny ból. Ciepło drugiego ciała prawie go od siebie uzależniło. Wciąż zaprzeczając sobie, wstał i wyszedł do łaźni, by uciec od złotego spojrzenia. Zaciskając wargi do krwi, zdusił pragnienie ulżenia sobie, po nagromadzonej przyjemności. Uczucie między nogami paliło go wstydem do żywego. Przeklinał siebie za słabość i dopuszczenie do takiej sytuacji. Na szczęście zimna woda go ostudziła, a niedługo potem dołączył do niego zmordowany nocą Ace, który szybko odwrócił jego myśli od jego własnych zmartwień.</p>
<p>Sanji postanowił podpytać go o kilka dręczących go kwestii.</p>
<p>– Co oznacza Misedaschi?</p>
<p>–  Misedaschi? To ceremonia, na której się zaprezentujesz. Mówią tak na to, bo gejsze wtedy ogłaszają rozpoczęcie swojej kariery. W każdym razie po tym Iva zaczyna przyjmować zlecenia. Dla nas jest to pozyskanie nowych klientów, którzy przyjeżdżają często specjalnie po to, by znaleźć sobie wymarzoną dziwkę – zaśmiał się.</p>
<p>Sanji wzdrygnął się na te słowa.</p>
<p>– To się robi… przed wieloma ludźmi? – Mógł się tylko modlić, by umrzeć przed tym terminem.</p>
<p>– No… całym teatrem.</p>
<p>Sanji pozieleniał na twarzy.</p>
<p>– Nie lubisz takich akcji, co?</p>
<p>Być może gdyby nie chodziło o sprzedaż samego siebie to kto wie, może by nawet chętnie pożonglował.</p>
<p>Ace przyglądał mu się z uwagą, ale ostatecznie postanowił uderzyć w inny temat.</p>
<p>– Jak tam ci poszło w herbaciarni?  </p>
<p>Sanji opowiedział mu incydent z klientami.</p>
<p>– A, ten typ… Nazywa się Borsalino Kizaru. Trochę z Luffym go znamy. Stary oblech, ale jest mega dziany… i chyba na ciebie napalony, a to dość niezwykłe przy jego wymaganiach. Mógłbyś rozważyć jego ofertę.</p>
<p>Sanji pomyślał, że wolałby nie rozważać żadnej. Ace zobaczył, że tylko znowu go przybił.</p>
<p>– Ale wiesz… Nie wszyscy są tacy... Zdarzają się też mili i przystojni…</p>
<p>Sanji wyczuł, że może zmienić temat.</p>
<p>– Mówisz o kliencie z wczoraj?</p>
<p>Ace mrugnął mu i wylał sobie na ręce sporą ilość mydła. Spienił włosy.</p>
<p>– Shanks jest… w porządku. Nawet mi się podoba. Choć nie płaci wiele. Większość wieczoru rozmawiamy zamiast… robić inne rzeczy.</p>
<p>– A Luffy? Chyba ma inne zdanie – postanowił zaryzykować pytanie.</p>
<p>Piegowaty chłopak zatrzymał się na chwilę i potem znów zaczął się myć.</p>
<p>– Coś ci o nas mówił?</p>
<p>– Nietrudno zauważyć… – burknął. Pomyślał, że może nie powinien się w to mieszać.</p>
<p>– To… skomplikowane. – zaśmiał się piegowaty, nie wydając się zrażonym. Nie zdradził już nic więcej.</p>
<p>– Czy można sobie… wybrać klienta? – zapytał, szukając jakiejś zmiany tematu i ewentualnego pocieszenia.</p>
<p>– Cóż… – spojrzał na niego, posyłając mu krzywy uśmiech – Przy pierwszym nie masz wiele do gadania. Ale pocieszę cię, że im brzydszy, tym bogatszy! A wiesz, że to się równa A-ME-RY-KA.</p>
<p>Sanji ciężko wypuścił powietrze z płuc.</p>
<p>Super, pomyślał. Tego właśnie potrzebował.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tego dnia cała czwórka wybrała się do miasta. Iva dała im pieniądze na nowe kimona, by mieli się w czym pokazać w Ryokanie. Było słonecznie i nawet dość ciepło jak na tę porę roku. Na ulicach było wielu wesołych ludzi. Sanji pierwszy raz przechadzał się z Lawem poza Suisen. Luffy i Ace wybiegli do przodu, jak zwykle o coś rywalizując.</p>
<p>Zwracali na siebie uwagę. Wielu przechodniów ciekawsko gapiło się wprost na Lawa, szczególnie kobiety. Sanji pierwszy raz przyznał, że może trochę odetchnąć.</p>
<p>– Trzymaj się blisko mnie.</p>
<p>Sanji poczerwieniał, gdy mężczyzna przysunął go dłonią w talii do siebie. Po poranku naprawdę nie wiedział, jak się zachować, a bliskość mężczyzny tylko potęgowała niezręczność. Zaczął czuć coś na kształt dość dużego dyskomfortu, a jednocześnie… bezpieczeństwa? Tak wiele sprzecznych uczuć targało nim ostatnio, że zastanawiał się, czy nie nabawił się jakiejś psychicznej choroby.</p>
<p>Nie spieszyli się, dlatego postanowili przejść się parkiem. Choć większość drzew i krzewów była łysa, wszystko było ładnie zadbane, przycięte i odśnieżone. Gdzieniegdzie wisiały zimowe dekoracje. Jeziorka częściowo pokrywał lód.</p>
<p>Prócz odzywania się do Luffy’ego i Ace’a, obaj wobec siebie milczeli. Sanji chciał zacząć rozmowę, może i nawet pociągnąć go za język w sprawie dalszych zwierzeń, ale postanowił odpuścić i po prostu cieszyć się jego bliskością. Nie chciał psuć tej chwili. Wdychał mroźne powietrze i rozkoszował ciepłem słońca. Spojrzał na nie przez palce, zazdroszcząc ptakom na niebie. Ogarnął go smutek. Przelewał się przez niego spokojnie i zimno, zupełnie jak strumyk do zamarzniętego jeziora. Chciał uciec od tej rozpaczy, ale jak miał uciec przed samym sobą?</p>
<p>– Jesteś cichy… – zauważył Law.</p>
<p>Stanęli na jednym z mostków przecinających jeziorko. Sanji złapał złote spojrzenie i zagryzł wargi, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Był rozdarty.</p>
<p> – Coś cię trapi?</p>
<p>Oniemiały Sanji patrzył, jak Law przysuwa swoją twarz do jego. Poczuł na ustach jego ciepły oddech, przez który zadrżał. Zgrabne palce odchyliły złote pasmo włosów z twarzy i wygładziły wargi. Przymknął oczy, roztrzęsiony tym gestem. Ktoś mógł ich zobaczyć…</p>
<p>– O czym myślisz?  – dopytywał Law, poświęcając mu całą swoją uwagę, gdy Ace z Luffym zaczęli bitwę na śnieżki.</p>
<p>Sanji nie wiedział, w jaki sposób tak łatwo potrafi podjąć z nim każdy temat i zapomnieć o rzeczywistości.</p>
<p>– O niczym… szczególnym… – powiedział ogólnikowo, zgodnie z prawdą. Przecież mu się nie przyzna, że głównie o nim. No i oczywiście o całej tej farsie w Ryokanie. Musiał coś wymyślić do tego czasu.</p>
<p>– Co byś robił, gdybyś był w Ameryce?</p>
<p>Sanji uniósł brwi, zaskoczony. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek to komuś powiedział. Nawet swojej rodzicielce. Nie widział szczególnych przeszkód, by się z tego zwierzyć. Był wyjątkowo nastrojony do takich rozmyślań, więc postanowił się tym podzielić. – Chciałbym… mieć restaurację.</p>
<p>– Jak by wyglądała?</p>
<p>To właśnie Sanji w nim lubił. Law go słuchał. Nie wyśmiewał, lecz starał się rozmawiać. Był ciekawy.</p>
<p>– Malutka, przytulna... Pełna kwiatów z ogrodu matki. Chciałbym piec, gotować i ozdabiać desery. Chciałbym…</p>
<p>Mieć przy sobie ukochane osoby. Spojrzał na Lawa szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie do końca rozumiejąc jeszcze swoje myśli. Gubiąc się miedzy światami, zapominając o czyhającym niebezpieczeństwie. Bał się tego, że zostanie to jedynie wizją nie do spełnienia. Czymś, co jest nie do osiągnięcia.</p>
<p>– Opowiedz mi. O tym ogrodzie.</p>
<p>I mówił. Law słuchał go, wpatrując się intensywnie w jego usta.</p>
<p>– A ty? Czego pragniesz? – zapytał nagle Sanji, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co chce tym osiągnąć i właściwie nie wierząc, że usłyszy odpowiedź. Zapragnął jednak się dowiedzieć jak bardzo się różnili.</p>
<p>Law chwilę milczał, i nagle… dotknął dłonią policzka Sanji’ego, którego serce przyspieszyło. Pogłaskał go czule, przysuwając się bardzo blisko, aż blondyn się zachwiał, ściśnięty jednocześnie grozą, nadzieją i pożądaniem.</p>
<p>– Niektórzy nie mają prawa czegoś pragnąć – pogłaskał go szczęce i choć ten gest był czuły, niósł ze sobą ogromny smutek, którego blondyn nie mógł pojąć.</p>
<p>Jedna ze śnieżek ugodziła Sanji’ego w tył głowy i rozprysła się częściowo na twarzy podirytowanego Lawa.</p>
<p>– Ups! – zaśmiał się Luffy i zaczął uciekać w obawie, że mężczyzna zacznie go gonić.</p>
<p>To uderzenie przebiło bańkę mydlaną w której się znajdowali. Nie dowiedział się co miały znaczyć te słowa. Law również jakby się ocknął. Nastrój prysł i oboje poczuli się nieswojo.</p>
<p>– Chodźmy dalej.</p>
<p>Co mógł mieć na myśli? – zapytał siebie Sanji. Wiedział, że dzięki temu lepiej by wszystko zrozumiał. Mógł mu powiedzieć coś, co by wywróciło sytuację do góry nogami. Miałby wtedy szansę… Być może to, co sobie roił w głowie wcale nie było takie głupie. Gdyby tylko ta jebana śnieżka…</p>
<p>Dotarli do krawca, z którego wyszły właśnie dwie umalowane gejsze. Zaśmiały się na ich widok i posłały całusy, machając im zalotnie. Ace z Luffym odmachali im radośnie i przywitali się z właścicielem interesu. Zdawał się bardzo uradowany ich przybyciem, choć prawdopodobnie cieszyła go najbardziej pełna sakiewka, którą przekazał mu Ace. Miejsca było tylko na dwie osoby, więc najpierw wepchnął się najmłodszy, ciągnąc za sobą Sanji’ego. Pomieszczenie pachniało cytrusami, każdy kąt wypełniały rolki z tkaninami, które połyskiwały w słońcu. Posiadały różne wzory i barwy, jedne były grubsze, inne cieńsze. Stary, pomarszczony mężczyzna zbierał ich wymiary i zapisywał w kajeciku. Na jego nosie widniały wielkie, posklejane okulary z grubymi szkłami, które sprawiały, że blondyn myślał, iż patrzy na wielką, wiekową muchę. Nie za bardzo brał czynny udział w pomiarach i doborze koloru. Luffy szczegółowo opisywał czego potrzebuje i próbował też jego do tego wciągnąć, ale Sanji nie słuchał, nadal nadąsany przez akcję ze śnieżką. Zgodził się na podetknięte kolory i motyw jakiejś fali. Gdy skończył, zrobili wymianę i teraz czekali aż Ace z Lawem również zostaną obsłużeni.</p>
<p>Sanji stał przy drzwiach i patrzył bezbarwnie na przejeżdżające riksze, kiwając się na swoich drewnianych butach. Luffy wypatrzył w tłumie jakiegoś znajomego i podbiegł do niego, wesoło się witając. Uścisnęli się serdecznie i zaczęli rozmawiać, lecz blondyn stracił nimi zainteresowanie. Popadł w dziwne otępienie. Wpatrywał się w kałuże, które odbijały słońce, dalej czując się, jakby tylko obserwował swoje życie, a nie w nim uczestniczył. Był tak zamyślony, że nie zauważył, jak podeszło do niego trzech typów.</p>
<p>– No, no, no… nowy nabytek Suisen, jak mniemam?</p>
<p>Sanji szybko spojrzał na mężczyznę, który znalazł się najbliżej niego. Zjeżył się, pozostając ostrożny.</p>
<p>Jegomość miał pociągłą twarz i charakterystyczną, zakręconą bródkę. Czarne włosy spinała mu wysoka kitka. Patrzył na niego przymrużonymi, czarnymi oczami i oparł się o ścianę budynku. Był wyższy od niego i masywniejszy, choć nadal zgrabny. Ciemne, granatowe ubrania bardzo dobrze podkreślały jego męską, dobrze zbudowaną sylwetkę.</p>
<p>– Plotki nie kłamały. Uroczy tak, jak mówią…</p>
<p>Odezwał się facet po jego lewej stronie. Ten to dopiero miał spojrzenie, aż Sanjiego zatkało. Również miał jasno złote oczy, jak Law, ale zdecydowanie drapieżniejsze. Miał ostre rysy twarzy, które potęgowała równo przycięta, krótka czarna broda i wąsy. Na wysokim czole aż rysowała się linia kości. Był podobnej postury, co pierwszy facet.</p>
<p>– Jego włosy…</p>
<p>Ostatni mężczyzna był jednak najbardziej charakterystyczny i wydawał się Sanjiemu wręcz obłąkany. Długie do pasa, blond włosy miał związane w warkocz. Musiał je farbować, bo u nasady widniały sporej długości odrosty. Twarz miał… obłą i dopiero po chwili Sanji dostrzegł, że koleś nie ma brwi, dlatego nie był w stanie od razu odczytać jego wyrazu twarzy. Przełknął ślinę, gdy mężczyzna chwycił pasmo jego włosów.</p>
<p>Zanim Sanji zdążył zareagować, nadgarstek mężczyzny wygiął się pod dziwnym kątem. Powietrze przeszył ostry szept.</p>
<p>– Hawkins… spróbuj go dotknąć jeszcze raz, a złamię ci tę rękę.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna skrzywił się, ale nie wydał żadnego dźwięku. Trzech typów spojrzało wilkiem na Lawa, który zasłonił blondyna własnym ciałem. Nieznajomy wycofał się, patrząc na niego spode łba.</p>
<p>Sanji wstrzymał oddech, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.</p>
<p>– No nie wiem, kto tu chce mieć bardziej połamane kości, zbolu. W końcu taki zjeb jak ty na pewno lubuje się w ostrych zabawach.</p>
<p>Odezwał się pierwszy z mężczyzn i wystąpił krok do przodu. Law nie cofnął się, uśmiechając się w nieodgadniony dla Sanji’ego sposób.</p>
<p>– Lucci, tobie fundnę tę przyjemność za darmo…</p>
<p>Dopiero teraz Sanji przypomniał sobie ich imiona. Rob Lucci, Basil Hawkins i Dracule Mihawk. Byli to mężczyźni z domu Oniyuri. Zadrżał niekontrolowanie, bojąc się dalszego toku wydarzeń. Słuchał uważnie, wychwytując większość słów. Byli o krok od skoczenia sobie do gardeł.</p>
<p>– Jakiś problem, Lucci? – Nagle pojawił się Luffy i stanął po stronie ledwo trzymającego nerwy na wodzy Lawa. – Bo widzę, że już chyba zapomniałeś, jak pachnie szpitalne łóżko.</p>
<p>– To wam nie wolno się do nas zbliżać, nie widzę powodu byśmy to my schodzili wam z drogi – odparł spokojnym głosem Hawkins.</p>
<p>– Najwyraźniej niczego się nie nauczyliście… – warknął młody i zakasał rękawy.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna z kucykiem jednak się świetnie bawił i nie omieszkał kontynuować, dolewając oliwy do ognia. Wokół nich zaczęli się zbierać gapie.</p>
<p>– Żałuję, że ten stary zjeb cię nie zarżnął, tak jak to zrobił z tą smarkulą. Choć pewnie przez pięć lat się przyzwyczaiłeś, nie? – Lucci wyraźnie chciał sprowokować Lawa. – Dupa cię nadal za bardzo swędzi.</p>
<p>Sanji zamarł, zastanawiał się, czy dobrze rozumie. Law pierwszy raz kipiał ze złości, ale nadal pozostawał opanowany. Przypominał trochę rozwścieczonego demona. Podszedł do mężczyzny i wysyczał mu w twarz.</p>
<p>– Przynajmniej, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, umiem odpowiednio zaspokajać klientów.</p>
<p>Mihawk podszedł do Lawa i chwycił go ostrzegawczo za górną część płaszcza.</p>
<p>– Może zapytamy blondynka, bo najwyraźniej jest w twoim typie. Czyżby ci kogoś przypominał?</p>
<p>Tym razem Sanji wiedział, że to przekroczyło granicę i gdyby nie Ace, cała piątka rzuciłaby się na siebie.</p>
<p>– Hola, hola! Panowie, mamy taki ładny dzień! Po co sobie przeszkadzać? – Wszedł między wibrujących jak osy mężczyzn i odepchnął Lawa, a potem szarpnął Luffy’ego – My już tu skończyliśmy, więc się wynosimy. – Ponaglił chłopaków i przywołał wmurowanego w ziemię Sanji’ego.</p>
<p>Rozeszli się, rzucając w swoją stronę gromy. Blondyn przypomniał sobie, jak się oddycha dopiero pod Suisen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rozdział 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To, co wydarzyło się pod krawcem zostało przykryte zasłoną milczenia. Nikt nie chciał Sanjiemu wytłumaczyć, o co chodziło i dlaczego mężczyźni się tak nienawidzą. Szczególnie zakazali mu wspominać o tym Ivie. Niestety słowa jakie usłyszał, nie chciały opuścić jego głowy. Musiały one dotyczyć przeszłości Lawa, o której mu nie wspomniał. Bardzo był ciekawy ich znaczenia, zwłaszcza, że Lucci nawiązał, że on, Sanji, kogoś może mu przypominać… Czy to dlatego Law wziął go pod swoje skrzydła? Kim tak naprawdę dla niego był?</p>
<p>         Wieczory nie były łatwe. Kładąc się na swoje posłanie, zawsze czuł dziwne napięcie i choć mężczyzna nigdy go do niczego nie zmuszał, wysyłał wiele aluzji, by jednak przyszedł do jego łóżka. Odtrącał go brutalnie, zakopując się pod własną pościelą, by nie ujrzał jego płonących uszu. Tej nocy jednak Law go do siebie nie zaprosił. Był wyjątkowo milczący. Minuty mijały, ale sen Sanjiego nie zabierał. Wiele pytań kłębiło mu się w głowie.</p>
<p>         Zastanawiał się… czy może dzisiaj…</p>
<p>         Wstał i cicho podszedł do łóżka Lawa. Widział jedynie jego wytatuowany bok. Wziął głębszy wdech i wsunął się pod pościel. Mężczyzna nadal się nie poruszał, choć już czuł, że nie śpi. Bał się jednak go dotknąć.</p>
<p>Nagle Law się odwrócił i usiadł. Wzrok miał ciepły, trochę rozbawiony.</p>
<p>– Wiesz, że to nierozsądne pakować mi się do łóżka? Jeszcze sobie coś pomyślę… – musnął jego ramię zewnętrzną częścią dłoni.</p>
<p>– Co zaszło… między wami a Oniyuri? – wypalił, chcąc dostać to, po co ryzykował.</p>
<p>– Hym… Jestem zawiedziony…</p>
<p>– Chcę wiedzieć.</p>
<p>Law ciężko westchnął.</p>
<p>– Odbieramy im klientów czystym przypadkiem. Gdy miałem swoje Misedaschi,  Lucci stracił najlepszą partię, jaka się wtedy nim interesowała. Nigdy mi tego nie zapomniał. Spotkaliśmy się przez przypadek rok temu w knajpie i niewielkim powodem rozpoczęli bójkę. Niestety służby porządkowe były po ich stronie, bo Lucci trafił wtedy ze złamaną ręką do szpitala i przez to podupadł im interes. Luffy był z tego dumny. Od tego dnia mamy zakaz zbliżania się do tych gnoi i tyle w temacie. Nie zmienia to faktu, że nadal lubią nas drażnić, bo to my wciąż zgarniamy z Ryokanów najlepsze kąski. </p>
<p>Sanji również usiadł i zebrał się na najbardziej dręczące go pytanie.</p>
<p>– Kogo… ci przypominam?</p>
<p>Law zmarszczył brwi, niezadowolony ze zmiany tematu.</p>
<p>– Całkiem dużo już rozumiesz po japońsku, co?</p>
<p>– Mam dobrego nauczyciela.</p>
<p>Nie udobruchało to mężczyzny. Podrapał się po karku i zastygł tak, rozważając co zrobić.</p>
<p>– Są rzeczy, o których nie musisz wiedzieć.</p>
<p>– Ale…</p>
<p>– Jeśli zostaniesz tu jeszcze chwilę dłużej to obiecuję, że przestanę się kontrolować.</p>
<p>Law spojrzał na niego tak drapieżnie, że zaschło mu w gardle, a każdy nerw zabolał od napięcia, jakie wywołały te słowa. Gorąco rozlało się po jego podbrzuszu i policzkach.</p>
<p>– Chyba, że zmieniłeś zdanie i…</p>
<p>– D-dobranoc…</p>
<p>Sanji wiedział, że tym razem mężczyzna nie żartuje. Wstał niezgrabnie i położył się szybko na swoim futonie. Usłyszał jeszcze cichy śmiech i to, jak Law znów położył się na boku. Sam wpatrywał się w ścianę i próbował opanować żądze, które niezadowolone próbowały dojść do głosu.</p>
<p>Co się z nim działo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dni mijały. Sanji codziennie doświadczał karuzeli emocji. Wieczory w herbaciarni były dla niego bardzo stresujące, ale coraz lepiej sobie radził z klientami. Zauważył, że znalazło się kilku stałych bywalców, którzy nieustannie coś od niego chcieli. Każdy z nich przyprawiał go o dreszcze obrzydzenia. Za dnia nadal chodził na lekcje gotowania, na które, gdy mogli, odprowadzali go Luffy i Ace. Podczas tych wędrówek nie był w stanie nie polubić ich wesołego usposobienia. Tak samo Zeff był bardzo życzliwy i codziennie, wręcz z żalem, opuszczał jego restaurację. Nawet Iva i Domino mniej go irytowały. </p>
<p>Niestety jednak pewna myśl powracała do niego jak zimna fala.</p>
<p>Nadal był w Japonii i nadal musiał znaleźć sposób, by uniknąć zgotowanego sobie losu. Uczył się pilnie języka, który mógł mu się przydać w ucieczce. Każdego dnia gromadził informacje, będąc już prawie pewnym, że właśnie do tego będzie musiał się znowu uciec. Czuł się z tym jednocześnie źle, ale nie mógł zapomnieć o tym, czego oni wszyscy od niego oczekują.</p>
<p>Do tego wszystkiego dochodziła jego dziwna sytuacja z Lawem. Mężczyzna nieustannie go prowokował, będąc jeszcze bardziej pewny siebie po ich ostatnich zbliżeniach. Zrobił się śmielszy i momentami wręcz bezczelny. Była to prawdziwa tortura. Chciał, by na nowo dzieliła ich jakaś przepaść, ale próżno doszukiwał się dawnych uprzedzeń. Ba, nawet momentami łapał się na tym, że bawi się za dobrze jak na swoją sytuację. Rzeczywistość brutalnie sprowadzała go na ziemię, gdy Law chodził w odwiedziny do klientów. Nieznane mu dotąd uczucie pełzało nocami po jego wnętrznościach, zadając pytanie – czego się właściwie spodziewał? Uwodzenie przez niego ludzi było na porządku dziennym. Tak zarabiał…</p>
<p>Jestem w burdelu, przypominał sobie boleśnie i próbował przestać sobie wmawiać niemożliwe.</p>
<p> Pewnego dnia te myśli przytłoczyły go ze zdwojoną mocą. Dzień odwiedzin w Ryokanie zbliżył się tak bardzo, że przestawał wierzyć, że odważy się zrealizować swój plan. Panika często wybudzała go ze snu, a za dnia nie mógł się skupić. Nawet poniedziałek, gdzie nie otwierali herbaciarni, nie potrafił mu poprawić humoru. Niestety zamiast spokojnego wieczoru, chłopacy postanowili zabawić się prywatnie we własnym gronie. Ace, Luffy i Law przejęli pusty bar. Iva miała wizytę u Crocodila, Domino poszła na imprezę, a Gin zwykle nie lubił towarzystwa, więc zaszył się gdzieś w domu, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Nim Sanji również zdążył odmówić, do jego ręki została wciśnięta czarka z sake.</p>
<p>– Zdrowie! – krzyknął Ace.</p>
<p>Stuknęli się ceramiką i wypili całość na raz. Sanji nie miał nic do stracenia, a ze względu na podły nastój, chętnie spróbował alkoholu. Nawet się nie skrzywił, wspominając sobie o wiele mocniejsze trunki, których próbował w rodzinnym kraju. Zasmakowało mu, przypominało trochę wytrawne wino. Dał sobie nalać jeszcze.</p>
<p>– I jak, uda ci się z tym wojskowym? – zagadnął Luffy’ego Law.</p>
<p>– Z panem Zoro? – zapytał młody, by się upewnić i wyszczerzył. – Mam go jak w banku.</p>
<p>– Żebyś się nie przeliczył – odparł kąśliwie Ace i dostał kuksańca.</p>
<p>Sanji dobrze wiedział, o kim mówią. Ostatnio w herbaciarni pojawiał się jeden z kapitanów jakiegoś japońskiego oddziału. Był nim bardzo przystojny, młody mężczyzna, którego charakteryzowała podłużna blizna na lewym oku. Miał stalowe spojrzenie i bardzo ładnie zbudowane mięśnie. Wszyscy o nim mówili, bo wcześnie dorobił się awansu i podobno był świetny w szermierce. Stąd przydomek. Od niedawna zaczął odwiedzać różne przybytki, ale wyjątkowo często bywał w Suisen i rozmawiał właśnie z Luffym. Dla Sanjiego wydawał się oschłym, naburmuszonym żołnierzykiem, ale młody nie miał z nim najmniejszego problemu. O dziwo, ich relacja nadal trwała, co więcej, zapytał nawet o Ivę, ale ostatecznie jeszcze się do niej nie wybrał, by umówić spotkanie.</p>
<p>– Podoba ci się? – Sanji zapytał nieśmiało Luffy’ego i pociągnął kolejny łyk alkoholu, zerkając w stronę Ace’a.</p>
<p>– Jest super hot – zamyślił się z rozmarzeniem.</p>
<p>– Będzie zarabiał więcej od ciebie – zauważył kąśliwie Law, patrząc na piegowatego chłopaka.</p>
<p>– Shishishi, możesz już zazdrościć. – Luffy zaśmiał się, będąc najwyraźniej z tego dumnym.</p>
<p>Ace nalał sobie więcej alkoholu.</p>
<p>Sanji dalej nie rozumiał ich relacji. To go przerastało. Z resztą, swojej sytuacji też nie pojmował. Zerknął na ciemnoskórego mężczyznę, który wyjątkowo mało poświęcał mu dzisiaj uwagi.</p>
<p>– Shanks już się nie wypłaca? – zapytał Law, nadal unikając spojrzeń Sanjiego.</p>
<p>– To stary pryk, długo nie pociągnie, muszę sobie przygruchać nowego. A jednorazowe przypadki są czasem… obleśne. Nie przewidzisz, co sobie zażyczą.</p>
<p>– No nie? – przytaknął Luffy.</p>
<p>Zaczęli wspominać takie rzeczy ze spotkań z klientami, że Sanji pozieleniał. Na szczęście alkohol go rozluźniał, więc po godzinie był rozweselony razem z nimi.</p>
<p>– S-serio? Kazał ci…?</p>
<p>– Tak. Udawać psa. Nic więcej. Miałem być jego szczeniaczkiem. Jedyne czego dotknął, to moja głowa, po której mnie głaskał. Żyłem za jego pieniądze przez miesiąc!</p>
<p>Zaśmiali się i opróżnili czwartą butelkę do końca.</p>
<p>– A jak jest z tobą? Któryś wpadł ci w oko? – Zapytał nagle Ace Sanjiego.</p>
<p>– Co? – spłoszył się, gdy wszystkie spojrzenia zostały skierowane na niego.</p>
<p>– Klient. Będziesz miał z przynajmniej pięciu poważnych kandydatów, Iva mi zdradziła, że propozycje się nie urywają, choć jeszcze nawet nie pokazałeś się w Ryokanie.</p>
<p>Przełknął ślinę. Przypomniał sobie pożądliwe spojrzenia każdego z osobna, a w szczególności Kizaru. Zrobiło mu się słabo. Może nie byłoby to takie straszne, gdyby chociaż któryś z nich… Niekontrolowanie spojrzał na Lawa, a ten odpowiedział mu zdziwionym uśmiechem. Zaschło mu w gardle. Nie rozumiał, czemu zawsze musiał wyglądać tak perfekcyjnie. A może alkohol całkowicie zamglił mu zdolność postrzegania? Zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że milczy za długo i patrzy w oczy temu mężczyźnie, było już za późno.</p>
<p>– Proszę, proszę… – Ace zauważył to krótkie wahanie. </p>
<p>– Ktoś tu już kogoś lubi… – podłapał Luffy.</p>
<p>– Ja…! Nie! – zaprzeczył trochę za ostro i już wiedział, że jest spalony, tak jak jego twarz. Zdenerwował się, że alkohol tak go zdradził. Nie wiedział, jak się wybronić.</p>
<p>– Nie musisz się wstydzić… – powiedział Ace i spojrzał na Trafalgara emanującego epickim spokojem. – Nie jesteś jedyny.</p>
<p>Te słowa go zdenerwowały. Nie powinny, ale jednak… Zacisnął mocniej ręce na czarce.</p>
<p>Poproś mnie, a pokażę ci, jak to jest być z mężczyzną…</p>
<p>To wracało do niego zdecydowanie za często. Jak wielu osobom to jeszcze proponował? Czy można tak kogoś pragnąć, że odbiera to zdrowy rozsądek? A może za długo przebywał w ich towarzystwie i poprzestawiało mu się w głowie?</p>
<p>– Śmiało. Powiedz, co byś chciał, żeby z tobą zrobił – podpuszczał go Luffy.</p>
<p>– Gdzie byś chciał, żeby cię dotknął… – podjął Ace, również dobrze się bawiąc.</p>
<p>Law wyglądał na rozbawionego tym wszystkim i bacznie ich obserwował.</p>
<p>Sanji nie wiedział, co robić. Postanowił milczeć. Powinien zaprzeczać, krzyczeć na nich, ale nie mógł. Gorąco przeplatało się ze wstydem, alkohol szumiał w głowie. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od uśmiechających się do niego ust. Każde słowo go oburzało, a jednocześnie blokowało. Czuł się poniżony, ale też rozbrojony.</p>
<p>– Jak byś chciał…</p>
<p>– …żeby cię całował?</p>
<p>Z zamyślenia nad własnym stanem wyrwała go niecodzienna scena.</p>
<p>Ace z Luffym przylgnęli do siebie i złączyli usta. Oniemiały wpatrywał się w nich, zalany falą rumieńców. Pocałowali się namiętnie i głęboko. Młodszy zarzucił Ace’owi ręce na szyję i pociągnął go za sobą tak, że wylądowali na stoliku, zwalając z niego rzeczy. Część yukaty Luffy’ego się rozwiązała i pokazała jego nagie ramię i udo. Był to bardzo erotyczny widok.</p>
<p>Odwrócił wzrok. Nagle przy nim znalazł się Law.</p>
<p>Sanji zamarł. Utkwił spojrzenie w podłodze, słysząc jedynie mokre pocałunki i westchnienia. Law chwycił go za podbródek, uniósł i zmusił do podniesienia wzroku. Sanji zamknął oczy. Poczuł głaskanie przy linii szczęki i kciuk zahaczający o jego wargi. Zadrżał.</p>
<p>Co ja wyprawiam? Pytał siebie w panice, jednocześnie nie mogąc się przeciwstawić. Nie chciał tego doświadczać, ale ciało go zdradzało.</p>
<p>Ogień gniewu i rozpalenia mieszał się ze sobą. Odważył się uchylić powieki. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i mógł przysiąc, że czuje, jak powietrze się elektryzuje. W przypływie impulsu chwycił jego kciuka zębami i delikatnie ugryzł. Zamarł w oczekiwaniu, gdy Law patrząc z góry, przytłaczał go zadowolonym spojrzeniem. Czy dawał mu satysfakcję, widząc go w takim stanie?</p>
<p>Tonął.</p>
<p>Law napawał się jeszcze chwilę jego rozgniewanym i jednocześnie uległym spojrzeniem, a potem usiadł za nim i skierował twarz na nadal całujących się, przyrodnich braci.</p>
<p>– To będzie twoja lekcja – szepnął mu do ucha. – Patrz, jak to robić.</p>
<p>Sanji w końcu uniósł wzrok i chciał przełknąć ślinę, ale w ustach mu całkowicie zaschło.</p>
<p>Yukata Luffy’ego leżała już rozwiązana na stole. Młodszy zarzucił ręce do tyłu i odchylił głowę, gdy Ace całował go po odsłoniętym brzuchu. Nagie ciało wiło się z przyjemności, a gorący członek znalazł się w rękach starszego, który przyjemnie go ściskał. Kręciło ich, że mają obserwatorów.</p>
<p>– Law… – szepnął blondyn błagalnie.</p>
<p>Sanji miał wrażenie, że jest w jakimś transie. Zasłonił twarz rękami, ale Law konsekwentnie je odciągnął. Niekontrolowanie podniecił się i sięgnął dłonią między swoje nogi, by jakoś to ukryć. Zacisnął uda i zagryzł wargę prawie do krwi. Potrzeba spełnienia coraz mocniej odznaczała się pod materiałem jego ubrania. Nie chciał tego czuć, ale obraz przed nim i ciepłe ciało za nim nie pozwalały otrzeźwieć. Słodki oddech owiewał mu ucho, ale nic prócz palców na swojej szyi nie poczuł. Nakręcał się nawet tym drobnym dotykiem. Chciał więcej. O wiele, wiele więcej. Głośne westchnienie wyrwało się z jego ust, gdy Ace wykonał kolejny ruch.</p>
<p>Pochylił się nad Luffym i całując go głęboko, chwycił ich napięte penisy w garść i potarł o siebie.</p>
<p>Sanji odwrócił się do Lawa z niemym błaganiem. Był to kolejny błąd. Siedział mu praktycznie na kolanach. Jego yukata poluźniła się, odsłaniając nagi tors. Złotooki lubieżnie przejechał po nim wzrokiem. Też był rozpalony. Pożerał go głodnym spojrzeniem, jak zwierze polujące na ofiarę. Czekał na jego ruch.</p>
<p>– Ja…</p>
<p>– Jesteś taki cudowny…</p>
<p>Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Sanji poczuł, jak wypełnia go nieznane dotąd uczucie. Czuł się… dobrze. Law patrzył na niego wygłodniale, całym sobą pokazując, jak bardzo mu się to podoba. Słowa uwięzły w gardle. Nie powinien, a jednak… coś go przyciągało. Chciał w jednej chwili złamać wszystkie swoje postanowienia na rzecz tak trywialnych słabości i… boże, co on odpierdala?</p>
<p>Poczuł złość. Na siebie, na świat, na Lawa.</p>
<p>Pieprzyć to.</p>
<p>Pochylił się i złączył ich usta.</p>
<p>Znów uderzył go smak, miękkość i ciepło drugich warg. Tęsknił za tym od dnia, gdy ostatni raz ich posmakował. Law zamruczał zaskoczony i zadowolony, przyciągając go do siebie zaborczo w talii. Pocałowali się głęboko, ich języki zatańczyły, spragnione pieszczot. Sanji czuł się w jego ramionach obłędnie. Już nie zwracał uwagi na Luffy’ego i Ace’a, chciał być już tylko z Lawem. Przysuwając się bliżej niego poczuł pod materiałem jak ocierają się o siebie ich nabrzmiałe przyrodzenia i westchnął. Ciepłe usta zjechały do jego szyi.</p>
<p>– Bądź mój… – szepnął Law, chcąc sprawić, by blondyn całkowicie mu uległ.</p>
<p>Sanji chciał… tak bardzo chciał…</p>
<p>Czego… chciał?</p>
<p>Chcę, by mnie zerżnął. Nawet tu. Całował każdy centymetr mojego ciała. Zrobił ze mną rzeczy, na które nigdy nikomu nie byłbym w stanie pozwolić. Szybko, wolno, namiętnie, brutalnie... jak mu się spodoba. Chcę usłyszeć jak bardzo…</p>
<p>Mocne uderzenie serca zatrzymało ten galop myśli. Nie mógł tego znieść.</p>
<p>Upokorzenie przelało czarę goryczy i zawstydzenia. Zdołał się ocucić i uwolnić od tych ciepłych ramion. Nie patrząc na Lawa, wstał i chwiejnie wybiegł z pomieszczenia, poprawiając sobie ubranie. Nikt go nie zatrzymał. Znalazł się na zewnątrz, na ganku i chwycił jednej z kolumienek podtrzymujących strop, by się nie przewrócić. Kręciło mu się w głowie, a żołądek mrowił. W ustach zbierał się kwaśny smak. Osunął się na kolana, zgięty w pół. Chłodne powietrze nie pomagało.</p>
<p>Nie rozumiał, czemu nieustannie do tego dopuszcza. Dawał się zagonić w kąt, jak jakaś zbłąkana owieczka. Czyżby już zapomniał, co naprawdę się dla niego liczyło? Przecież oczywistym było, że Law się nim bawi. Rozpala w nim tęsknotę, a potem się nią upaja. Byłby głupcem, gdyby liczył na coś więcej. Pewnie dostarcza mu niewysłowionej rozrywki, miotając się między tym co słuszne, a tym czego pragnęło jego ciało. Przecież nie chce przyjmować ich zasad. Nie chce być częścią tego świata. Do tego Law... Całowały go usta, które poprzedniego wieczoru zostały oddane komuś innemu. Powinien się nim brzydzić. Sobą brzydzić. Poczuł niesmak.</p>
<p> A może jednak się oszukuje? Może to wszystko nie miało żadnego znaczenia i wychodzi jedynie na głupca? Przecież to tylko zwykła przyjemność. Chwila uniesienia, która w końcu przyniesie ulgę.</p>
<p>Przecież i tak ma zrobić to samo za pieniądze, więc czemu sobie odmawia?</p>
<p>Zemdliło go.</p>
<p>Czy taka musi być cena powrotu do domu?</p>
<p>Zastanawiał się, która myśl była gorsza. To, że zostanie dziwką, czy to, że uczucie do Lawa przeradza się w coś niebezpiecznego?</p>
<p>Poczuł pierwsze torsje.</p>
<p>Zwymiotował. Potem urwał mu się film.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poranek przywitał wszystkich krzykami Ivy, która wracając do Suisen zastała ganek przystrojony śladami wczorajszej kolacji. Gin, który wyszedł, by im pomóc, szybko usunął się w cień, nie chcąc znaleźć się na linii ognia. Chłopacy pomimo olbrzymiego kaca, chwycili za ściery i zaczęli doprowadzać herbaciarnię do ładu. Pracowali w milczeniu, nawet na siebie nie patrząc. Szczególnie Sanji, który nadal nie mógł wyjść z traumy, jaka go spotkała poprzedniego wieczora i o poranku.  </p>
<p>Gdy tylko rozkleił oczy, zobaczył naprzeciw siebie twarz śpiącego Lawa. Jakimś cudem znalazł się w jego łóżku i kompletnie tego nie pamiętał. Oplatali się ramionami, wtuleni w siebie. Co więcej i co było najgorsze… oboje byli nadzy! Sanji wystrzelił z łóżka jak torpeda, przewracając się o zrzucone z łóżka poduszki, chwycił leżącą u progu pokoju wczorajszą yukatę i pognał do łazienki, nie patrząc, czy zbudził tym właściciela pokoju. Oblał twarz zimną wodą i spojrzał na jedyne w kącie lustro i ponownie zamarł.</p>
<p>Na jego bladym obojczyku widniała krwista, fioletowa malinka.</p>
<p>Jego twarz zrobiła się takiego samego koloru.</p>
<p>– Boże!</p>
<p>Kucnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.</p>
<p>Czy to możliwe, że wczoraj…? Dał się…?</p>
<p>Bądź mój… odbijało się w jego głowie.</p>
<p>Próbował sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek, ale miał pomieszane wspomnienia. Pamiętał wygłupy w herbaciarni, pocałunki chłopaków, gorące ręce na swoich udach, zwymiotowanie na ogrodzie i… Oddychał szybko, a ręce mu drżały, gdy w panice sięgał w najciemniejsze zakątki pamięci. Ciepło rozchodziło się falami po jego ciele. Prawdopodobnie był w łazience… Pamiętał moment rozbierania… Wzdrygnął się. Nagle przyszła mu do głowy zawstydzająca myśl. Wiedział, że jednym z najbardziej skutecznych sposobów, które pozwolą mu upewnić się, czy coś zaszło, było sprawdzenie swojego stanu fizycznego w pewnym miejscu...</p>
<p>Powoli się uspokajał, gdy upewnił się, że seksu to on na pewno wczoraj nie uprawiał. Przynajmniej tyle.</p>
<p>Odetchnął urywanym oddechem i ponownie obejrzał malinkę. Był sobą zdegustowany. Przymknął oczy. Jedno było pewne, Law pozwolił sobie na więcej, niż powinien i nie miał zamiaru mu tego darować.</p>
<p>Zawładnął nim gniew. Wrócił do pokoju opatulając się jednym z ręczników i zobaczył go siedzącego na łóżku, już częściowo ubranego. Winny spojrzał na niego, nie do końca rozbudzonym wzrokiem. Co więcej, uśmiechnął się!</p>
<p>– Zadowolony z siebie jesteś?! –  Sanji podniósł głos. Lawa zbiło to z tropu. – Lubisz się zabawiać czyimś kosztem? Jak… jak mogłeś!</p>
<p>– Czemu krzyczysz? – zaśmiał się Law, rozmasowując sobie głowę. Zrobił kwaśną minę, gdy rozbolała go skroń.</p>
<p>– Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! </p>
<p>Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego przytomniejszym wzrokiem i zmierzył od stóp do głów.</p>
<p>– Hym… może mnie pamięć myli… przypomnisz mi, co zaszło?</p>
<p>Sanji kolejny raz oblał się rumieńcem, a krew szybciej popłynęła mu w żyłach. Przełknął ślinę. Law obserwował go drapieżnie, z założoną nogę na nogę i podpierał się tyłu na rękach. Jego yukata jak zwykle była rozchylona, ukazując pięknie wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha.</p>
<p>– To! – wskazał na malinkę –  To zaszło!</p>
<p>Tym razem Law zaśmiał się na całego. Wstał i podszedł do niego. Mimo, że był tylko o kilka centymetrów wyższy, Sanji poczuł się bardzo przytłoczony. Zwłaszcza, że zdawał się pamiętać o wiele więcej niż on. Jego złote oczy uśmiechnęły się do niego w rozbawieniu.</p>
<p>– Powinieneś mi dziękować, że tylko tyle.</p>
<p>Sanji’ego poniosły emocje i w ich przypływie nieoczekiwanie uniósł rękę i zamachnął się na policzek Lawa.</p>
<p>Dźwięk uderzenia był bardzo głośny. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co tak naprawdę zrobił.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Obrócił się z powrotem, nie wyglądając, jakby zrobiło to na nim wrażenie. W oczach lśniła mu jakaś niezdrowa fascynacja i pożądanie. Był całkowicie niezrażony.</p>
<p>– W nocy byłeś ostrzejszy… – powiedział, wiedząc, że jeszcze bardziej rozzłości blondyna.</p>
<p>Sanji sapnął z oburzenia.</p>
<p>– J-jesteś chory!</p>
<p>Potem ich uroczy poranek przerwała rozkrzyczana Iva. I tak do tej pory szorował deski ganku, co rusz chuchając sobie w zziębnięte dłonie, szybko wkładając je z powrotem do wiadra z ciepłą wodą. Luffy’ego i Ace’a też mijał bez słowa, zbyt zawstydzony, by spojrzeć im w oczy. Nie widział, jak się w tym wszystkim odnaleźć.</p>
<p>Wiedział już, że jest znacznie słabszy, niż początkowo zakładał i że uczucia do Lawa naprawdę przytłaczają go do tego stopnia, że odbierają zdrowy rozsądek. Co więcej, najwyraźniej podświadomie chce mu pozwolić na więcej, więc jak tak dalej pójdzie, prawdopodobnie niedługo mu ulegnie. Bardzo chciał wiedzieć, co zaszło wczoraj, ale po swoim agresywnym wyskoku i przemocy wątpił, by Law chciał z nim poważnie porozmawiać.</p>
<p>Zastanawiał się skąd wziął w sobie odwagę, by w ogóle go uderzyć. Niekontrolowanie uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem, a potem znowu spochmurniał. Nie miał przecież żadnych powodów do dumy. Jego sytuacja była beznadziejna.</p>
<p>Postanowił więc sobie chociaż dwie rzeczy, których od teraz musiał bezwzględnie i absolutnie przestrzegać.</p>
<p>Nie tknie już więcej alkoholu i musi, ale to musi się odciąć od tych uczuć.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tym razem na lekcję gotowania odprowadzał go sam Ace. Luffy wymiotował większość poranka i Iva katowała go dalej kazaniami. Szli w milczeniu, mijając rozkrzyczanych na straganach kupców i biegające pod nogami dzieci.</p>
<p>– Już niedługo będziemy mieć schadzkę w Ryokanie – rzucił Ace obojętnie, jakby skomentował pogodę.</p>
<p>Sanji mruknął w odpowiedzi, czując związany z tym słowem stres. Wiedział, że zostało do tego wydarzenia kilka cholernie krótkich dni.</p>
<p>– To czego wczoraj byłeś świadkiem… Myślę, że też by ci nie zaszkodziło, gdybyś…</p>
<p>– Błagam, nie chcę tego słuchać… – skulił się w sobie, czując ogromne zmęczenie i presję. Mówił cicho bojąc się, że ktoś ich usłyszy.</p>
<p>– Słuchaj, mówię to dla twojego dobra. – Ace zastąpił mu drogę i również zniżył ton. – Klienci potrafią być… bezwzględni i na pewno cię skrzywdzą. Widzę, co i jak... Chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc, gdybyś chociaż pozwolił…</p>
<p>– Nie… ja…</p>
<p>– Słuchaj, mogę to być ja albo Luffy, jeżeli...</p>
<p>Sanji aż zaniemówił, tak go to zszokowało.</p>
<p>– Prędzej czy później któryś z nas musi ci pokazać… no wiesz… pewne rzeczy.</p>
<p>– Wiem… co i jak! – wysapał zawstydzony. – Jeżeli pytasz mnie o seks, to znam szczegóły!</p>
<p>Ace nie wydawał się przekonany.</p>
<p>– Teoria i praktyka to co innego.</p>
<p>Sanji absolutnie nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić i jego umysł bronił się przed tymi wizjami rękami i nogami. Do tego samo to, że każdy wchodził w jego życie intymne z buciorami już wystarczająco go drażniło.</p>
<p>– Naprawdę podziękuję. Poradzę sobie sam!</p>
<p>Ace nie ustępował.</p>
<p>– Lepiej, żebyś to miał za sobą. Mówię ci to z ręką na sercu. Niech to będzie osoba, do której masz zaufanie. Wiem, że może to żaden wybór, ale Law jest w tym naprawdę dobry i…  – zatrzymał się na chwilę widząc minę Sanjiego i odchrząknął –  Coś was do siebie ciągnie. Nie zaprzeczaj.</p>
<p>Blondyn zacisnął wargi i pięści.</p>
<p>– Ciebie też przygotowywał? I Luffy’ego? Pokazywał tylko czy odbywaliście praktykę?</p>
<p>Ace zaśmiał się na te słowa, z łatwością wyłapując z nich zazdrość. Sanji nie pojmował, jak nic nie potrafiło żadnego z nich dotknąć. Miał wrażenie, że każde oszczerstwo i zniewagę przyjmują tak samo. Piegowaty wziął oddech i postanowił powiedzieć coś, na co najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty.</p>
<p>– Ja i Luffy mamy… długą przeprawę między sobą i nikt nas nie musiał do niczego przygotowywać. Tak, wiem jak to wygląda. Kocham go, nawet jeśli robimy to, co robimy.</p>
<p>To wyznanie zaskoczyło, rozczuliło i przeraziło Sanjiego jednocześnie.</p>
<p>– To dlaczego… z tym nie skończycie?</p>
<p>Piegowaty wzruszył ramionami.</p>
<p>– Siedzimy w tym już tak długo…</p>
<p>– Wyjedźcie, znajdźcie inną pracę i…</p>
<p>– Z taką przeszłością? – zaśmiał się. – Jak to widzisz? Życie to nie bajka. Wiemy, co to głód i ból. Potrafimy jedynie kraść, zabawiać ludzi i uprawiać seks. Oczywiście, że o tym myślimy, mamy marzenia, ale nie czystą kartę. Zaczynanie od zera jest ryzykowne. Nie chcę narażać Luffy’ego na ponowne wylądowanie na ulicy. Nie w momencie, gdy niczego nie jestem pewny. Nawet siebie.</p>
<p>Sanji spuścił wzrok, ponownie przybity. Ace kontynuował.</p>
<p>– Law i tak musi cię przygotować. Albo któryś z nas. Czy tego będziesz chciał, czy nie. Mówię to zawczasu, byś oswoił się z tą myślą.</p>
<p>Sanji poczuł, że jeszcze bardziej zamyka się w sobie. To było dla niego po prostu niepojęte.</p>
<p>– No chyba, że wczoraj… do czegoś między wami doszło? – zapytał Ace machając brwiami.</p>
<p>– Co? Nie! – odpowiedział zdenerwowany i wciąż nieswój. Nigdy nie przeprowadzał z nikim takich rozmów.</p>
<p>– No to… w każdym razie… dałeś mu popalić. – zaśmiał się, najwyraźniej chcąc poprawić Sanjiemu humor na swój sposób, co oczywiście odniosło odwrotny skutek.</p>
<p>– Popalić? – zapytał cicho.</p>
<p>– Nieźle się na niego… rzuciłeś – w rozbawieniu wydął usta – Gdybyś nie przegiął z alkoholem, pewnie również skończylibyście nago obok nas – zaśmiał się, kompletnie niezawstydzony. – Po ustaniu twoich wymiotów i odklejeniu cię od słupa, zebrał cię z podłogi i poprowadził do łazienki. Kleiłeś się do niego jak obłąkany.</p>
<p>Sanji słuchał tego w osłupieniu.</p>
<p>– Sam się rozebrałeś do kąpieli i do Lawa też się dobierałeś. Na pewno musiał się mocno… hamować. Potem już nie patrzyłem, co wyprawiacie, ale po ilości piany, którą zostawiliście, chyba całkiem nieźle się… wierciłeś.</p>
<p>– Co...? – Sanji czuł, jak ogarnia go przerażenie i wstyd. – Wcale się dobrze… nie bawiliśmy… – Wyrzuty sumienia jednak zamknęły mu usta. Przypomniał sobie, jak rano go uderzył i już w ogóle zachciał się zapaść pod ziemię.</p>
<p>– Jasne. Buraku.</p>
<p>Ace wskazał na jego szyję i twarz, a Sanji miał ochotę schować ją w zimny śnieg. Piegowaty śmiał się z niego całą drogę, aż nie rozstali się przy restauracji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         To było dla Sanjiego nie do pomyślenia. Palił się od środka, bojąc się wrócić do Suisen. Podczas lekcji gotowania tym bardziej starał się sobie przypomnieć, co wydarzyło się wcześniejszego wieczoru i dzięki Ace’owi był w stanie w końcu dobrze zinterpretować zapamiętane obrazy. Przez to zrobił bardzo wiele błędów i Zeff cmokał z dezaprobatą. Nie mógł się skupić.</p>
<p>         Czyli jednak nie był w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Do tego Law wcale nie wykorzystał sytuacji, sam mu się wepchnął w ramiona. Doprawdy, postąpił żałośnie.</p>
<p>I w sumie żałował, że niewiele z tego pamiętał.</p>
<p>Wracając z Ace’em modlił się, by ktoś go po drodze jednak uprowadził.</p>
<p>Na szczęście już przy drzwiach Iva porwała go do siebie, musząc mu koniecznie coś pokazać. Wykorzystał okazję i skrył się w jej prywatnym pokoju, oddychając z ulgą. Szybko jednak jego uwagę przykuł strój na wieszaku. Zamurowało go.</p>
<p>– Piękny, prawda? – Iva poklepała ubranie. – Myślę, że dobrze zrobiłam, że posłuchałam Lawa i  zamówiłam ci jeszcze jeden. W końcu po co Japończykom obcokrajowiec w kimonie! – Trajkotała Iva, zadowolona z siebie. – Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę minę tych z Oniyuri! Sami będą chcieli zamówić z tobą noc!</p>
<p>Na szafie wisiał garnitur i błękitna, bawełniana koszula. Blondyn miał nieodparte wrażenie, jakby był to twór jakiejś minionej epoki. Dotknął materiału i zacisnął wargi, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że można tęsknić za czymś tak błahym. Był to tylko niewielki element jego starego życia, które miał wrażenie, przeżył jakieś sto lat temu. Co więcej, załatwił mu to Law…</p>
<p>Czy ma u niego coraz większą listę długów?</p>
<p>– I choć mi się to nie podoba, nie będziesz się prezentował na scenie… W sumie masz już wystarczającą listę klientów po kelnerzeniu w herbaciarni, a Law wspominał, że beznadziejny z ciebie aktor i to może jedynie nam zaszkodzić. Do tego jest to ekstrapłatne, więc trochę zaoszczędzę. Będziesz miał po prostu osobne stanowisko z dobrym widokiem na sali. I tak każdy wie, że jesteś z Suisen, nie mam nic do stracenia. I nie patrz tak. Zawsze mogę zmienić zdanie!</p>
<p>Tak… zdecydowanie ta lista mu rosła.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rozdział 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dni mijały, a okazje do rozmowy same Sanjiemu umykały. Noc spędził sam, bo Law znów wybył do klientów, a gdy wrócił, odsypiał cały dzień. Blondyna znów dusiło w środku rozdarcie pomiędzy ich światami. Dlatego każda następna wspólna chwila kończyła się wymianą kilku niezręcznych zdań, gdzie Sanjiemu coraz trudniej było go przeprosić i podziękować. Nie wiedział, jak nawiązać do rozmowy, a Law zdecydowanie się wycofał, tym razem nie inicjując żadnych nieprzyzwoitych sytuacji. Na lekcje japońskiego już nie było czasu, niespodziewanie pod skrzydła wzięła go Iva i zaczęła tłumaczyć zasady panujące w Ryokanie. Mówiła mu jak się zachowywać, co mówić, jak się kłaniać… Zupełnie jakby znalazł się na jakimś cholernym królewskim dworze. Dusił się, gdy wypalała fajkę za fajką i tęsknił za wieczorami z Lawem. Miał mieć swoje stanowisko z sushi. Nie wiedział, jak to ma połączyć z odświętnym strojem, ale najwyraźniej musiał być perfekcyjny, by nie zabrudzić nowych ubrań. Iva uznała, że to go bardziej zmotywuje do ostrożności.</p>
<p>Te kilka ostatnich dni minęło bardzo szybko.</p>
<p>Każde wezwanie do Ivy sprawiało mu zawód, bo myślał, że uda mu się pobyć z Lawem sama na sam. Przez to nie mógł się zupełnie skupić na jej wywodach. Słuchał jej już na pół gwizdka, znowu znajdując się gdzieś obok siebie.</p>
<p>Myślami błądził po ogrodzie swojej matki. Przez zapach perfum Ivy przypomniały mu się róże, które wiły się kaskadą na pergolach prowadzących do wejścia ich domu. Pamiętał brzęczenie pszczół i trzmieli, smak dopiero co upieczonej szarlotki, ciepło popołudniowego słońca… Pamiętał mamę pielęgnującą rośliny i brudną dłonią wycierającą spocone czoło oraz jej ciepły uśmiech, gdy podawał jej szklankę lemoniady. Perlisty śmiech siostry, gdy ściągała z jego ramienia tłustą gąsienicę, która przyprawiła go o dreszcze. Teraz wydało mu się śmiesznym, że robak był w stanie go przerazić. Zastanawiał się, czy te wspomnienia rzeczywiście należą do niego. Czy utracił to wszystko bezpowrotnie? Czy bardzo się zmienił?</p>
<p>Dopiero po chwili się ocknął, rejestrując, że Iva bacznie mu się przygląda.</p>
<p>– Wszystko dobrze?</p>
<p>Oczywiście, że nic nie jest dobrze, pomyślał. Odwrócił głowę, nie mając ochoty na zwierzenia.</p>
<p>– Masz wiele haczyków do wyboru – uśmiechnęła się na własne określenie. –  Nie musisz się martwić. Złap tylko ten właściwy – poklepała go po ramieniu.</p>
<p>Zagryzł zęby, by nie powiedzieć czegoś nieprzyjemnego.</p>
<p>– Już czas, idź się wykąp i… – zawahała się nagle i zrezygnowana machnęła ręką – Pamiętaj, jutro masz być wypoczęty.</p>
<p>Opuścił piętro, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze chciała dodać i poważniej rozważając swoją ucieczkę. Myślał o niej mydląc włosy. Z japońskim radził już sobie całkiem nieźle, codziennie wkuwał i używał wielu słówek, ciągle podpytywał o znaczenie nowych. Zdania szły mu w miarę sprawnie, potrafili z Zeffem wymienić kilka nawet całkiem sensownych. Sił zdrowotnych też już sporo odzyskał, do tego zabrałby prowiant i jakąś broń. Wiedział, gdzie szukać potrzebnych rzeczy. Bo przecież musiał wrócić do Ameryki. Nawet jeśli miałby tam dojść piechotą. Choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobi!</p>
<p>Ale… jeszcze nie teraz…</p>
<p>Po długiej kąpieli, niespiesznie ubrał się i udał do pokoju, człapiąc jak na skazanie. Niechętnie i cicho rozsunął drzwi sypialni, bojąc się tego, co miało nadejść.</p>
<p>Znów nikogo nie zastał.</p>
<p>Serce boleśnie się ścisnęło. Była to ostatnia noc.</p>
<p>Usiadł więc na futonie, oplatając kolana ramionami. Denerwował się kolejnym dniem. Zaczął więc spacerować po pokoju. Wiedział, że dzisiaj już nie zaśnie.</p>
<p>Już któryś raz jego wzrok padł na szkatułkę na komodzie. Pamiętał, że kusiła go, odkąd ją zobaczył.</p>
<p>Tylko zerknie…</p>
<p>To było silniejsze od niego. Upewniając się jak idiota, czy na pewno nikogo nie ma w pokoju, uchylił wieczko.</p>
<p>Wewnątrz znajdował się rozerwany, srebrny naszyjnik i zdjęcie, na którym widniała dziewczynka. Dziecko, nie więcej niż dziesięć lat. Było wyrwane z gazety z wielkim napisem Poszukiwana.</p>
<p>Sanji pomyślał, że była bardzo urocza i śliczna. Choć fotografia była czarno biała, jej włosy musiały być równie jasne, co jego. Pomyślał, że to o niej musiał myśleć Lucci. Dlaczego jednak była ważna dla Lawa? Nie wyglądała na rodzinę, ale również nie na japonkę. Może wychowywali się razem? Naprawdę chciał poznać tę część historii…</p>
<p>Nagle usłyszał kroki i zatrzasnął wieczko szkatułki. Usiadł szybko na dużym łóżku, maskując zdenerwowanie.</p>
<p>Law tym razem wrócił na noc. Musiał być świeżo po kąpieli, bo na włosach lśniły mu jeszcze kropelki wody. Miał na sobie jedynie zwiewną, jedwabną yukatę. Przywitał się z nim jak gdyby nigdy nic, nie komentując tego, że siedzi mu na pościeli. Chcąc się zrelaksować, wyjął tytoniowe przybory i odpalił długą fajkę, której dym zaczął wirować w powietrzu, tworząc poskręcane serpentyny. Powietrze wypełniła woń pomarańczy. Usiadł na leżącej na ziemi poduszce i wpatrywał się w śnieg za oknem. Sanji czekał chwilę w oczekiwaniu na jakieś słowa, ale te nie nadchodziły. Wiedział, że jest to jego szansa, ale w sumie liczył… No właśnie, na co? Pocieszenie? Bał się i chciał jakiegoś wsparcia. Pokój pogrążał się w półmroku, a Law nadal milczał, zdając się w ogóle nie czuć obecności przerażonego i zagubionego Sanjiego.</p>
<p>Blondyn coraz bardziej się denerwował. Jego myśli zaczęły odpływać do jutrzejszego wieczora i przerażać go z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej, zapominając, co tak właściwie chciał powiedzieć. Była to pierwsza chwila od dawna, gdzie naprawdę mięli okazję porozmawiać. Samotność oplotła go swoimi mackami i zaglądała do wrażliwych zakamarków duszy, odbierając mu odwagę. Poranek i spacer w parku, gdzie kiedyś z Lawem zwierzali się sobie nawzajem, wydawały się teraz takie odległe i nierealne, że zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy były prawdziwe.</p>
<p>Czy to co między nimi zaszło nie miało żadnego znaczenia?</p>
<p>Pustkę w sercu wypełniała gęstniejąca cisza między nimi.</p>
<p>Gdy ostanie promienie słońca zniknęły z kątów pokoju, powietrze przeszyły w końcu pierwsze słowa.</p>
<p>– Chcesz uciec, prawda?</p>
<p>Sanji aż się wzdrygnął. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, zalęknione i ściśnięte z niepokoju.</p>
<p>– Czemu jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś? Za bardzo się boisz?</p>
<p>Palce blondyna zacisnęły się na materiale yukaty. Nie podobały mu się te słowa. Błękitne oczy wwiercały się w deski podłogi, robiąc się coraz bardziej puste. Law się do niego obrócił i patrzył, przeszywając na wskroś.</p>
<p>Sanji nie odpowiadał. Nie chciał na to odpowiadać, bo znał odpowiedź. Wolałby dalej karmić się udawanym panowaniem nad uczuciami i pewnością siebie. Zapewniać złudnie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Potrzebował tego, by się nie rozsypać.</p>
<p>– Na co więc czekasz?</p>
<p>Law wstał. Oniemiały Sanji patrzył, jak zaczyna rozwiązywać swoją yukatę. Tego się kompletnie nie spodziewał. Lekki materiał ubrania zsunął się po ciele mężczyzny i upadł cicho na podłogę. Sanji, o dziwo, nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Oddech mu przyspieszył i policzki zaróżowiły, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna stoi przed nim nagi. Nie rozumiał dlaczego. Poczuł się nieswojo i dopiero wtedy odwrócił wzrok. W głowie wirowały myśli.</p>
<p>– C-co robisz?</p>
<p>– A jak myślisz?</p>
<p>Sanji przełknął ślinę. Dlaczego to on się speszył, będąc ubranym? Był przecież mężczyzną, do cholery. Nie chciał się czuć głupio przez własną niewinność i być biernym, przestraszonym chłopcem. Chciał się z tym zmierzyć, pokazać, że nie jest gorszy. Wziął głęboki wdech. Nieśmiało, czując się trochę pewniej, podniósł ponownie spojrzenie. Niekontrolowanie i bezwstydnie, przejechał nim po umięśnionych nogach, krótko po podbrzuszu, potem wzdłuż wyrzeźbionego brzucha, aż po wytatuowane popiersie, docierając w końcu do złotego spojrzenia. Poczuł, jak zaschło mu w gardle, gdy Law uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Podszedł i oparł się na dwóch kolumienkach łóżka po jego obu stronach. Był teraz bardzo blisko. Patrzył na niego z góry, podkreślając tylko swoją pozycję. Jak wilk patrzący na króliczka.</p>
<p>Jest… idealny, pomyślał z cierpkością Sanji.</p>
<p>– Boisz się mnie? Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.</p>
<p>Sanji nie czuł zagrożenia, zwłaszcza po tak wielu nocach, gdzie potrafił uszanować jego przestrzeń, ale bał się, że teraz nadszedł czas podjęcia decyzji, na którą nie był gotowy. Nie odpowiedział.</p>
<p>– Na co czekasz? Kiedy przestaniesz się oszukiwać? – Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z pobłażaniem, którego Sanji nie mógł znieść. Law był cierpliwy. – Przecież ostatnio wyraźnie mi pokazałeś, czego pragniesz. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nikt ci potem nie pomoże? Jeśli będziesz się opierał, klient zrobi to siłą albo w ogóle ci nie zapłaci, rozpowiadając, że gorszej dziwki nigdy nie wynajął.</p>
<p>Te słowa Sanji’ego zabolały. Nie to chciał usłyszeć. Zebrał w sobie całe napięcie i odważył się w końcu powiedzieć coś odważniejszego.</p>
<p>– Co cię to nagle obchodzi…? – warknął.</p>
<p>Tym razem zauważył, że brew Lawa drgnęła z irytacji.</p>
<p>– Więc wolisz starego Borsalino niż mnie, tak?</p>
<p>Sanji dostrzegł we wzroku Lawa coś drapieżnego. Jakby chciał wybuchnąć gniewem, ale z całej siły się powstrzymał. Czuł się… pożądany. Krew zaszumiała mu w uszach, ciało rozpaliło, jakby chciało się stopić. Nagle go olśniło, napadła jedna myśl, której się uczepił jak tonący brzytwy.</p>
<p>– Chcesz, żebym wolał ciebie? – zapytał, nie odwracając wzroku, chcąc jeszcze raz zobaczyć ten sam błysk sprzed chwili. – To się słabo starasz.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna zamarł. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Chwilę milczał, dobierając słowa, po czym cicho się zaśmiał. Wyraz jego twarzy wrócił do poprzedniego, rozluźnionego.</p>
<p>– Co chcesz, bym ci zaoferował?</p>
<p>Sanji poczuł się nagle głupio, bo wiedział, czego oczekuje i co Law pojął, zdobywając nad nim przewagę.</p>
<p>– Ach, miłość… Kocham cię – to chcesz usłyszeć?</p>
<p>Sanji zamarł w napięciu. Poczuł, jakby wyłożył wszystkie karty na stół. Serce znów przyśpieszyło, a ciało błagało, by w końcu przestał je katować.</p>
<p>– Mogę ci to mówić całą noc.</p>
<p>Blondyn poczuł, jakby dostał policzek. Słowa nie niosły ze sobą żadnych uczuć. Były martwe i śmiesznie puste. Jego uczucia były najwyraźniej nic niewartą kartką papieru, którą można spalić. Utwierdziło go tylko w przekonaniu, że wszystko co mu się wydawało, było naiwne i dziecinne. Że był kompletnym idiotą i wyszedł na durnia.</p>
<p>Wstał, zrównując się z nim wzrokiem, pałając takim gniewem, by ukrył jego cały smutek.</p>
<p>– Wolę więc gorzką rzeczywistość, niż tak okropne kłamstwo! Nienawidzę ciebie i tego miejsca! – Wyszarpnął się z jego ramion i podszedł do komody, na której stała szkatułka. Słowa same z niego wypływały. – Codziennie budzę się z nadzieją, że ten koszmar się skończy. Czasem żałuję, że przeżyłem. Żałuję, że mnie tu przyniosłeś! Dlaczego nie mogłeś mnie tam zostawić?! Kim dla ciebie jestem?! Zastępstwem za tą dziewczynkę?! – Wskazał w emocjach na szkatułkę. – Skoro tak chcesz, bym był twój, to dlaczego tak łatwo oddajesz mnie w inne ręce?! Pierdol się, wszyscy się pierdolcie!</p>
<p>Poczuł się żałośnie. Łzy popłynęły mu z oczu. Był wściekły, że się rozkleił, ale już nie miał siły. Przykucnął i zaszlochał w kolana, zakrywając się ramionami. Nie rozumiał czemu musiał się wykrzyczeć właśnie teraz. Za długo próbował udawać, że jest silny? Co on nawygadywał…? Po co próbował pogrywać, nie mając szans na nic pewnego? Ten wieczór nie tak miał wyglądać…</p>
<p>Przez dłuższą chwilę słyszał jedynie, jak wiatr dmucha w okna, których ramy cicho trzaskały. Gdy Law w końcu się odezwał, skurczył się w sobie, jakby jego słowa tym razem naprawdę miały go uderzyć.</p>
<p>– Połóż się. Jutro długi dzień.</p>
<p>Drzwi pokoju rozsunęły się i zasunęły. Sanji z niedowierzaniem obejrzał się za siebie, ale nikogo nie zobaczył.</p>
<p>Został sam.</p>
<p>W ciemności.</p>
<p>Law nie wrócił tej nocy do pokoju.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sanji nie zmrużył oka. Nie był gotowy na ten dzień. O poranku dowiedział się, że Iva na ostatnią chwilę jednak zrezygnowała z garnituru, bo zobaczyła kimono, jakie przyszło od krawca. Miało kolor połyskującego, szlachetnego granatu, a u jego spodu i przy rękawach ciągnęła się wyhaftowana, błękitno biała, morska fala. Wyglądała jak żywa, opływając go z każdej strony, drżąc nawet przy najmniejszym ruchu. Przeglądał się w zwierciadle przyznając, że nawet on nie widział nigdy czegoś tak niesamowitego. Chłopakom aż zaparło dech w piersiach. Iva go upudrowała i pomalowała pędzlem jego oczy. Czarne i ostre kreski na powiekach oraz skroniach podkreślały rysy twarzy, nadając mu drapieżnego i oryginalnego wyglądu. Potem upięli mu włosy, części pasem pozwalając luźno opadać na twarz. Wyglądał trochę jak groźny i dumny samuraj z jakiejś baśni. Luffy i Ace przebrali się w luźne, czerwone kimona i również się umalowali. Gin podawał im różnego rodzaju przybory i przedmioty, robiąc za dobrego lokaja. Błyskało złoto, grzebień wplatał się we włosy, perfumy drażniły nozdrza.</p>
<p>Choć wszyscy wokół Sanjiego skakali podekscytowani, on sam coraz bardziej się wycofywał. Zatracał się we własnym, ciemnym spojrzeniu, odbijającym się w lustrze. Wewnątrz krzyczał, próbując niemo zwrócić na siebie czyjąś uwagę.</p>
<p>Kim jestem? Zapytał w myślach, nie mogąc dostrzec w oczach dawnego siebie.</p>
<p>Do odbicia w lustrze dołączyła pozostała czwórka.</p>
<p>– Chyba przesadziliśmy – skomentował Ace, lustrując Sanjiego od stóp do głów.</p>
<p>– Żartujesz, jest boski! – Luffy klepnął blondyna w tyłek, wyrywając go z ponurych myśli. Sanji nawet nie miał siły się oburzyć.</p>
<p>– Jak się uśmiechnie to może… Macie mi go pilnować! – warknęła Iva do chłopaków i odwróciła się do Sanjiego – Pamiętaj, robisz sushi. Wymachujesz nożami, uśmiechasz się do klientów, podajesz jedzenie. Unikajcie dziwek z Oniyuri! Nie chcemy żadnych burd.</p>
<p>Kiwnęli głowami i zaczęli się zbierać. Założyli drewniane buty i chwycili parasole. Na zewnątrz padał deszcz ze śniegiem.</p>
<p>Lawa nie było, podobno miał do nich dołączyć później. Sanjiego nawet to nie zdziwiło. Nie mógł się pozbyć uczuć z poprzedniego wieczoru. Rozczarowanie, gniew, smutek i wstyd. Krążyły nad nim jak rekiny i kąsały od czasu do czasu, przypominając, jak okazał się głupi i naiwny.</p>
<p>Iva prowadziła ich mały orszak. Szli oświetlonymi uliczkami, cicho postukując butami. Słońce praktycznie już zaszło. Sanjiemu trzęsły się nogi z zimna i stresu. Czuł się paskudnie. Jak skała ciągle obijana przez fale. Patrzył pod nogi, nie chcąc uchwycić nawet najkrótszego spojrzenia przechodnia. Dopiero gdy doszli do Ryokanu, uniósł głowę.</p>
<p>W pierwszej chwili myślał, że to pałac, budynek był olbrzymi, a jego mury wyższe niż w zwykłych domostwach. Dopiero później usłyszał, że służy również za teatr i jest najpopularniejszym miejscem turystycznego wypoczynku oraz szukania różnego rodzaju uciech. Z okien sączyło się kolorowe światło, dym i wesołe rozmowy. Zapachy potraw i perfum mieszały się ze sobą. Stali w ścisku, czekając na swoją kolej i zostali powitani bardzo uprzejmie przez dziewczyny w kimonach i poprowadzeni do bocznego wejścia, przeznaczonego dla aktorów, grajków i kurtyzan. Było bardzo gwarnie i duszno, przechodząc przez pomieszczenia musiał się bardzo powstrzymywać, by nie rozmazać sobie makijażu, tak zapiekły go oczy. Znaleźli się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, gdzie mogli zostawić rzeczy i przygotować się do wieczoru. Patrzył jak Ace zrzuca górną część ubrania i zostaje jedynie w luźnych spodniach. Obserwował, jak jego mięśnie napinają się, gdy zaczął je rozciągać i budzić do życia przed pokazem. Chłopak miał dać popis tańca z ogniem jako jedną z pierwszych atrakcji. Luffy patrzył na niego z zachwytem, nie kryjąc się z uwielbieniem. Sanjiego zaczęło mdlić. Kątem oka zza drzwi dojrzał główną salę, której dużą część zajmowała scena. Wokół niej zgromadzono stoliki i krzesła. Powoli schodzili się ludzie. Poubierani we fraki mężczyźni, owinięte w futra lub kimona kobiety… Gejsze falowały się wachlarzami, a kelnerzy latali już miedzy stolikami, przyjmując zamówienia. Klienci śmiali się, żartowali, zamawiali trunki i oblizywali się na myśl o czekającym ich wieczorze.</p>
<p>– Spójrz tam – Iva wskazała na trójkę mężczyzn siedzących przy jednym ze stołów. Sanji ich poznał. – Dziwki z Oniyuri. Omiń ich szerokim łukiem – wskazała inny kierunek. – Tam jest twoje miejsce – szepnęła. Było to stanowisko z grillem i połyskującym stołem, oświetlone przez boczne światła. – Po prostu rób swoje, twoja uroda i tak wszystko załatwi – poklepała go po plecach. – Idziemy. Będę siedzieć niedaleko.</p>
<p>Wypchnęła go, zanim zdążył zamienić choć słowo z chłopakami. Jeśli kiedyś zastanawiał się, jak czuje się skazaniec idący na szubienicę, to właśnie chyba się dowiedział. Zimny pot oblał go i spłynął po skroni, a wnętrzności związały w bolesny supeł. Miał wrażenie, że nogi same go niosą i nikt nimi nie steruje. Pomimo, że goście jeszcze nie zauważyli jego obecności, już nie mógł znieść presji, która spadła na jego ramiona jak tonowy głaz.</p>
<p>Gdy znalazł się za ladą, poczuł się trochę bezpieczniej, jakby miała go odgradzać od wszystkich niebezpieczeństw, ale zaraz odkrył, że światło doskonale wyróżnia go na tle ciemnej sali. Kilka par oczu zwróciło się w jego kierunku i błysnęło niezdrową ciekawością. Teraz się zastanawiał, czy nie lepiej byłoby się przemęczyć na scenie piętnaście minut, zamiast kilka godzin tutaj… Iva rzeczywiście usiadła niedaleko i ponagliła go ręką, by zaczął swoje czynności.</p>
<p>Nikogo więcej tu nie miał.</p>
<p>Był sam, wśród tłumu wygłodniałych wilków.</p>
<p>Zamknął oczy i przysiągł sobie, że musi przeżyć ten wieczór. Wdech, wydech i kolejny wdech trochę go uspokoiły. Już wiedział, co musi zrobić po powrocie. Nie miał wyboru i nie miał już na kogo liczyć. Tym razem musi się na to zdobyć. Wziął do ręki nóż i sięgnął po pierwszą, podstawioną przez kucharza rybę. Zaczął kroić z premedytacją, obmyślając już realnie plan ucieczki.</p>
<p>Sala się zapełniła, światła przygasły, rozmowy cichły. Na scenie zaczęli się prezentować aktorzy, odgrywając słabej jakości komedię. Sanji nie rozumiał tego humoru, ale również nie był w nastroju do śmiechu, dlatego skupił się na przekąskach. Kelnerzy zabierali talerze i donosili nowe, zapewniając mu składniki do kolejnych dań. Zauważył, że goście, którzy byli raczeni jego specjałami, zerkają w jego stronę. Gdyby nie kochał gotowania, prawdopodobnie dodałby do ryżu truciznę. Był przerażony własnymi myślami.</p>
<p>Zaczęły się dalsze występy, między innymi na scenę wkroczył Ace i kilku innych, również bawiących się ogniem tancerzy. Zagrzmiały bębny. Sanji od czasu do czasu zawiesił wzrok, gdy rozlegały się głośniejsze brawa i zachwyty gości. Piegowaty wypadał najzgrabniej i zgarniał najwięcej spojrzeń. Buchał ogniem, połykał go, wirował nim nad głową i wyginał się, prezentując spocone, ładnie umięśnione ciało. Uśmiechał się i szczerzył do widowni, posyłając całusy dziewczynom, które piszczały zarumienione.</p>
<p>Do Ivy przysiadali się ludzie, zaczynając pytać. Zapisywała coś i odprowadzała ich zadowolonym wzrokiem.</p>
<p>Luffy, podobno wyjątkowo, nie krążył wśród gości, ale towarzyszył oficerowi, niejakiemu Zorro, któremu najwyraźniej bardzo schlebiały jego uwagi, bo pierwszy raz zwracał na niego żywsze zainteresowanie. Sanji pomyślał, że najwyraźniej na haczyk można było też łowić w drugą stronę…</p>
<p>Jego wzrok przyciągnęło poruszenie przy wejściu do sali. Zamarł. Zobaczył wchodzącego do pomieszczenia Lawa, któremu towarzyszył starszy i wyższy od niego mężczyzna. Szli blisko siebie, a nieznany mu facet szeptał Lawowi coś do ucha i obejmował go w pasie.</p>
<p>Sanji poczuł dziwne ukłucie, serce mu się ścisnęło, a zęby zacisnęły. Zupełnie jakby poczuł się… zdradzony.</p>
<p>To nie tak, że nie wiedział i nie myślał o tym, ale zobaczenie Lawa z kimś innym i w końcu pogodzenie się z rzeczywistością, sprawiło mu większy ból, niż przypuszczał.</p>
<p>Nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku. Zerknął na nich, gdy usiedli przy stole i zaczęli rozmawiać, uśmiechając się do siebie. Widział dłoń na udzie Lawa, która bawiła się materiałem jego kimona. Sunęła coraz wyżej, zachłannie biorąc sobie to, co nie powinno być czyjąkolwiek własnością. Wiedział, że jego pragnienia są absurdalne, sam miotał się w nich, nie potrafiąc wczoraj poprosić o ich spełnienie, czy choćby wypowiedzieć kilku słów prawdy. Chciał go koło siebie, mógłby słuchać każdego kłamstwa, jakie wymyśli, gdyby tylko pozwolił mu zrobić z nim to wszystko, co mu się śniło po nocach. Ta prawda go zawstydziła.</p>
<p>Złote oczy nagle zwróciły się na niego. Zamarł z nożem w ręku czując, jakby świat się zatrzymał. Dźwięki dookoła ucichły, czas zwolnił.</p>
<p>Tę chwilę bardzo brutalnie przerwał pocałunek, który wymusił na Lawie siedzący obok mężczyzna. Przysunął jego twarz do swojej i złączył ich usta namiętnie, nie natknąwszy się na żaden opór i nie przejmując się nikim dookoła. Law odpowiedział mu jedynie uśmiechem i nie spojrzał więcej na Sanjiego, który zapomniał, co powinien teraz robić.</p>
<p>Grill obok cicho skwierczał, mężczyzna który go szykował, lustrował go od czasu do czasu, ale Sanji nie rejestrował tego, zbyt pochłonięty tym, co działo się przy jednym ze stolików.</p>
<p>– Hej, teraz twoja kolej.</p>
<p>– Co? – nieświadomie zapytał po angielsku.</p>
<p>– Na zaplecze idź. Przynieś wodę. – mężczyzna zignorował jego pytający wyraz twarzy i nie przejmował się tym, czy zostanie zrozumiany.</p>
<p>Blondyn zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem czegoś nie przekręcił. Zapytał go nieśmiało po japońsku, a ten odpowiedział mu tak samo. Nie reagował na informację, że nie może się oddalać i że nie jest jednym z kucharzy. Zerknął na Ivę, która tym razem siedziała już z trzema osobami i nie była w stanie zwrócić na niego uwagi. Nie przypominał sobie, by w swoich wywodach wspominała mu o wychodzeniu na zaplecze, ale też mogła to być wina tego, że nie zawsze do końca jej słuchał. Kucharz obok zaczął go niemiło poganiać. Zdezorientowany, wycofał się w końcu do ściany i przeszedł przez drzwi, które wskazywał mu mężczyzna. Stwierdził, że załatwi to szybko i wróci. W sumie nawet odetchnął, znikając reszcie z oczu.</p>
<p>Znalazł się w obszernej kuchni, gdzie biegało mnóstwo osób, szykując dania. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Nie zdążył się nawet rozejrzeć, gdy nagle ktoś chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął. Gdyby nie mocny chwyt, prawie by się przewrócił. Gdy złapał równowagę i szedł za nieznajomym, spróbował zapytać, co się dzieje.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna mu nie odpowiedział i nie pokazał swojej twarzy. Sanji zaczął odczuwać niepokój. Spróbował się wyrwać, ale bezskutecznie. Inni mijali ich, w pośpiechu wykonując polecenia kucharzy. Nie wiedział zupełnie, co się dzieje i zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd. Poczuł pierwsze dreszcze paniki.</p>
<p>– Hej! – krzyknął głośniej, gdy ujrzał przed sobą kolejne drzwi.</p>
<p>Nagle coś mocno uderzyło go w głowę.</p>
<p>Został otoczony przez ciemność.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ocknął się nagle, zbudzony lodowatym chlustem w twarz. Chciał otworzyć oczy, ale coś mu przeszkadzało. Nic nie widział. Kilka osób się śmiało. W ustach poczuł szorstki materiał, który kaleczył mu wargi i nie pozwalał odkaszlnąć wody. Chciał sięgnąć ręką, by go wyjąć, ale odkrył, że dłonie również go nie słuchają. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Tępy ból rozsadzał mu czaszkę i był cały poobijany. Stęknął i sapnął, czując nagle przy uchu ciepły oddech.</p>
<p>– Zobaczymy, na co stać tą blondwłosą dziwkę.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna odsłonił mu oczy.</p>
<p>Zmrużył powieki, rozglądając się w panice dookoła. Był w jakiejś odrapanej piwnicy, gdzie na kamiennych ścianach wisiały dwie lampy. Pachniało tu pleśnią, dymem i... krwią. Włosy zjeżyły mu się ze strachu, gdy rozpoznał, że pochyla się nad nim Rob Lucci, a po obu jego stronach siedzą na krzesłach Basil Hawkins i Dracule Mihawk. Patrzyli na niego z nieukrywaną zawiścią. Ten ostatni trzymał w rękach jego piękne kimono z wyszywaną falą i pieścił palcami z namaszczeniem. Jego samego przebrali w zwykłą, szorstką yukatę pod którą nie miał absolutnie nic.</p>
<p>Jak się tu znalazł i dlaczego go porwali? Co mu zrobią?</p>
<p>– Jak mnie wkurwiają takie urocze buźki... – szepnął stojący najbliżej czarnowłosy, świdrując go swoimi ciemnymi oczami. Na rękach miał rękawiczki. </p>
<p>Zaczął się trząść, gdy Lucci wyciągnął zza pasa nóż i przejechał gładkim ostrzem po jego policzku. Sanji dawno się tak nie bał. Nie mógł się bronić, nie mógł nawet nic powiedzieć. Skupiał się, by rozumieć chociaż ich słowa.</p>
<p>– Od dawna marzyłem, żeby tym idiotom z Suisen wykręcić numer... – powiedział już głośniej, przypatrując się Sanjiemu przenikliwie – Znaleźli sobie całkiem ładną dziwkę. A przecież już wystarczająco kradną nam klientów. </p>
<p>– Gdyby Mihawk nie spaprał sprawy, to małpa nie zgarnęłaby mu oficera – powiedział Hawkins spokojnie, mając na myśli Luffy’ego i Zoro, po czym wyciągnął zza yukaty pudełko kart i jedna po drugiej układał na stoliku przed sobą.</p>
<p>– Zamknij się – warknął na niego sokolooki mężczyzna. – Jakby to był pierwszy raz… Tego mu nie daruję…</p>
<p>– Musimy sami zadbać o to, by dostali nauczkę. Blondasek zgarniał zainteresowanie całej sali, a nic nawet nie robił. Trzeba by go trochę oszpecić, co o tym myślicie? – zapytał Lucci z uśmiechem na ustach.</p>
<p>– Chcę jego włosy – odezwał się nagle Hawkins, podnosząc się z krzesła i dotykając jednego złotego pasma z zazdrością. – Sprzedamy je za dobrą cenę, a Suisen się ośmieszy, gdy rozpowiemy, że chłopak miał perukę.</p>
<p>Zaśmiali się, a Sanji dygotał.</p>
<p>– Spokojnie, weźmiemy sobie nie tylko to – oblizał się, patrząc na krocze blondyna.</p>
<p>Więzień zaczął się szarpać. Pot spływał mu po skroni. Było mu strasznie gorąco i duszno. Ręce wykręcone pod dziwnym kątem ledwo mógł obracać. Z nadgarstków spływała krew, ale nie czuł bólu, który przyćmiewały emocje. Nie rozumiał tej sytuacji, co im takiego zrobił? Czy cały świat się na niego uwziął? Rozpacz mieszała się z nienawiścią. Dawno nie czuł się tak bezradny i bezbronny. Chciał krzyczeć, wzywać pomocy... lesz w sumie... na kogo miał liczyć?</p>
<p>– Myślisz, że cię ktoś usłyszy? Może ten cały Law? – uprzedził jego myśli Lucci, wykrzywiając usta w uśmiechu, gdy zobaczył cień nadziei w oczach Sanjiego. – Bronił cię jak jakiś wściekły kundel. Chętnie zobaczę jego minę, gdy znajdzie cię po naszych... upiększeniach.</p>
<p>Sanji nagle poczuł swąd dymu i zamarł, patrząc tam, gdzie Lucci.</p>
<p>W metalowym pojemniku żarzyły się białe węgle, a w nie wbity był metalowy pręt.</p>
<p>– Tak, dobrze myślisz. W końcu jesteś mięsem, trzeba cię jakoś oznaczyć.</p>
<p>Sanji miał ochotę zniknąć. Chciał coś wykrzyczeć, próbując pokonać knebel. Właściwie to wolałby umrzeć niż doświadczać takiego strachu. Zemdliło go na myśl o palonej skórze i bólu, jaki będzie temu towarzyszył. Cierpiał każdym zmysłem. Miał tyle samo szans co świnia w rzeźni. Mężczyzna wyciągnął ku niemu ręce, w jednej ściskając nóż. Reszta z przyjemnością i stoickim spokojem się temu przyglądała.</p>
<p>Najpierw poczuł ostrze przy skórze głowy. Stęknął i sapnął, gdy bez oporów odcięło pasmo jego włosów. Było to dziwny, metaliczny dźwięk. Skrzywił się i syknął, gdy ostra krawędź znalazła się za blisko i po skroni spłynęła krew. Trząsł się niekontrolowanie, nie wiedząc, co myśleć. Nigdy nie przywiązywał wagi do swoich włosów, sprowadziły tu na niego tylko nieszczęście, ale odbieranie mu ich było dziwnie upokarzające i odrażające. W końcu były jego własnością. Wściekły błysk musiał rozgrzać się w jego oczach, bo Lucciemu się to nie spodobało.</p>
<p>– Zmieniłem zdanie, najpierw trzeba utemperować mu charakterek.</p>
<p>Zanim Sanji zamknął oczy zobaczył, jak mężczyzna wyciąga w paleniska biały od żaru pręt. Wił się i rzęził, pocąc się potwornie, ale wiedział, że tego nie uniknie. Nie chciał nawet zgadywać, gdzie poczuje ból. Gdyby tylko ktoś wiedział gdzie jest, gdyby tylko ktoś go usłyszał…</p>
<p>Drzwi od piwnicy zadrżały od uderzenia. To było jak sen. Wkroczył przez nie rozszalały z wściekłości Luffy, za nim Ace i… wyglądający jak demon Law. Ich wzrok na chwilę się spotkał, a powietrze przeszyły elektryczne iskierki. Kurz uniósł się w powietrze, gdy wszyscy się poderwali.</p>
<p>– Znaleźliśmy was… gnoje… – szepnął Luffy, zakasując rękawy i strzelając nastawianymi stawami dłoni.</p>
<p>Sanji w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że nadejdzie ratunek. Prawie załkał jak dziecko. Przez wzbierające w oczach łzy nie widział już, co się dzieje.</p>
<p>Rozległ się huk i wrzaski, gdy mężczyźni rzucili się na siebie. Sanji chciał wykorzystać sytuację i spróbować się znów uwolnić, lecz nadaremno. Czuł tylko jak krew spływa mu z nadgarstków. Zacisnął mocno zęby na kneblu, próbując przezwyciężyć ból. Serce mu rosło widząc, że chłopaki dobrze wykorzystali moment zaskoczenia. Mihawk leżał już na łopatkach, a Hawkins był zapędzony w kozi róg. Tylko Lucci się jeszcze bronił, dzierżąc ostry nóż. Świsnął nim nagle kilka centymetrów od twarzy czającego się na niego Lawa. Sanji odwrócił z przerażeniem wzrok i modlił się, by drugie cięcie również chybiło.</p>
<p>Podłogę splamiła krew. Nie wiedział czyja. Widział cienie miotające się w szaleńczej walce i słyszał japońskie obelgi. Oddychał miarowo, by się uspokoić i wtedy przed jego twarzą pojawiła się twarz Ace’a.</p>
<p>– Wynosimy się stąd.</p>
<p>Poklepał go po policzku i zaczął go rozplątywać. Wyjął mu w końcu z ust szorstką szmatkę i odciął więzy. Sanji mlasnął suchym językiem i spróbował wstać, lecz o mało się nie przewrócił. Krew dopiero po chwili zaczęła wlewać się do kończyn.</p>
<p>– Ostrożnie…</p>
<p>Blondyn oparł większość swojego ciężaru na mężczyźnie i pozwolił się poprowadzić do wyjścia. Za sobą usłyszał zduszony skowyt Lucciego.</p>
<p>– Co robisz?! Co robisz, pytam?!</p>
<p>– Sprawię, że do końca życia będziesz żałował, że ośmieliłeś się go skrzywdzić – wywarczał przez gardło Law – i podnieść kolejny raz rękę na Suisen. Luffy, trzymaj go.</p>
<p>Później rozległ się syk palenia i wrzask, jakiego Sanji nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Wzdrygnął się z przerażenia i napływających do ust mdłości.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rozdział 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji mył się pod czujnym okiem Ivy. Robił to bardzo powoli i ostrożnie, gdyż każdy ruch przyprawiał go o ból. Bolał go obstrzyżony bok głowy, usta, roztarcia na nadgarstkach i kostkach. Zaciskał zęby za każdym razem, gdy kropelka wody rozdrażniła rany. Był… pusty w środku. Jak martwa skorupa. Emocje gdzieś z niego uleciały. Nawet nie przeszkadzało mu to, że jest obserwowany.</p>
<p>– Miałeś szczęście, że Domino szlajała się po tej dzielnicy ze swoim nowym chłopakiem.</p>
<p>Szczęście? Chciał się zaśmiać, ale nawet jego usta go nie usłuchały.</p>
<p>– Dobrze, że cię bardziej nie uszkodzili. Już chłopaki zadbali o to, by Oniyuri nigdy nie przyszło ponownie do głowy, by wpaść na taki pomysł.</p>
<p>Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co ich spotkało. To nie tak, że ich żałował. Po prostu okrucieństwo w każdej formie wzbudzało w nim obrzydzenie. W końcu sam prawie znalazł się na ich miejscu.</p>
<p>Wyciągnęła z yukaty zwykłe pudełko papierosów i odpaliła jednego, mocno się zaciągając.</p>
<p>– A tak na marginesie, kupił cię Kizaru Borsalino. Inne oferty nawet nie miały jak z nim konkurować. Miał cię na oku od początku, to było do przewidzenia. – powiedziała beznamiętnie, jakby obwieszczała pogodę na jutro.</p>
<p>No tak, życie toczyło się dalej. Sanji nie miał teraz głowy jeszcze nad tym myśleć. Wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w czerwone stróżki, które znikały w odpływie.</p>
<p>– Do transakcji dojdzie w tym tygodniu. Musimy też coś zrobić z twoimi włosami – zaciągnęła się znów dymem, zdając się nie zwracać uwagi na jego stan psychiczny – Potem możesz robić, co chcesz. Zostać albo wyjechać, mnie obojętnie.</p>
<p>Bezdusznie zostawiła go samego, a on coraz głębiej zanurzał się w obojętność.</p>
<p>Skończył się myć i ubrał powoli. Wrócił ciemnymi korytarzami do sypialni. Po drodze słyszał, jak w pokoju Luffy’ego i Ace’a panuje wesoła atmosfera. Przechwalali się odniesionym zwycięstwem i sukcesem w Ryokanie. Pan Zoro w końcu przypieczętował spotkanie, a Ace też nie narzekał na brak zainteresowania. Mieli udane łowy.</p>
<p>Sanji nie był w stanie im  towarzyszyć. Potrzebował…</p>
<p>Minął ich drzwi i poszedł dalej. Miał nadzieję, że go zastanie… Rozsunął powoli drzwi.</p>
<p>Law siedział sam w sypialni, pogrążony w ciemności. Na początku, gdy usłyszał jego kroki, spiął się i powoli odwrócił.</p>
<p>Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i Sanji znów poczuł, jakby ujrzał go po raz pierwszy. Tego dnia, gdy wybudził się po chorobie. Coś, ciepłego rozgrzało mu podbrzusze.</p>
<p>Law odwrócił wzrok i rozkazał mu usiąść na łóżku, co Sanji pokornie wykonał. Mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego z niewielkim pudełeczkiem.</p>
<p>– To złagodzi ból.</p>
<p>Law wygrzebał z pojemniczka białą maź i delikatnie, odsuwając materiał ubrania, posmarował otarte miejsca chłopaka. Sprawił, że na policzki Sanjiego wkradł się rumieniec. Zacisnął wargi, gdy zaszczypało, choć miał wrażenie, że zepchnął ból w jakieś inne miejsce. Dał sobie posmarować skroń i nadgarstki. Law pracował w milczeniu i skupieniu, dotykając go z najwyższą delikatnością. Sanji zaczął mu się bezwiednie przypatrywać, a jego klatka piersiowa unosić coraz szybciej. Ten dotyk go koił i chciał, by trwał wiecznie. Wymazywał całe zło, które go spotkało.</p>
<p>Law zesztywniał na chwilę, wyczuwając zmianę w Sanjim i uniósł wzrok. Jego oczy wypełniało coś ciemnego i smutnego. Sanji zobaczył, że i on był ranny, miał obandażowane ramię, które próbował ukryć pod ubraniem. To była rana, którą otrzymał próbując go ratować…</p>
<p>Zadrżał ponownie, targany już jedynie czystym pragnieniem. Jeśli było to złudne, to i tak chciał się tym karmić. Chciał wtulić się w jego ramiona i słuchać tylu kłamstw, ile tylko będzie w stanie wymyślić. Już nie będzie się bronił. Potrzebował tego. Potrzebował poczuć kogoś przy sobie, nawet jak miała to być fałszywa obietnica szczęścia. Myślał, że to rany go tak pieką, ale było to jednak serce. Serce ściśnięte z tęsknoty, żalu i samotności.</p>
<p>Pochylił się i pokonał te kilka dzielących ich centymetrów. Przez chwilę myślał, że Law go odtrąci, ale się mylił. Pieszczota została odwzajemniona z niezwykłą delikatnością i namiętnością. Powtarzali ten pocałunek raz za razem, przerywając nienaturalną ciszę, która nagle zapanowała wokół nich. Powietrze wypełniło coś elektryzującego i słodkiego.</p>
<p>Już nie było odwrotu.</p>
<p>Law pchnął nieznacznie ciało blondyna, by ten opadł wygodnie na pościel. Przemieścił wargi niżej, całując pulsujące miejsce na szyi i obojczyk, będąc ostrożnym, by nie podrażnić którejś z ran. Sanji westchnął, przymykając oczy i oddając się przyjemności, zapominając o wszystkim wokół.</p>
<p>Wtedy to poczuł. Bliskość drugiego ciała, ciepło, bezpieczeństwo. Przytulił go do siebie, czując, jak się dopasowują. Dawał mu niemą zgodę i Law już nie miał zamiaru się wycofać.</p>
<p>Pocałowali się znów. Żarliwie i głęboko. Języki złączyły się i oboje zadrżeli z przyjemności. Sanji poczuł, jak dłonie Lawa zręcznie pozbywają się tego, w co był ubrany. Pozwolił mu na to. Leżał teraz przed nim nagi i oczy rozszerzyły mu się z przyjemności widząc, jak mężczyzna pochłaniał go wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Pogłaskał jego brzuch, schodząc poniżej pępka. Sanji westchnął i odgiął się do tyłu. Jego ciało rozpalało się nowym uczuciem. Był bezbronny i bezpieczny zarazem. Odpływał spokojnie, czując rosnącą przyjemność i żar, pozbywając się wstydu i skromności.</p>
<p>Law odsunął się, by również się rozebrać. Robił to na jego oczach, niespiesznie, pozwalając Sanjiemu również się nacieszyć i trochę mocniej go nakręcić. Najwyraźniej rana na piersi mu nie przeszkadzała. Tors pokryty tatuażami, umięśnione uda, nabrzmiały członek, wilgotne usta… Sanji znów westchnął, nigdy nie będąc tak pewnym, jak właśnie w tej chwili.</p>
<p>Law przylgnął do niego i pocałował powoli. Ich ciała dopasowały się i ocierały o siebie, a penisy zetknęły, żywo na siebie reagując. Sanji chciał szybciej i mocniej, ale doświadczony partner nie chciał się spieszyć, dając mu jeszcze więcej przyjemności.</p>
<p>Całował jego szyję, ramiona i tors. Zahaczał językiem o sutki i bawił się nimi, a Sanji drżał z ilości doznań i zawstydzenia. Usta zaczęły zjeżdżać niżej na podbrzusze, a on jęknął, zanurzając palce w kruczoczarnych włosach. </p>
<p>Nie raz się zastanawiał, jakim kochankiem jest Law. Jak doskonale musi znać męskie ciało. Wiedział, gdzie dotknąć i pocałować, jednocześnie nie przesadzając, by za szybko mu nie ulżyć. Doprowadzał go tym do szaleństwa. Gdy poczuł ciepły oddech przy pachwinie, uniósł się nieznacznie, zaciekawiony i rozpalony do granic możliwości. Law nie spuszczał z niego złotych oczu.</p>
<p>Ciepły język przejechał po jego twardym trzonku. Sanji zdusił w sobie jęk rozkoszy. Wygiął się w łuk i zacisnął palce na pościeli.</p>
<p>Law zamruczał i ponownie polizał jego penisa. Sanji westchnął drżącymi wargami i całych sił się powstrzymał, by jeszcze nie dojść. Mężczyzna obserwował każdy jego ruch i dopasowywał się, odnajdując granice przyjemności. Lizał go w górę i w dół, niespodziewanie zasysał na jądrach. Dwoma palcami zaczął masować  zagłębienie jego pośladków. Przyjemność Sanjiego pomieszała się teraz z niepewnością i strachem. Spiął się, jednocześnie nadal będąc rozanielonym przez pieszczoty.</p>
<p>W pewnym momencie Law wyczuł odpowiednią chwilę i zanurzył penisa Sanjiego w głąb swoich ust. Chłopak sapnął wiedząc, że zaraz dojdzie, ale i spiął się równocześnie, czując palce między pośladkami, które ścisnęły się instynktownie.</p>
<p>Był blisko. Sanji drżał, bojąc się drgnąć, próbując przyzwyczaić do nowej sytuacji. Głaskał trzęsącymi się rękami czarne włosy i przełykał ślinę, oddychając urywanymi oddechami. Ciepłe usta obejmowały główkę jego penisa, a język zaczął powoli badać jej fakturę, podrażniając wrażliwe wędzidełko i rozmywając uczucie dyskomfortu. Tak samo palce wewnątrz niego poruszyły się nieznacznie.</p>
<p>– Law… – jęknął i znów opadł na poduszki, czując, że musi przestać z tym walczyć.</p>
<p>Mężczyzna zassał się na nim i zanurzył po gardło.</p>
<p>Sanji ponownie poddał się przyjemności, odbudowując ją z napięciem na nowo. Czuł, że palce nie robią mu krzywdy. Bardzo delikatnie zagłębiały się w jego wnętrzu, a jednocześnie przy rozpychaniu, jego penis doznawał nowej przyjemności. To uczucie było mu nieznane, szarpało nim niekontrolowanie. Rozłożył szerzej nogi, dając do siebie lepszy dostęp. Przestał odczuwać wstyd, zastąpiło go duszące uczucie, które napierało na jego klatkę piersiową. Uniósł biodra, chcąc dostać jeszcze więcej przyjemności. Law mruknął z zadowoleniem, a Sanji jęknął, w życiu nie wyobrażając sobie czegoś bardziej seksownego niż pochylający się nad nim mężczyzna. Czuł go każdym najwrażliwszym nerwem.</p>
<p>Gdy znów był doprowadzony na skraj uniesienia i czubek jego penisa dotknął gardła, równocześnie poczuł ból, gdy palce mocno rozciągnęły mięśnie. Skrzywił się, ale nie wycofał. Jęknął, przejeżdżając paznokciami po pościeli. Law powtórzył ruch z trzy razy, za każdym kolejnym bolało coraz mniej.</p>
<p>– Law… boże…</p>
<p>Pot spływał mu po mięśniach napiętego brzucha. Przymrużone, złote oczy obserwowały go z lubieżnością. Law polizał jego czubek z namaszczeniem. Ciepły język przejechał po trzonie. Znów zanurzenie i ból. Muśniecie główki, zassanie i ból. Ciasne gardło. Trzy palce i ucisk. Poczuł coś we wnętrzu siebie i krzyknął. Gardło Lawa zaciskało się i rozluźniało, a on zadrżał. Już nie mógł tego znieść. To było jak huśtawka, która kołysała się coraz wyżej.</p>
<p>Uczucie przyjemności zwyciężyło i w końcu to poczuł. Coraz mocniejszymi falami dochodził, otumaniony tym, co mu robiono. Mężczyzna zassał się na nim przyjemnie, spijając każdą kroplę jego spermy.</p>
<p>To było cudowne doznanie. Dyszał, cały spocony i zamglonym wzrokiem odszukał drugie spojrzenie. </p>
<p>Rozpływał się, gdy Law go głaskał i scałowywał jego pot. Pozwolił mu trochę ochłonąć. Mięśnie się rozluźniały, lecz tylko minimalnie. Uczucie pożądania go nie opuszczało. Chciał jeszcze, chciał się odwdzięczyć. Pozwolił mu wejść na siebie i chwycić pośladki. Ułożył się wygodnie, trochę wyżej unosząc uda, dając mu do siebie pełny dostęp. Chciał mu się oddać. Law czytał z jego wzroku i był nim zachwycony.</p>
<p>Law chwycił swojego penisa i sięgnął nim pod pośladki Sanjiego. Blondyn nieznacznie się spiął i zamknął oczy. Mężczyzna jednak był cierpliwy i początkowo jedynie się ocierał, chcąc jak najdelikatniej utorować sobie drogę. Sięgnął również do komody przy łóżku i wyjął flakonik z lśniącym płynem. Nasmarował nim swój członek, który teraz ślizgał się przyjemnie po skórze Sanjiego. W końcu zanurzył go między pośladki.</p>
<p>Sanji wstrzymał oddech. Czuł go kawałek po kawałku. Był podekscytowany i zafascynowany z jaką łatwością Law go rozluźnił, by nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Było bardziej niż idealnie. Jęknął kolejny raz i sapnął, gdy mężczyzna był w nim już cały. Niekontrolowanie stwardniał. Czuł, że tak właśnie powinno być. Tego zawsze pragnął. Przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił. Byli jednością. Nie wyobrażał sobie być teraz gdziekolwiek indziej.</p>
<p>– Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał Law, widząc lekkie szaleństwo w drugich oczach.</p>
<p>Sanji kiwnął głową, nie poluźniając uścisku i ucałował go namiętnie. Było mu nieziemsko. Law całował go po poranionej skroni, czekając, aż nadejdzie chwila, by się poruszyć. W końcu delikatnie się oderwał i spojrzał na niego z góry. Sanji trzymał go za szyję.</p>
<p>– A-a tobie? – zapytał nieśmiało wiedząc, ile sam czuł wcześniej przyjemności.</p>
<p>Law uśmiechnął się i ruszył biodrami, by poczuł, jaki jest twardy. Sanji dopiero teraz to sobie uświadomił i przymknął oczy. Zrobiło mu się duszno z przyjemności. Mężczyzna powoli kontynuował. Zmysłowo, namiętnie, kochał się z nim patrząc na niego z czułością. Jego oddech również przyspieszył. Napawali się sobą, czując pod palcami szalone bicie serc. Law penetrował go, koliście pracując biodrami. Te ruchy, jego napięte mięśnie i wytatuowana skóra doprowadzały Sanjiego do szaleństwa. Przyspieszyli.</p>
<p>– Law…</p>
<p>Pocałował go. Sanji czuł go w sobie bardzo mocno i intensywnie. Drażnił takie punkty jego ciała, które nie wiedział, że mogą mu sprawiać przyjemność. Jego penis na powrót stał się twardy, dodatkowo stymulowany dłonią Lawa. Sam również zaczął się zaciskać na członku mężczyzny, co wyraźnie sprawiało mu przyjemność. Choć nigdy tego wcześniej nie robił, coraz śmielej odnajdywał się w sytuacji. Pragnął, by wspólnie było im dobrze. Law kontrolował się bardzo długo, ale w końcu uległ również i swojemu pożądaniu.</p>
<p>Położył się na nim całym ciężarem i powoli, ale mocno, wbijał się w jęczącego Sanjiego. Położył się pod takim kątem, że wewnątrz uderzał w bardzo wrażliwy punkt. Drżeli, bliscy spełnienia. Każde pchnięcie poprzedzali pocałunkiem. Ocierali o siebie swoje usta. Law czekał, aż Sanji osiągnie szczyt.</p>
<p>Jeszcze raz mokra skóra odkleiła się od siebie, jeszcze raz posmakowali ciepła swoich ust i jeszcze raz Law docisnął go do łóżka, wywołując u niego niespodziewane dreszcze. Doszli oboje, dysząc sobie w spocone zagłębienia szyi. Blondyn czuł, jak twardy członek pulsuje w nim, a po pośladkach spływa stróżka spermy. Jego własny penis drgał w garści ciepłej dłoni. Zamroczyło go i opadł na poduszki, nie za bardzo wiedząc, gdzie się właśnie znajduje. Oddychali szybko, czując, jak pod żebrami biją szaleńczo serca.   </p>
<p> Law wyszedł z niego delikatnie i padł obok na plecy. Leżeli tak chwilę, wpatrując się w ciemny sufit i wsłuchując w swoje oddechy.</p>
<p>Sanji nie mógł sobie wyobrazić czegoś cudowniejszego. Gdy tylko ich ciała odpoczęły, wtulił się w mężczyznę, nie chcąc tracić tego, co przed chwilą przeżyli. Rany poczuł dopiero po dłuższej chwili, ale nie przeszkadzały mu. Chciał jeszcze chwilę pozostać w tej bezpiecznej klatce. Nie miał odwagi się odezwać. Bał się, że to wszystko zepsuje. Przymykał oczy, upajając się spełnieniem. Wiedział też, że przysypia i budzi się na przemian, a Law nieustannie nad nim czuwa.</p>
<p>Musiało minąć kilka godzin i wiedział już, że nie będzie w stanie usnąć. Za dużo ciążyło mu na duszy i czuł, że tak samo jest w drugą stronę. Wiedział, że muszą porozmawiać.</p>
<p>Law podniósł się nieznacznie do pozycji siedzącej i zapalił jedną ze świeczek na komodzie. Wydawał się… spięty. Zaczął głaskać Sanjiego po głowie, drugą ręką sięgając po coś do szuflady. Był to papieros. Blondyn przestał udawać, że śpi i również poprosił o jednego, przyglądając się mężczyźnie w nerwowym zamyśleniu.</p>
<p>– Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał powoli, wiedząc, że to nie będzie przyjemne.</p>
<p>Law podrapał się po karku, nie patrząc na niego. Wyglądał na zmieszanego.</p>
<p>Sanji zastanawiał się, co usłyszy. Czy Law obróci to w żart, wyprze się wszystkiego, wyśmieje go? Gdy się kochali… wszystko było idealne. Czuł od niego coś prawdziwego, aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że mogłoby to być udawane. Czy może da się tak dobrze kłamać? To też było możliwe, choć najbardziej bolesne.</p>
<p>– Nie dokończyłem ci ostatniej historii.</p>
<p>Sanji spiął się, trochę zdziwiony takim obraniem tematu. Zastanawiał się, co go naszło, że właśnie teraz sobie o tym przypomniał. Poprawił się na łóżku i trochę zaintrygowany, pozwolił mu zacząć, pokazując, że słucha.</p>
<p>Law wydawał się inny, cichszy. Zaczął powoli i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wspomnienia sprawiały mu dyskomfort.</p>
<p>– Wtedy, gdy dziadkowie mnie sprzedali… kupił mnie miły mężczyzna. Początkowo myślałem, że jest nawet w porządku, ale okazał się… niezłym zbokiem. – Nerwowo się zaśmiał i upewnił się, że blondyn mu nie przerwie. Mógł jednak kontynuować. – Chciał mieć zabawkę, o której nikt się nigdy nie dowie.</p>
<p>Sanji przyciągnął kolana pod brodę. Utkwił wzrok w zmiętym prześcieradle i mocno zaciągnął papierosem. Już podejrzewał, do czego to zmierza i zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście chce to usłyszeć, choć wcześniej zarzekał się, że tak.</p>
<p>– Zamknął mnie na strychu i początkowo tylko patrzył, zabawiając się z ręką w spodniach. Potem kazał mi robić różne rzeczy, które go podniecały. Zaczęło się od rozbierania, a skończyło na dotykaniu.</p>
<p>Sanji chciał, żeby przestał. Zemdliło go z wściekłości.</p>
<p>– Pewnie tego nie zrozumiesz i zabrzmi to okropnie, ale… nie miałem nic przeciwko. Byłem dzieckiem, które rozumiało jedynie co to krzywda i ból. A on, w przeciwieństwie do innych dorosłych, nie podnosił na mnie ręki. Kupował zabawki, karmił i ubierał. W końcu nie musiałem jeść resztek po kotach, nie szorowałem podłóg, nikt na mnie nie krzyczał i miałem ciepłe łóżko. Wszystko mi zobojętniało, a to, co mi robił, nie było wcale takie nieprzyjemne, w porównaniu z przeszłością. Czułem się prawie… wyjątkowy.</p>
<p>Sanji opatulił rękami ramiona, które zaczęły drżeć. Nie zauważył nawet, że popiół zaraz spadnie mu z papierosa. Nie wierzył, ze można zrobić coś takiego małemu dziecku. Walczył ze wzbierającymi mdłościami i obrzydzeniem. Nie znając tego mężczyzny poczuł do niego nienawiść tak wielką, że niekontrolowanie się zatrząsł. Law miał utkwiony wzrok w czymś przed sobą i nie widział burzy emocji, jaka się w nim rozszalała.</p>
<p>– Tak spędziłem u niego cztery lata. Po tym czasie jednak coś się zmieniło. Przestał się hamować i pozwalał sobie na znacznie więcej. Już tego nie kontrolował. Był silniejszy. Na swój sposób próbowałem sobie radzić. Nie byłem w stanie go powstrzymać, więc ulegałem, by mniej bolało. Nie podobało mu się to. W pewnym momencie przestałem mu wystarczać. Cieszyłem się, że mogę odetchnąć i nie zastanawiałem się nad tym wiele. Ale on znudził się i chciał więcej – Law przerwał na chwile i wypalił do końca papierosa, sięgając po następnego. Odpalił go szybko, jakby bojąc się, że zaraz nie będzie w stanie kontynuować.</p>
<p>– Zaczął zwracać uwagę na dziecko z sąsiedniego podwórka. Była to zagraniczna, bogata rodzina. Coś go opętało. Nim się spostrzegłem, zrobił się z niego potwór. Porwał im dziewczynkę.</p>
<p>Sanji przełknął ślinę, przypominając sobie zdjęcie. Był wstrząśnięty całą historią i czuł, że to wcale nie jest najgorsza jej część. W głosie Lawa rozbrzmiewało coraz więcej emocji. Sam ledwo był w stanie usiedzieć na miejscu. Odłożył wypalonego peta i zastanawiał się, czy zniesie więcej. Nie miał jednak wyboru, bo Law kontynuował.</p>
<p>– Również zamknął ją ze mną na strychu. Była to pierwsza, nowa osoba, którą ujrzałem od bardzo długiego czasu. Nazywała się Lami. Strasznie płakała. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, miała dom i kochającą rodzinę, która jej szukała. Niestety jej krzyki i opór go podniecały. Wiedziałem, że to było złe, więc za pierwszym razem się za nią wstawiłem. Wtedy po raz pierwszy mnie uderzył i związał, gdy się szarpałem. Błagała go, by przestał, ale bezskutecznie – tu pierwszy raz jego głos się załamał. Sanji dusił się z niekontrolowanych nerwów.</p>
<p>– Po tych razach, gdy nas zostawiał… dużo rozmawialiśmy. Próbowałem ją przekonać, by się tak nie wyrywała, że tak jest tylko gorzej, ale ona nie chciała mnie słuchać. Była bardzo silna... – Spojrzał na Sanjiego z jakimś błyskiem w oczach – Opowiadała piękne historie o swoich rodzicach… że na pewno nas znajdą i uratują. Wierzyła, że to tylko zły sen i rano się z niego wybudzimy. Tuliła się do mnie i cicho śpiewała… – zawahał się.</p>
<p>Sanji schował twarz w ramionach.</p>
<p>– Wtedy jej przysiągłem… że ją ochronię. Za wszelką cenę. Była taka krucha i delikatna. Taka niewinna. – Spojrzał wymownie na Sanjiego. – Ale byłem… strasznie głupi… – Zamilkł na dłużej, by znaleźć siły na dalszą część. – Nie przeżyła kolejnego razu. – Zaciągnął się fajką, a czerwony żar zjadł większość papierosa.</p>
<p>Blondyn pokręcił głową. To było zbyt okropne, zbyt okrutne. Law jednak nie skończył.</p>
<p>– Gdy ją ode mnie wyszarpnął, w ręce został mi jedynie jej srebrny łańcuszek. – Spojrzał na szkatułkę i zamyślił się – Byłem związany, nie miałem jak jej pomóc. Do dziś słyszę… – urwał i westchnął urywanym oddechem, rezygnując z dokończenia zdania. – Zamęczył ją, skurwiel, na śmierć. Udusił na moich oczach. – Znów zaciągnął się dymem, coraz ciężej panując nad głosem – Ten zwyrol nawet nie zabrał jej ciała. Leżałem z nią w pokoju cały dzień. Miała może z dziesięć lat i… – umilkł i spojrzał na niego – tak samo złote włosy, jak ty. I oczy, jak wzburzone morze. Cholernie ją przypominasz.  </p>
<p>Sanji zamarł, bojąc się, że to właśnie usłyszy. Odwzajemnił obłąkane spojrzenie, nie mogąc poskładać myśli. To było tak cholernie popieprzone i smutne. Law kontynuował.</p>
<p>– Wtedy, na plaży… śpiewałeś tę samą piosenkę, co ona w dzień przed swoją śmiercią. Dziwne, nie? – Zaśmiał się nerwowo.</p>
<p>Sanji niekontrolowanie usłyszał w głowię tę melodię, która teraz zmroziła go do szpiku kości. Miał ochotę zawyć, ale wziął się w garść i położył dłoń na kolanie mężczyzny, chcąc dodać mu otuchy, której też sam potrzebował. Law jakby odrobinę się rozluźnił i ocknął z tych wspomnień. Zaczął mówić spokojniej, zdając sobie sprawę, że przesadził. Dłoń blondyna drżała delikatnie.</p>
<p>– Po prostu… to mnie przerasta – Law zakończył szorstko, odwracając wzrok.</p>
<p>Blondyn zaczynał w końcu rozumieć, kawałek po kawałku, dlaczego nie są w stanie do siebie dotrzeć. To był mur, którego sam w życiu nie przeskoczy, jeżeli ktoś nie otworzy mu drzwi. Serce ścisnęło mu się boleśnie, gdy sobie to uświadomił.</p>
<p>To wszystko bardzo go przytłoczyło. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, by wyciągnąć Lawa z tej ciemności. Był sam przeciwko całej tej przeszłości. Nie miał żadnego punktu zaczepienia, bo mężczyzna tak naprawdę nie chciał mu go stwarzać.</p>
<p>Spróbował sobie choć minimalnie wyobrazić, przez co przeszedł.</p>
<p>Doświadczył tyle bólu… jako małe dziecko. Był wykorzystywany, stracił bliską osobę i złamał daną jej obietnicę... Pomyślał, że sam nigdy by się po czymś takim nie pozbierał. Prawdopodobnie był dla niego jedynie źródłem bolesnych wspomnień.  Nie chciał się do nikogo zbliżać, by znów się nie przywiązać. Dlatego sprowadził uczucia i cielesność na najniższą półkę. Nawet teraz, po tym co przeżyli, chciał go tylko od siebie odsunąć.</p>
<p>Sanji poczuł, że wzbiera w nim szloch, bo dopiero teraz tak naprawdę wszystko zrozumiał. Jak mógł być… takim głupim egoistą.</p>
<p>– Kocham cię – wyszeptał.</p>
<p>Law spojrzał na niego, jakby dopiero teraz go zauważył. Nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Choć wzrok przepełniony miał smutkiem i paniką, wypełniło go coś rozczulonego. Niedowierzanie i zawstydzenie przemknęło przez sekundę po jego twarzy i Sanji w końcu to zobaczył.</p>
<p>To, czego mu właśnie brakowało.</p>
<p>Wiedział, że oczekiwał od niego czegoś, czego nie mógł mu dać. To Law pierwszy potrzebował usłyszeć te słowa. To on na nie pierwszy zasługiwał. By mógł uwierzyć, że ma również do nich prawo i że mogą być prawdziwe. Sanji zapragnął go schować przed całym światem, cofnąć czas, by nigdy ten koszmar ich nie spotkał. Gdyby tylko to było możliwe…</p>
<p>Law zaśmiał się nerwowo, próbując sobie poradzić z samym sobą i zapanować nad sytuacją.</p>
<p>– Nie jestem pieprzonym księciem na koniu. Znajdź sobie innego.</p>
<p>– Kocham cię – powtórzył Sanji uparcie. – Nie ważne, co powiesz, nic już tego nie zmieni. Przeszłość nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Przykro mi, że ci ją przypominam. – Nie potrzebował usłyszeć tego samego. Nie mógł tego wymagać. Chciał, by Law po prostu to wiedział. - Ale nią nie jestem...</p>
<p>Mężczyzna złagodniał, widząc jego upór i poddał się, zmieszany. Wziął go w ramiona i przytulił mocno, zmuszając do położenia na pościeli. Serca biły im jak oszalałe.</p>
<p>– Ty idioto… – powiedział Law cicho i czule, ręką gładząc plecy Sanjiego, który przymknął oczy, ukojony tym dotykiem.</p>
<p>Sanji wtulił się mocniej w ciepłe ciało. Opuściły go wszystkie siły. Odprężył się i zamknął oczy.</p>
<p>Proszę, nie oddawaj mnie, pomyślał cicho, skulony. Niech ta noc nigdy się nie kończy…</p>
<p>Sen zabrał ich oboje.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rozdział 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Słońce rozświetlało pokój. Sanji uchylił powieki, cały odrętwiały. Ignorując ból w różnych miejscach ciała, podniósł się na łokciach i rozejrzał wokół.</p>
<p>Lawa przy nim nie było. </p>
<p>Pustka i smutek znów wlały się w niego i zachlupotały w żołądku. Po tym wszystkim co przeszli, bolało go to jednak znacznie mocniej, niż początkowo mógł zakładać.</p>
<p>Ich dwa światy nigdy nie połączą się w jeden.</p>
<p>Siedział jeszcze przez chwilę, rozpamiętując namiętną noc. Niczego nie żałował. Pościel nadal nimi pachniała. Zarumienił się i przeczesał włosy. Miał ochotę na papierosa. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu yukaty, ale jego wzrok przykuło coś innego. Spojrzał półprzytomnie na leżący obok garnitur, którego nie miał okazji założyć w Ryokanie. Czemu się tu znalazł? I właściwie gdzie był Law?</p>
<p>Zaczął się niepokoić.</p>
<p>Nie miał nic innego pod ręką, więc skuszony, ubrał strój, który idealnie na niego pasował. Choć stracił część włosów, ukrył to zmyślnie, zaczesując grzywkę pod trochę innym katem. Miał je znacznie dłuższe, niż zwykle nosił w Ameryce. Z niedowierzaniem przejrzał się w lustrze, nie mogąc się poznać. Dopiero gdy założył marynarkę, ujrzał w zwierciadle prawie dawnego siebie. Chłopaka goniącego za marzeniem, chcącego zadowolić ojca, szukającego szczęścia i miłości. Beztroskiego, wesołego, czasem nawet odważnego. Odwrócił się szybko, nie chcąc się rozkleić. Jego stan psychiczny był kruchy jak lód.</p>
<p>Wyszedł z sypialni postanawiając poszukać domowników. Dom był… nienaturalnie spokojny. Przeszedł się po pustych pomieszczeniach, zastanawiając się, czy może coś się stało i w końcu trafił na siedzącą w gabinecie samotną i cichą Ivę. Wyglądała, jakby go wyczekiwała. Wskazała mu miejsce przed sobą, prosząc, by do niej dołączył. Niepewnie przekroczył próg. Czuł, że coś było nie tak. Patrzyła na niego zupełnie inaczej, niż wczoraj. Jakby była inną osobą. Jego niepokój przybierał coraz realniejszych kształtów.  </p>
<p>Niepewnie usiadł.</p>
<p>– Miał rację, że będzie na ciebie pasował – skinęła na garnitur.</p>
<p>Sanji wygładził materiał i odchrząknął.</p>
<p>– Czy… coś się stało? Gdzie jest Law? – zapytał ostrożnie.</p>
<p>– Nie ma go tu. – Wyciągnęła fajkę i zaczęła nabijać ją tytoniem. Nie patrzyła mu w oczy.</p>
<p>– Więc gdzie…?</p>
<p>– Najpierw mnie wysłuchasz, a to długa opowieść.</p>
<p>Sanji spiął się. Czyżby zrobił coś złego? Choć atmosfera niekoniecznie na to wskazywała. Przyjrzał się Ivie wnikliwiej. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale też na bardzo spokojną. Jakby z jej ramion spadł wielki ciężar. Czyżby jego niepokój był bezpodstawny?</p>
<p>Odpaliła fajkę i mocno się zaciągnęła. Spojrzała mu w oczy, a Sanji zamienił się w słuch.</p>
<p>– Zawsze marzyłam o dzieciach. – Uśmiechnęła się zamyślona, choć nie wyraziła tym radości. – Ale nie mogłam przecież ich mieć.</p>
<p>Blondyn poprawił się na siedzeniu.</p>
<p>– Law… Ujrzałam go po raz pierwszy w dniu, gdy yakuza przyprowadziła go do podziemia, wracając z jakiejś krwawej akcji. Nic o nim nie wiedziałam, prócz tego, że został sam i miał być wyszkolony na zabójcę. Coś we mnie pękło. – Powróciła myślami do tamtych czasów. – Wiedziałam, że muszę go wziąć. Po prostu go pokochałam – jej głos stał się miękki. – Poczułam, że to była moja szansa. Przekonałam Crocodaila, by pozwolił mi go zabrać, nawet jeśli wiedział, że chciałam zaspokoić jedynie swój wewnętrzny egoizm. Nie sądziłam wtedy, jak bardzo mnie to przerośnie. Jak kruchy był lód, po którym stąpałam… – przygasła, uciekając od niego wzrokiem. – Usłyszałam o jego sprawie w gazetach. Byłam przerażona. Dopiero wtedy odkryłam, jak wiele miał w sobie… bólu i cierpienia. Ciemności, która go ode mnie odgradzała i wędrowała z nim krok w krok. Jakby nigdy nie zaznał miłości. Był zamkniętym w sobie dzieckiem. Niczego od życia nie wymagał, zachowywał się, jak pusta skorupa człowieka.</p>
<p>Sanji słuchał jej w odrętwieniu.</p>
<p>– Początkowo chciałam zrezygnować z kurestwa i szukałam normalnej roboty. Niestety nikt nie chciał takiego dziwadła jak ja, a ostatecznie pieniędzy potrzebowałam więcej, by wykarmić dwie osoby. Chciałam mu pokazać, jak normalnie żyć, że miłość jest ważna, przelać ją w niego. Był jak pęknięte naczynie, przez które ciągle uciekała woda. Law przebywał wtedy w dziwnym letargu, jakby nie miał ochoty na życie i nie wiedziałam, co robić. Nie reagował na mnie, nie ufał mi, nie słuchał się, pyskował lub całymi dniami patrzył w przestrzeń. Było mi ciężko, ale próbowałam się nie poddawać, wierząc, że znajdę sposób. Był w końcu moim dzieckiem.</p>
<p>Zamilkła, być może czekając, aż Sanji coś odpowie. On jednak milczał, kolejny raz wstrząśnięty.</p>
<p>– Potrzebowaliśmy pieniędzy. Zaczęłam więc robić swoje i wymykać się cichaczem, by nie widział, że wychodzę do klientów. Zarabiałam niewiele i czasem wracałam pobita. Musiałam być głupia myśląc, że nie wiedział – pokręciła głową ze smutkiem. – Wiesz, co mi powiedział, gdy sam przyniósł pierwsze pieniądze? Że robił to już tysiąc razy, co mu szkodzi kolejny. – Jej twarz stężała w bólu. – Byłam zdruzgotana. Nie byłam w stanie nawet na niego nakrzyczeć, bo to ja mu pokazałam tę drogę. Już nie było odwrotu – zacisnęła pomarszczone usta, które zaczęły drżeć. Musiała się mocno hamować, by się nie rozpłakać. – Po wielu dniach dopiero przełknęłam tę gorycz i przystałam na jego warunki. Myślałam, że może chociaż pieniądze wynagrodzą mu tę krzywdę. Chciałam go wesprzeć, bo pierwszy raz udało mi się złapać z nim kontakt – westchnęła, opanowując głos. – Nie mogę też zaprzeczyć, że mężczyźni go… pożądali. Nie trudno było załatwić mu najlepszego klienta. Nasz los się wtedy odwrócił, ale nigdy nie zapomnę jakim kosztem. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Zawiodłam jako matka. Wyobrażam sobie, co musisz o mnie myśleć.</p>
<p>Sanji siedział sztywno jak struna. Niespodziewanie zaczął jej współczuć, choć nie było to wcale ciepłe uczucie. Czy oczekiwała, że wygłosi jakieś rozgrzeszenie?</p>
<p>– Nie traciłam jednak determinacji. Dołączył do nas Gin, potem Ace i Luffy, lecz i oni byli dla niego nikim więcej jak partnerami w interesach. Klienci nie wzbudzali w nim uczuć. Latami pracowałam, by odszukać sposób na tego dzieciaka, aż w końcu… pojawiłeś się ty… – Spojrzała na niego zaintrygowanym wzrokiem. – Wtedy… gdy przyniósł cię w ramionach… coś się zmieniło. W jego wzroku dostrzegłam przejęcie, z którym nie wiedział, co zrobić. Ten, który nigdy niczego nie pragnął, nie zażądał, położył cię przede mną półżywego, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. To był pierwszy raz, gdy okazał zainteresowanie czemukolwiek. Wiedziałam, że coś musi w tobie być coś, co go nagle obudziło. Był tak zagubiony, że pomogłam mu podjąć decyzję, byśmy cię wyleczyli. – Obserwowała go bacznie, szukając czegoś w jego wyrazie twarzy. – Bał się cię zatrzymać, a jednocześnie nie chciał stracić. Nie wiem, co nim kierowało, ale opiekował się tobą dzień i noc. Mył, karmił, szykował leki… Wyłożył sporo pieniędzy, których i tak nie miał już na co wydawać. Potem… stało się coś dziwnego. Gdy odzyskiwałeś świadomość, nagle znów zamknął się w sobie. – Zadumała się we własnych wspomnieniach, jej wzrok nieruchomo wpatrywał się w przestrzeń – Zaczął cię unikać, przychodził rzadziej. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę zaprzepaścić jego wcześniejszych uczuć. Musiałam jakoś cię zatrzymać, ale niestety w taki sposób, by ruszyć jego skamieniałe serce.</p>
<p>Sanji zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się, czy to zniesie. To wszystko tutaj… Cały świat zwalił mu się na ramiona. Czyżby wcale nie musiał przechodzić przez to piekło?</p>
<p>– Byłeś… idealny. Gdy pierwszy raz spojrzałeś mi w oczy wiedziałam, że się nadasz. Było w tobie tyle życia, niewinności, tyle woli walki… Czegoś, czego Law być może nigdy nie zaznał. Dlatego chciałam, żebyś nim wstrząsnął. Oznajmiłam, że zostaniesz prostytutką po to, by chciał o ciebie zawalczyć i byś ty mu pokazał uczucia, które dawno w nim zgasły. Znów podjęłam decyzję za niego. Wtedy mi uciekłeś, ale Law znów sam zadziałał – zaciągnęła się dymem, a w jej oczach zalśniło podekscytowanie na to wspomnienie. – Naopowiadał o tobie Ginowi, wiedząc, że ten pójdzie za tobą, bojąc się, że spotka cię taki sam okrutny los jak jego lata temu. Nawet uprzedził mnie z telegramem do urzędu. Nie był pewny, czy wrócicie, ale widziałam, że na swój pokrętny sposób tego wyczekiwał. O dziwo, nie mylił się. Myślał, że sam cię złapał, lecz nadal nie rozumiał po co. Przyciągałeś go, uczyłeś nowych rzeczy, sprawiłeś, że zechciał się zmienić i cię zrozumieć. Nie potrafił nazwać tych uczuć i sobie z nimi poradzić. Chciał cię mieć blisko siebie, ale jednocześnie się bał, bo parzyłeś go jak słońce. Sprawiłeś, że musiał zmierzyć się z przeszłością. Wykorzystałam cię, by spełnić swoje ambicje, naprawić swój błąd i wyprowadzić Lawa z ciemności.</p>
<p>Sanji’emu zakręciło się w głowie. To było tak wiele... Miał ochotę w kółko zadawać jej pytanie dlaczego, choć już bardzo dobrze nakreśliła swoje motywy. Bolało go to. W końcu usłyszał prawdę, która była przerażająca. Powinien być wściekły, że go wykorzystała, ale smutek wyparł jakąkolwiek inną emocję. To wszystko było takie pokręcone, tak bardzo przygnębiające…</p>
<p>– Wybacz mi – szepnęła, widząc w jakiej jest rozsypce – ale niestety nie powiem, że żałuję. Zrobiłabym to drugi raz tylko po to, by zobaczyć w jego oczach ten sam błysk. Law pierwszy raz zrobił tyle dla kogoś innego. Nauczyłeś go kochać. To więcej, niż ja zrobiłam dla niego przez całe pięć lat.</p>
<p>Spojrzał na nią otępiały. Miłość. To słowo zupełnie do niego nie dotarło. Musiała zobaczyć, jak niedowierzanie odbija się w jego oczach.</p>
<p>– Nie wierzysz mi? – westchnęła i sięgnęła po coś do szuflady, rezygnując z próby przekonania go. – Choć wiem, że to niewielkie zadośćuczynienie, mam nadzieję, że zrekompensuje ci choć część krzywd. To… moja wdzięczność dla ciebie.</p>
<p>Wyciągnęła spod stoliczka złoty świstek papieru i brązową książeczkę. Sanji z niedowierzaniem przeczytał złote literki.</p>
<p>Bilet na statek. Do Ameryki. I paszport.</p>
<p>– W starych ubraniach nadal miałeś dokumenty i pieniądze. Zabrałam je niepostrzeżenie i przetrzymałam. Musiałam sprawić, byś wierzył, że cię sprzedam. Nigdy jednak nie miałam takiego zamiaru. Moim jedynym celem było wstrząśnięcie Lawem, który też musiał w to wierzyć, by chcieć o ciebie walczyć. Dziś rano miałam z nim rozmowę. Nie oddamy cię Borsalino, już go spławiłam. To mały prezent ode mnie – tym razem wyglądała na przejętą. – Nigdy nie zapomnę tego, jak go odmieniłeś.</p>
<p>– To… jakiś żart?  – Pokręcił głową nadal nie wierząc w to, co leżało przed nim na stole. Właściwie ledwo co docierało już do niego jakiekolwiek słowo.</p>
<p>– Idź. Wynajęłam mężczyznę, który odwiezie cię do portu. Wracaj do domu.</p>
<p>Do domu… Spojrzał na nią otępiały. Do domu.</p>
<p>– Ale… Co? – niespodziewanie zaczął panikować. Czy to był sen? Tak bardzo o tym marzył, że nagle się urzeczywistnił? A może się jeszcze nie obudził? Albo może z niego zakpiła?</p>
<p>– Idź już – ponagliła go, widząc emocje malujące się na twarzy. – Spakowaliśmy wszystko, co ci potrzebne, przed tobą długa droga. – Zgasiła fajkę. – Ace i Luffy bardzo się do ciebie przywiązali, ale nie byli w to wciągnięci. Jeżeli pozwolisz, chciałabym zachować to w tajemnicy i poproszę, żebyś wyjechał bez pożegnania. Tak będzie dla nich lepiej. Podobnie jak dla ciebie.</p>
<p>– A Law…? – zapytał niespodziewanie. W tym całym mózgowym mętliku to właśnie myśl o nim go otrzeźwiła. – Co z nim?</p>
<p>Iva patrzyła na niego nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem. Przez chwilę zacisnęła wargi, mocno się wąchając, po czym uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.</p>
<p>– Nie ma go tu. Najlepiej zapomnij o wszystkim, co się tu wydarzyło.</p>
<p>– Nie rozumiem…? – Pokręcił głową i wstał. – Chciałbym… go zobaczyć! Chyba tyle jesteś mi winna! – Niespodziewanie się zdenerwował. Nie mógł przecież tego tak zostawić. Zastanawiał się, co on po tym wszystkim czuł. W końcu też został oszukany.</p>
<p>– Nie – odpowiedziała twardo. – Ta decyzja należy do niego.</p>
<p>Osłupiał. Czyli Law wiedział, że wyjeżdża… Poczuł niewysłowiony smutek, ale zaraz po nim zdał sobie sprawę, że…</p>
<p>Jego koszmar w końcu się skończył. Powinien się rozpłakać z radości, ale jakoś nie mógł. Chyba jeszcze to do niego nie dotarło.</p>
<p>– Gin, zabierz go – Iva wstała i odwróciła się do niego tyłem.</p>
<p>– Tak, pani.</p>
<p>Sanji spojrzał na mężczyznę, który stanął w progu i miał dla niego walizkę oraz płaszcz.</p>
<p>– Dopłyń szczęśliwie – powiedziała na pożegnanie i znikła za kotarką, wychodząc na ogród pokryty śniegiem.</p>
<p>Popatrzył za nią ostatni raz i poczuł smutek. Nagle nie wiedział, co zrobić. Czy powinien jej podziękować? Nie, zdecydowanie nie zdobyłby się na to. Nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co do niej czuje. Postanowił przemyśleć to na spokojnie w przyszłości. Opuścił pokój i razem z Ginem podszedł do bramy, przy której stał już szofer. Amerykanin. Przywitał się z nim po angielsku. Była nawet podstawiona riksza, która miała zabrać ich do portu.</p>
<p>To naprawdę się dzieje…</p>
<p>– No, no… Wyglądasz jak prawdziwy biznesmen – uśmiechnął się smutno Gin, lustrując go od góry do dołu. Próbował udawać opanowanego.</p>
<p>– Gin – Sanji zwrócił się do niego, dopiero teraz czując całym ciałem, jak drży z emocji i stresu. – Ja… Nie wiem, co powiedzieć… To wszystko…</p>
<p>– Nie musisz. Już wystarczy.</p>
<p>Poklepał go po ramieniu i cofnął się.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję – wyszeptał blondyn.</p>
<p>– Powodzenia.</p>
<p>Sanji ostatni raz spojrzał na niego i na Susien. Żal ścisnął go za serce, kiedy w jego myślach pojawili się Luffy i Ace. Pomyślał, że nawet będzie mu ich brakowało.</p>
<p>– Pożegnaj ich ode mnie. – Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu wiedział, że chłopaków nie ma w domu. Przecież to niemożliwe, by żaden z nich by do niego nie wyszedł…? A może to było kolejne kłamstwo Ivy? Czy nie mógł nawet zostawić im wiadomości? Był zbyt skołowany, by lepiej się nad tym zastanowić. To wszystko działo się tak szybko.</p>
<p>– Oczywiście.</p>
<p>Riksza ruszyła i Gin zniknął za rogiem.</p>
<p>Tak, teraz zdecydowanie miał wrażenie, że jego słodko-gorzki koszmar się skończył.</p>
<p>– No! Czeka nas długa droga! – zaśmiał się szofer.</p>
<p>– Przepraszam… – Sanji wiedział, że musi jeszcze coś zrobić. – Czy moglibyśmy się jeszcze gdzieś zatrzymać?</p>
<p>Mężczyzna z chęcią spełnił jego prośbę. Podjechali pod restaurację Zeffa. Sanji wysiadł i wszedł do środka, smutnym wzrokiem obejmując wnętrze. Mężczyzna już pracował, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach rybnego bulionu. Kucharz stał do niego tyłem, krojąc coś na desce. Od jego masywnych i silnych pleców bił dziwny spokój.</p>
<p>Blondyn poczuł, jak w kącikach jego oczu zbierają się łzy. Był to człowiek, który jako jeden z nielicznych traktował go tu najlepiej. Wiele go na uczył. Był prawie jak… ojciec, który w końcu go słuchał. Wiedział, że nigdy nie zapomni tego, czego się tutaj nauczył i że będzie mu tej kuchni i tego człowieka bardzo brakowało.</p>
<p>– Zeff… – spróbował powiedzieć po japońsku. – Dziękuję ci… Za wszystko… Nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę. – Skłonił się w pas wiedząc, że jest to tutaj oznaka szacunku. Zrobił to też, by mężczyzna nie widział jego łez.</p>
<p>– Głupcze. Idź i schwyć je… – Powiedział nisko mężczyzna, nie odwracając się i dalej krojąc coś do przygotowywanego dania. – Swoje marzenia.</p>
<p>Sanjim zatrząsł szloch, ale wyprostował się i uniósł brodę. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Zeff ociera twarz rękawem. Poczuł, jak pęka mu serce, ale wiedział, że musi iść naprzód.</p>
<p>Resztę drogi przemilczał, patrząc w mijany krajobraz. Przeprawili się przez morze i dalej kupili bilety na pociąg. Zatrzymali się tylko raz, by zjeść obiad, który ledwo przełknął ze stresu i przenocowali w hotelu, zajeżdżając już na całkiem inne japońskie tereny. Tej nocy Sanji wiele rozmyślał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Iva mogła tak bezdusznie wystawić jego zdrowie psychiczne na próbę. Oddalając się od wyspy coraz bardziej żałował też, że nie pożegnał się z Ace’m, Luffym i przede wszystkim Lawem. Iva odpowiedziała mu wtedy wymijająco i w sumie żałował, że jej na jego temat nie dopytał. Ta decyzja należy do niego… Czy to znaczyło, że zobaczą się w porcie? Dlaczego właściwie miałby jechać taki kawał, skoro mógł się z nim pożegnać w Susien? Dopiero teraz boleśnie zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Czyżby popełnił błąd? Może powinien był tam poczekać? Miał mu przecież… tyle do powiedzenia. Chciał też wiedzieć, co on myślał i zatracał się w sobie, wyobrażając sobie, co by było gdyby… Dalej ciężko mu było, w to wszystko uwierzyć.</p>
<p>Zmierzali do miasta Fukuoka, gdzie znajdował się port, z którego Sanji miał się przedostać do swojego kraju. Bał się tego zarazem i coraz bardziej ekscytował. To naprawdę był koniec? Jeszcze wczoraj myślał, że będzie musiał oddać ciało nieznanemu mężczyźnie, by móc wrócić do domu.</p>
<p>Niestety jakaś część niego wciąż krzyczała, że popełnia błąd.</p>
<p>Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że kochał Lawa i nie wyobrażał sobie opuścić Japonii bez zobaczenia go ostatni raz… Nawet po tym wszystkim. Próbował pozbyć się tych uczuć i wygładził plik dokumentów i bilet, który ukrył w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Przecież nie może się teraz wycofać. Marzył o tym, pragnął tego. To, co postanowi Law, nie powinno go obchodzić. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Iva kolejny raz nie maczała w tym palców i pozwoliła mu myśleć za siebie. W końcu po całym jej wyznaniu mógł podejrzewać, że może być bardzo zaborcza wobec Lawa i znów coś uknuć. Bogowie, zaraz go te nerwy rozniosą!</p>
<p>Westchnął i pokręcił głową, wyrzucając z głowy ciężkie myśli. Serce łomotało mu w piersi, a dłonie spociły. Zaczął go nawet boleć żołądek. Wiedział, że dopóki nie postawi nogi na pokładzie, nie będzie w stanie uwierzyć, że to wszystko jest prawdą. Szczypał się od czasu do czasu w nadgarstek, upewniając się, czy i teraz nie śni.</p>
<p>W końcu zawitali do portu. Był olbrzymi i Sanji, po spędzeniu ostatnich dwóch miesiącach w małym mieście, poczuł się przytłoczony. Parowiec czekał już podstawiony, a z jego kominów buchał dym. Przerażenie szybko złapało go za serce, gdy przypomniał sobie wcześniejszy statek rozbijający się o skały u wybrzeży Japonii. Poczuł jeszcze większe mdłości i niepokój. W końcu czekało go ileś miesięcy na pełnym morzu. Mewy skrzeczały dziko, a ludzie krzyczeli, przekazując towary, które ładowali na pokład. Było tłoczno i Sanji pierwszy raz od dawna ujrzał białych ludzi. Był bliski paniki przeżywając dejavu i niespodziewanie wracając myślami do martwych już braci i ojca. Bał się, że zemdleje.</p>
<p>Był bardzo bliski paniki. Rozglądał się niepewnie i trzymał blisko szofera, który wydawał się tryskać energią. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że z obsesją wypatruje w tłumie jednej twarzy. Wiedział, że absurdem byłoby w tym tłoku kogoś znaleźć ale i tak… Potrzebował tego. Nagle przestał być czegokolwiek pewny. Choć stanęli w kolejce do wejścia na kładkę, coś niebezpiecznie go od tego odwodziło. Skulił się w sobie, prosząc jakiegokolwiek Boga, by mu pozwolił się uspokoić.</p>
<p>W powietrzu rozległ się znajomy krzyk.</p>
<p>– Jest! Sanji! Znalazłem go!</p>
<p>Spojrzał w kierunku dźwięku i uśmiechnął się szeroko. W jego stronę biegł rozpromieniony Luffy, a zaraz za nim Ace. Dopadli go, rozpychając się między niezadowolonymi ludźmi. Młodszy rzucił mu się na szyję. Sanji odwzajemnił uścisk, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ich widzi.</p>
<p>– Zdążyliśmy! – zapiszczał młodszy, nie odrywając się od blondyna.</p>
<p>– Chciałeś wyjechać bez pożegnania, co? – zagadnął Ace, zadzierając nos. – Już nie z nami te numery.</p>
<p>– Chłopaki… – Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Był wzruszony. – Jak się tu znaleźliście? Skąd…?</p>
<p>– Iva nie wszystko potrafi ukryć w tajemnicy. Jeśli myślała, że puścimy cię bez pożegnania, to się myliła. – Ace również go uściskał.</p>
<p>Sanji patrzył na ich uśmiechnięte twarze i pomyślał, że bardzo będzie mu ich brakować. W Suisen zawsze byli dla niego dobrzy i przyjaźni. Pomyślał nawet… że sam od siebie niewiele dawał, lecz oni i tak nigdy nie odmówili mu niczego. Dzięki nim pobyt w Japonii był znacznie znośniejszy. Nigdy im tego nie zapomni.</p>
<p>Niekontrolowanie rozejrzał się wokół, myśląc, że być może z nimi jest Law, ale niestety nie dostrzegł go. Przełknął gorycz i skupił się na nich. Cieszył się, bo dodali mu trochę otuchy przed podróżą.</p>
<p>– Nigdy się nie poddawajcie. Na pewno znajdziecie sposób, by zacząć na nowo. Wierzę w to. – Spojrzał wymownie na Ace’a, naprawdę pragnąc dla nich szczęścia. Chłopacy spojrzeli na siebie i uśmiechnęli się promiennie ze zrozumieniem. Przynajmniej o to nie będzie musiał się martwić. – Dziękuję wam za wszystko. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak wam…</p>
<p>– Nie masz za co, to raczej my powinniśmy przeprosić – powiedział zawstydzony piegowaty. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że będziesz pamiętał jedynie dobre chwile.</p>
<p>Sanji znów pomyślał o Lawie i rozejrzał się niespokojnie. Nie umknęło to uwadze chłopaków, z których nagle uleciała cała wesołość. Luffy pobladł i zerknął wymownie na Ace’a, kręcąc głową. Blondyn nie zdążył go zapytać, co się dzieje, bo ktoś pociągnął go za ramię.</p>
<p>– Panie Vinsmoke, teraz pana kolej – upomniał go niczego nieświadomy szofer, każąc mu podejść do okienka kasy. Zostali już tylko oni.</p>
<p>Nagle Sanji zapomniał, jak się stawia kroki. Coś ścisnęło mu płuca i nie mógł wziąć oddechu. Potrzebował tego. Po przybyciu Ace’a i Luffy’ego rozpaliła się w nim nadzieja. Potrzebował się z nim pożegnać. Wiedział, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, nie będzie w stanie wsiąść na statek.</p>
<p>– Głupek. Idź, bo ci odpłynie – ponaglił go nerwowo Ace.</p>
<p>– Czy on tu jest? – zapytał Sanji w panice. Musiał to wiedzieć. Próbował wyczytać coś z ciemnych oczu mężczyzny, ale odbijał się w nich jedynie żal. – Ja muszę… z nim porozmawiać.</p>
<p>– Panie Vinsmoke? Ponaglają pana, już i tak byliśmy spóźnieni… – Mężczyzna tuptał, ciężko odnajdując się w tej niekomfortowej sytuacji. Wskazał na mężczyzn, którzy chcieli już odcumowywać liny.</p>
<p>– Ace! Ja muszę go znaleźć! – Chwycił go za ramiona. Wiedział, że już nie ma czasu. Niech go piekło pochłonie, znajdzie inny statek, zarobi pieniądze, ale musi, musi chociaż ostatni raz…</p>
<p>Luffy obserwował ich w napięciu. Czas mijał. Ace zagryzł wargę, ale w końcu się rozluźnił.</p>
<p>– Law… – zaczął powoli piegowaty i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Pewnie się martwi… Nie każ mu dłużej czekać. – Wskazał brodą na statek.</p>
<p>– Co…?</p>
<p>Sanji wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. Czy dobrze zrozumiał?</p>
<p>– Jest na statku?</p>
<p>Nagle Luffy się rozpłakał. Ace kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się pocieszająco.</p>
<p>– Luffy nie becz, na pewno kiedyś się jeszcze zobaczymy. Młody nie może się z tym pogodzić. – Przygarnął chłopaka do siebie. – To miała być niespodzianka, ale skoro masz z tego powodu nie wsiadać na statek, to już nie ma czego ukrywać.</p>
<p>Serce Sanjiego zaczęło bić w szalonym galopie. To pozwoliło mu w końcu się ruszyć. Nagle z jego ramion spadł wielki ciężar. Jeśli to była prawda… Czy Law zrezygnował ze swojego życia tutaj, by naprawdę z nim popłynąć?</p>
<p>– Dziękuję! – Uściskał ich ostatni raz i wyciągając w pośpiechu dokumenty, podał je zniecierpliwionemu kasjerowi. Nie miał czasu już na żadne dodatkowe słowa. Pomachał im i szoferowi z kładki i wdrapał się na górę niepewny tego, co zastanie.</p>
<p>W końcu mógł przestać się wahać. Znów uczepił się swojej nadziei. Rozpaliła go szczęściem i zaskoczeniem tak wielkim, że przyćmiła strach, jaki towarzyszył mu przy wchodzeniu na pokład. Bardzo chciał, by to była prawda, ale znów coś mu nie pasowało. Rozejrzał się, ale wśród ludzi na pokładzie nigdzie nie dostrzegł Lawa. Przeszył go cień wątpliwości, ale stłamsił go, nie wierząc, że Ace mógłby go oszukać. Pasażerowie tłoczyli się przy barierkach i machali do swoich bliskich lub podziwiali start parowca. Ostry dźwięk przeszył powietrze, oznajmiając obudzenie silników maszyny.</p>
<p>Zawołał Lawa, ale w jego stronę odwróciło się jedynie kilku zaskoczonych pasażerów. Nie mogąc odnaleźć go wśród nich, zerknął na bilet i odszukał numer swojej kajuty. Było to ostatnie miejsce, gdzie być może… na niego czekać. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, że mogło być inaczej. Pobiegł w jej kierunku, nie chcąc tracić czasu.</p>
<p>A jeżeli nie ma go na pokładzie? Co jeśli… Nie chciał się z nim pożegnać? Nagle wydało mu się to bardzo prawdopodobne i pasowało by do Lawa. Biegł przez statek w poszukiwaniu obalenia swoich obaw, ale coraz bardziej czuł, że go oszukano.</p>
<p>Znalazł swoją kajutę.</p>
<p>Jednoosobową. Pustą.</p>
<p>To niemożliwe. Chłód chwycił go w swoje objęcia. Wiedział, że ma niewiele czasu. Zawrócił i biegł z powrotem do kładki, chcąc wrócić na ląd. Rzeczywistość znów brutalnie sprowadziła go na ziemię. Kładki przecież już nie było.</p>
<p>Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że płynie do Ameryki sam. To było tak przerażające i przytłaczające, że o mało się nie przewrócił. Zanim jednak pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości, złości i bólu, zebrał się na ostatnią rzecz.</p>
<p>Dopadł barierki i spojrzał w dół na tłum ludzi, który machał im na pożegnanie. W panice przeglądał każdą twarz, ale znalazł tylko chłopaków, którzy stali w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej i również go żegnali, w oczach mając głęboki smutek. Luffy nadal płakał.</p>
<p>Teraz jeszcze nie czuł wdzięczności i zrozumienia. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że był praktycznie pewny tego, że nie wsiądzie na pokład. Co gorsza, miał ochotę wskoczyć do lodowatej wody jakieś sto metrów pod nim.  </p>
<p>Maszyna sapnęła i rozkołysała pokład. Statek odpływał.</p>
<p>Jak miał go odszukać? Czy on w ogóle był w tym tłumie? Łzy zaczęły napływać mu do oczu. Czy naprawdę go porzucił? Pozwolił odejść bez pożegnania? Serce biło mu samym bólem, jakby pękało na pół. To było gorsze od wszystkiego, czego doświadczył. Jakby utracił coś bezpowrotnie.</p>
<p>I nagle go dostrzegł.</p>
<p>Stał oparty o budynek, dalej od całego tłumu i patrzył wprost na niego. Zamarli, znów czując to samo, elektryzujące napięcie. Ostatnia noc i czułość powróciła do Sanjiego jak ciepła fala. Bogu dziękował, że pozwolił mu ostatni raz go zobaczyć. Zaskoczony mężczyzna wyprostował się i uniósł nieśmiało dłoń, dając mu znak, że go widzi. Uśmiechał się smutno i Sanji miał nadzieję, że emocje jakie malowały się na jego twarzy nie były tylko jego wyobraźnią lub zniekształceniem przez odległość. Choć żal, niezrozumienie i rozpacz przelewały się przez jego serce, zdobył się i pomachał mu, biegnąc wzdłuż barierek i trącając innych ludzi, którzy odbierali mu dobry widok.</p>
<p>– Law, ty idioto! – Krzyknął, choć niemożliwym było, by go usłyszał. Łzy pociekły mu po policzkach, ale szybko je starł, nie chcąc utracić choć najkrótszej chwili. Dopadł samego końca statku i znów uchwycił to pełne żaru spojrzenie. Wiedział, że już żaden cud się więcej nie wydarzy.</p>
<p>– Ty draniu – wyszeptał drżącymi wargami, a jego słowa rozmyły się mgiełką w chłodnym powietrzu. – Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić…</p>
<p>Patrzyli za sobą jeszcze długo, do ostatniej chwili, aż statek wypłynął na pełne morze. Słońce zachodziło, zabarwiając wodę i horyzont na głęboką purpurę. </p>
<p>Zastygł. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jaki był naiwny i egoistyczny myśląc, że Law z nim popłynie. Przypomniał sobie boleśnie słowa Ace’a, że życie to nie bajka. Tylko dlaczego musiał się o tym ciągle tak brutalnie przekonywać? Długo stał i patrzył na znikający ląd, chcąc przestać czuć. Powietrze mocno się ochłodziło i wiatr całkowicie wysuszył mu policzki.</p>
<p>– Proszę pana, wszystko gra? – Zaskoczył go jeden z majtków okrętowych. – Robi się chłodno, polecamy wejść do środka. Czeka ciepła kolacja.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję – odpowiedział cicho i popatrzył, jak chłopak się oddala. Nie miał ochoty jeść. Wrócił do kajuty, w której chciał się położyć i zasnąć. Targały nim wątpliwości, czy rzeczywiście to musiało się tak skończyć. Czy mógłby… jakoś temu zapobiec? Wrócić? Czy to w ogóle będzie możliwe? Czy miał szanse na ponowne spotkanie?</p>
<p>Zamknął się w pokoju, który spowił przygnębiający półmrok. Leniwie przeciągnął zmęczonym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu.</p>
<p>Nagle jego oczy przyciągnęła koperta złożona na jego łóżku. Nie dostrzegł jej ostatnim razem. Dopadł jej, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Rozerwał ją w emocjach, szybko zapalając nocną lampkę. Zaczął czytać, drżącymi dłońmi prostując papier.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sanji.</p>
<p>Wiem, że byłem dla Ciebie niesprawiedliwy i chłodny. Pomimo tego, ile wycierpiałeś z mojej strony, wciąż się mnie trzymałeś, a ja Cię odpychałem. Nie zasłużyłeś na takie traktowanie, a ja nie zasłużyłem na twe wyznanie. Dla kogoś takiego jak ja, nie ma miejsca w Twoim pięknym świecie. Cieszę się, że wsiadłeś na statek, bo masz przed sobą przyszłość. Nie miej za złe chłopakom ich kłamstwa, to była moja prośba. Wróć i spełnij marzenia, nie oglądając się za siebie. Ja też pomyślę o swoich. Dzięki Tobie już wiem, co muszę zrobić. Chcę lepiej zrozumieć pewne rzeczy, na które otworzyłeś mi oczy. Dziękuję za wszystko. Dopłyń cały i zdrowy. </p>
<p>Law</p>
<p>P.S.  Nie pożegnałem się, bo nie wiedziałem, czy byłbym w stanie Cię wypuścić. Wybacz mi. Nigdy Cię nie zapomnę.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Łzy ponownie popłynęły mu strumieniem po policzkach, choć myślał, że już wszystkie wyczerpał. Przysiągł sobie, że to już ostatni raz. To prawda, byli z dwóch różnych światów. Z jednej strony to było straszne, że musiał przez to wszystko przechodzić, ale z drugiej… nigdy nie pożałuje tej miłości. W końcu miał dowód i obiecał sobie, że nigdy tego nie zapomni. Przycisnął papier do piersi i zawył cicho. Żałował, tylko, że Law podjął tę decyzję za nich oboje, ale wiedział już, że nie wsiadłby wtedy na statek. Musi spojrzeć na przód. W końcu ma też matkę i siostrę, które na pewno na niego czekają. Uśmiechnął się, dopiero teraz mogąc zostawić wydarzenia już za sobą.</p>
<p>Wracał do domu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>KONIEC</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Nie no, nie śmiałabym xDDD)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spojrzał na zegarek i przetarł ostatnią szklankę. Coraz szybciej się wyrabiał ze sprzątaniem. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zabierając marynarkę z blatu, spojrzał na wnętrze pustego już lokalu. Małe, przytulne pomieszczenie, mieszczące jedynie ladę i trzy stoliki lśniło czystością i elegancją. Codziennie zaszczycało je wielu gości, stojących w kolejkach, by móc spróbować jego dań. Po wielu latach i pieniądzach odziedziczonych ze sprzedaży firmy, w końcu spełnił swoje marzenie. Otworzył własną restaurację. Nazwał ją All blue. Za każdy razem, gdy czytał połyskujący neon. przypominał mu się ciepły uśmiech Zeffa. W końcu zawdzięczał mu większość pozycji w menu.</p>
<p>– Brat, idziesz już? – zapytała kobieta, wychodząca z kuchni. Trzymała w rękach segregator. – Dziś z tobą nie idę, przejrzę jeszcze kilka dokumentów. Chłopak mnie odbierze – dodała, by się nie martwił.</p>
<p>– Dobrze, Reij, ale nie zasiedź się. Mama mówi, że więcej pracujesz niż za życia ojca. – Był jej niesamowicie wdzięczny, że zajmowała się całą papierologią.</p>
<p>– Bo mnie nikt nie ogranicza. – Mrugnęła mu, ale zaraz potem się speszyła. – Pójdziemy jutro na cmentarz?</p>
<p>– Jasne – pokiwał jej głową i pożegnał się, wychodząc w ciepłą noc.</p>
<p>Zastanawiał się jak ojciec mógł tak tłamsić jej potencjał. Miał nadzieję, że patrząc na nich z góry, zmienił zdanie. Choć znając jego charakter, prędzej pewnie przewraca się w grobie. Uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy, że wspomina go tak ciepło. W końcu również przyszedł czas, gdy mógł opłakać rodzinę należycie.</p>
<p>Spacerując wybrukowanym chodnikiem, spojrzał w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Nie było żadnych chmur, a księżyc lśnił złotym sierpem. Pomyślał, że jest na tyle przyjemnie, że wydłuży sobie drogę, chcąc jeszcze pobyć sam. Jak zwykle w takich chwilach zanurzał się we wspomnieniach przeszłości.</p>
<p>Gdy pięć lat temu postawił nogę z powrotem na amerykańskiej ziemi, miał ochotę ją ucałować. Mając ze sobą plik gotówki, był w stanie bez problemów dotrzeć do rodzinnego miasta i stanąć w progu własnego domu. Jego matka omdlała, otwierając mu drzwi. Łzom i radości nie było końca. Nigdy nie zapomni tej chwili.</p>
<p>Kobiety po dostaniu informacji o katastrofie, śmierci ojca i braci oraz jego zaginięciu, codziennie modliły się o cud. Dowiedział się, że siostra musiała pierwsza stanąć na nogi, biorąc sprawy w swoje ręce, udało jej się zająć zamknięciem i sprzedażą firmy. Wzięła na swoje barki bardzo wiele i ocaliła praktycznie połowę majątku, którą między innymi chciała przeznaczyć na poszukiwania brata. Niestety sprawy finansowe i prawne zajęły im więcej, niż zakładały. Cieszył się, że przy matce była Reiju. Zawsze wiedział, że jest o wiele silniejsza od niejednego mężczyzny.</p>
<p>   Nigdy nie opowiadał im o tym, przez co przeszedł, a one też nigdy go nie pytały, czekając, aż może sam w końcu się na to zdobędzie. Wolał się skupić na przyszłości niż rozpamiętywać przeszłość, która nadal siedziała mu w sercu jak kolec. Jego życie wypełniły więc marzenia i determinacja, by je spełnić. Siostra bardzo się zaangażowała w pomysł restauracji, mając już dość zamartwiania się o przyszłość i cieszyła się, że na nowo może się czymś zająć. Matka wspierała ich gorąco, do dnia dzisiejszego zawsze starając się upiększać kwiatami wnętrze lokalu. Sanji pierwszy raz czuł, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.</p>
<p>Prócz jednej rzeczy.</p>
<p>Mieszkali przy zatoce i lubił bardzo nad nią przychodzić. Poczuł orzeźwiającą bryzę i oparł się o barierki, spoglądając na spokojną wodę. Odpalił papierosa i zaciągnął się dymem. Było pusto i cicho. Upewniając się, że nikt na niego nie patrzy, wyciągnął z kieszeni, wyświechtany już, sprawek papieru.</p>
<p>Lubił go czytać. Miał żywy dowód na to, że przeżył coś prawdziwego. Wspominał Lawa ciepło. Był dla niego jak sen z innego życia, ale nadal powracał, wywołując nieśmiały uśmiech na twarzy. Do tej pory nie zdołał się jeszcze równie mocno zakochać, choć wiedział, że wiele spojrzeń za nim podąża. Czy był gotowy zostawić to za sobą? Wiele razy próbował wyrzucić list, ale coś nadal wewnątrz niego nie pozwalało mu tego zrobić. Wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał przyjść czas, na pogodzenie się z przeszłością.</p>
<p>Schował papier do kieszeni, wyrzucił peta i ruszył do domu. Od ulicznych lamp odbijały się otumanione światłem owady. Przypatrywał się im, zdając sobie sprawę, że sam również jest jak one, bezsensownie obija się o nierealne pragnienia, gdy tak naprawdę ma wokół siebie na wyciągnięcie ręki cały świat.</p>
<p>Zobaczył w oddali biały płot swojego domu. Matka krzątała się w środku i zaciągała powoli zasłony. Zbierała się do spania. Poczuł zapach kwiatów i odetchnął nim, za każdym razem tak samo urzeczony. Cieszył się, że to jedno pozostało niezmienne.</p>
<p>Jego wzrok padł na mężczyznę stojącego przed furtką. Wyglądał, jakby chciał przez nią wejść. Nie widział jego twarzy, bo wpatrywał się w pergolę z róż. Sanji zastanowił się, kto mógł chcieć ich odwiedzić o tak późnej porze. Przystanął na chwilę bo nie chciał, by nieznajomy go zauważył. Był dość wysoki i szczuły, miał na sobie eleganckie ubrania i połyskujące w uchu kolczyki…</p>
<p>Sanji zamarł, gdy na twarz mężczyzny padło światło z ganku.</p>
<p>Czy oszalał? Cofnął się o krok w oszołomieniu. Zdecydowanie nie mógłby go pomylić z nikim innym. Ale jednak…</p>
<p>Law wydawał się zrezygnować z podejścia do płotu i obrócił się w jego stronę. Zamarł, gdy go dostrzegł.</p>
<p>Stali teraz naprzeciwko siebie, całkowicie zaskoczeni.</p>
<p>Sanji pokręcił głową. To było niemożliwe.</p>
<p>– Witaj.</p>
<p>Law odezwał się miękko, choć w jego głosie dało się wyczuć nutkę zdenerwowania. Sanji nie odpowiedział, porażony dźwiękiem jego głosu. Aż przymknął oczy i zadrżał, przez żywo rozbudzone wspomnienia. Był taki, jakim go pamiętał, choć zdecydowanie inaczej się nosił, ale przez to wydawał się jeszcze bardziej oszałamiający. Nadal nieskazitelnie przystojny, z tym samym błyskiem w oku i półuśmiechem. Stał przed nim. Naprawdę.</p>
<p>– Dobrze wyglądasz – zagadnął go jeszcze raz, czując się niepewnie przy braku reakcji. – Rzeczywiście jest piękny. – Spojrzał na fasadę domu. – Tak jak opowiadałeś. Zawsze chciałem… go zobaczyć… – Bał się na niego spojrzeć ponownie.</p>
<p>Sanjiemu zaczęły drżeć ręce. To było jak sen.</p>
<p>– Nie miałeś mnie zobaczyć. Wiem, jak to musi wyglądać – odezwał się znowu Law, nie ukrywając w głosie żalu. – Po tylu latach… Nie mam prawa tu być, a jednak… – zwrócił na blondyna swoje złote i smutne oczy – nie potrafiłem się pogodzić z tym, że cię wypuściłem. Że nie mieliśmy okazji się pożegnać, że nie dałem nam szansy. Chciałem… – przełknął ślinę. – Trochę mi zajęło zerwanie z dawnym życiem, ale Iva mi pomogła. Nam pomogła, bo Luffy i Ace również wyjechali. Żyłem już tylko tym, by móc… cię zobaczyć. – Stał się niepewny, co było dla Sanjiego nowością. – Nawet jeśli ostatni raz – dodał, dając mu do zrozumienia, że przecież może mieć już własne życie. Życie, które mógł spokojnie wieść bez przykrych wspomnień i jego samego. Miał jednak w spojrzeniu niewysłowioną tęsknotę, która całkowicie zaprzeczała ostatniemu zdaniu.</p>
<p>Sanji ruszył do przodu. Coś rozsadzało go od środka i jak fala przedarło się na zewnątrz.</p>
<p>– Jesteś kompletnym idiotą.</p>
<p>Chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował, całkowicie go zaskakując. Zachwiali się, ale Law szybko chwycił go w ramiona. Poczuł znajome ciepło, smak i zapach. Zachłysnął się nimi, jakby po wielu latach dopiero teraz złapał oddech. Nie wiedział, jak ten cud się wydarzył, ale nie chciał go roztrząsać. Nagle poczuł się kompletny i absurdalnie szczęśliwy. Serce zabiło starym rytmem.</p>
<p>Law wrócił do niego. Odnalazł go.</p>
<p>– Jak…? – wyszeptał mu w usta, jak najkrócej przerywając pocałunek.</p>
<p>– Iva… miała adres. Z twoich dokumentów – wydyszał, trzymając go w silnym uścisku, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że Sanji nadal darzy go uczuciem.</p>
<p>Czyli jednak potrafiła Lawa wypuścić, pomyślał Sanji.</p>
<p>– Zostaniesz…? – zapytał, nagle bojąc się, że znów go utraci. Miał nawet ochotę zapytać go, czy jest prawdziwy.</p>
<p>– Nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie odejść. – Przyłożył swoje czoło do jego skroni. – Nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać.</p>
<p>Sanji zadrżał, a jego serce zamarło, by zaraz potem rozedrgać się rozczulone. W końcu to usłyszał. Boże, w najśmielszych snach nie uwierzyłby, że ten wieczór zwróci mu jego miłość. Na policzki wpełzł rumieniec. Znów się pocałowali, a w jego włosy wplotły się zgrabne palce. Ich ciała się rozpoznały i żywo zareagowały na siebie, rozpalając uśpione pożądanie.</p>
<p>– Może wejdziecie?</p>
<p>Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. W drzwiach domu stała jego matka i opierała się o framugę.</p>
<p>– Jest trochę późno na kolację, ale co tam.</p>
<p>Law stał jak słup, tępo wpatrując się w kobietę. Sanji wybuchł nerwowym śmiechem.</p>
<p>– Zapraszam. – Sanji uchylił furtkę, pozwalając, by Law wszedł. – Ugotuję ci coś dobrego. – Zastanawiał się, jaką drogę musiał przebyć, by zawitać pod jego drzwi. Musiał go o to wszystko zapytać i miał nadzieję, że będą mieć na to całą noc… albo pół.</p>
<p>– Jesteś pewny? – Law spojrzał na niego ostatkiem wątpliwości, zupełnie jakby uważał, że na to nie zasługuje.</p>
<p>– Jak niczego w życiu.</p>
<p>Sanji chwycił go za rękę i pomógł przekroczyć próg.</p>
<p>Tak, teraz wszystko było na swoim miejscu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>